Hand of Fate
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Xander Harris has always been the one who sees but is never seen. Fate, however, has decided to give him a different hand. Now Xander will find himself fighting evil in a way he never thought possible. And the destinies of the Scoobies changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or anything related to the buffyverse. I'm only borrowing characters for the sake of entertainment.

Author's note: This story is going to be used to uplift Xander Harris as a main character. I've noticed that the show has a habit of tearing down Xander's character the most, some times with obvious reason, but other times, with utter disdain. So, this story will see major changes to the story lines starting the middle of season 2. Some characters who don't appear or die will change, also Xander will gain powers that will make him equal to the rest of the gang. So read on to see what happens and review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>February 16th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Xander Harris was walking back to his own personal hell that he referred to as home. His thoughts still laid on the events of the school day with every female in Sunnydale romantically obsessed with him. It seemed like a nice thought on paper but considering that magic was responsible, Xander now understood that some things just aren't worth messing with. '_After all this, Cordelia probably still wouldn't think twice about me. I should cut my losses here,'_ Xander thought to himself as he nears his home. The other thing that bothered Xander was Angelus coming after him personally. That was something he had not counted on, but then Angelus was a master manipulator. Xander had expected to die at Angelus' hands if not for the ironically timely intervention of Drusilla.

'_Thank God for small favors then,'_ Xander thought as he came to his front door. Suddenly, for some reason, he could feel another presence behind him. He could chock it up paranoia since the town is seated on a hellmouth. But this felt like something was tugging at his mind. As the feeling intensified, Xander turned around to find a man looking at him. This man was dressed as if he were from the mid 1940s except his shirt and pants seem more modern. And he was wearing a fedora.

"You'll be thanking him and the Powers for more than that soon enough, kid," the stranger said to Xander casually.

"Riiiiiiight. And why is Justin Timberlake suddenly on my property?" Xander asked trying to be calm.

"Heh. You're funny one. But I'm afraid humor won't save you especially with everything that's coming. And you're going to be needed the most," the stranger replied, brushing off Xander's sarcastic question.

"And who the hell are you to tell me this?" Xander demanded.

"The name is Whistler. And I'm telling you this because while the slayer is strong, the world needs more than just her and her strength. And I've been seeing things. Some terrible stuff will be going down in the future. People will die, and evil will make it's way into this place. So you'll need to stay strong when the hard times comes," Whistler said to Xander, before he abruptly vanished into thin air.

Xander opened the door to his house and entered quietly not wanting to wake his parents. He slipped off his clothes, put on a pair of shorts and an undershirt and slunk into his bed, not looking forward to the next day.

* * *

><p>February 17th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale High School

Xander walked into the high school not feeling very pleased with himself considered the events of the previous day and night. His encounter with Whistler had thrown him for a complete loop and he was questioning what exactly the man, if he is one, was on about. As Xander start paying attention to his surroundings, he realized that he's close to the library and his heart immediately drops. With the way Giles had rounded on him, it was clear that the man was disgusted with Xander. He turned the other way when he spotted Buffy heading straight for him. As he made his way out to the quad, he ran into Cordelia alone, her face seemingly indifferent to him.

"Oh. It's you," she said with some disdain that lacked some conviction.

"Hi Cordy. I-" Cordelia cut him off before he can finish.

"Look Xander, when I said we don't fit, well...I'm sorry but I really can't be with you after everything that happened yesterday," she said with sorrow as she walked away from him and to Harmony and the other girls. As they walked away, all girls bar Cordelia, sneered at him.

Xander went to the front entrance of the school, feeling more miserable than he thought possible since Jesse's death. He looked out to the open grass area in front of the school, thinking of everything that happened. '_Man, I really screwed up this time. Buffy probably thinks I'm a jerk. Willow won't talk to me. Cordelia rejected me. Oz thinks I tried to take advantage of Willow. And Giles would probably tear me apart if he sees me again'_ Xander thought to himself.

"Beating yourself up won't change anything. Did you forget what I told you last night?" asked a voice familiar to Xander.

"How do you do that?" Xander asked Whistler.

"I'll at least tell you that. I am demon. Now before you go jumping down my throat, I'm not evil, if I was, I would've killed you already. And like I said, the Powers sent me to you. I have a message for you. Jenny Calendar, or Janna Kalderash as her tribe calls her, has had some late night stays here in the school lately. She's been working on some sort of spell for Angel," Whistler responded without worry.

"WHAT! Wait, isn't she worried? What if something tries to attack her?" Xander asked heatedly.

"Well, that's why the powers wanted me to give you this warning right? After all, if this message were given to the slayer, do you really think she would do much about it? You're the only one who can truly see the big picture here. Even Calendar succeeds with the spell, it wouldn't mean things would be better," Whistler replied to the young man.

"So what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Whatever you can to save Janna," Whistler said, more serious than before. Without another word, Whistler was gone before Xander could say anything further. Xander composed himself and decided to skip out on the school day and headed home. As he made his way out, he was unaware that two girls were watching, just after Whistler left him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon owns it.

Author's note: So I've already established that Xander will be more important in the fight against evil here as opposed to the show. As I said before in the previous chapter, some events will change as it seems that they would have benefitted the main characters greatly on the show. Also, I'm making it a point to not have everything come down to Buffy except for certain events, however, I haven't decided which yet, though you will see in the future. Also, expect this to be one long story. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.

* * *

><p>February 26th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Sunnydale High School

It had been almost two weeks since Whistler tipped Xander off about the danger that Ms. Calendar was putting herself in. He waited outside of her classroom a fair distance away so she would not notice him and he could keep an eye out in case anyone or anything would surprise her. Xander started thinking about why it's so important that Angel would be helped. It was clear that whatever kept his soul in place had broken and he had been on a rampage possibly for months. Xander couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the technopagan, given that the rest of the group had ostracized her for doing her duty to help keep the vampire in line.

A second presence in the school snapped Xander out of his muse, realizing that it must be Angel, or Angelus as he's been calling himself lately. Xander saw him nearing Jenny's classroom. The light in the dark room went out meaning she must've finished her work. Jenny exited her classroom hoping to quickly make her way to her car, when Angelus surprised her.

"Why Ms. Calendar. Or should I call you Janna? Doesn't matter to me. Just like to know why you're here at this time of night? After all, there are some weirdos out there. Believe me, I know," the vampire said snidely.

"How could you know I'd be here? I made sure no one followed me," she replied with fear lacing her voice, knowing full well the vampire standing before her.

"Let's just say a little birdy tipped me off. Of course, Dru may sound as sweet as a bird, but she's as crazy they come. Luckily her premonitions keep tabs on everything that could help me. After all, who'd be stupid enough to actually come here alone, at night?" Angelus asked smugly.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe someone like me!"

Before he could react, Angelus heard Xander's voice echo throughout the halls of the school. And the next thing he knew, something hard and wooden was swung across his head, knocking him to the ground. Jenny looked to Xander with gratitude and confusion in her eyes, considering that she had never known Xander to be brave enough to be at the school alone. She would have expected Buffy but that was just wishful thinking.

"Xander! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked curious about the young man before her.

"I was here after school. Thought I'd stick around and see about getting in some study time before I left," he lied to her. Unfortunately for him, she could see through his deception.

"Okay, okay. I was...tipped off that you would be here from a friend. I figured you would need protection, and I'm afraid I was right. What were you doing here anyway?" Xander questioned her.

"I've been coming here the past few nights working on a soul spell. It's the same spell that my clan used curse Angelus. I just finished translating it, and I was hoping to let Buffy and the others know. I thought it would be a way to help them and for them to forgive me," she replied with some sadness in her tone.

"Well, we should get out of here before deadboy-" Xander was cut off.

"Wakes up? Too bad you won't be seeing tomorrow. And this time no one is going to save you Harris!" Angelus snarled before he charged Xander.

Xander kicked away Angelus, getting to his feet. The vampire threw a failed combo of left and right hooks at Xander. The young man was able to dodge both with relative ease and begins to retaliate. Xander threw every punch he could at his most hated enemy but the vampire only blocked.

"Is that really the best you can do, kid? But what could I expect from a worthless human like you? Besides, I've got two hundred years on you, kid," Angelus said arrogantly to Xander.

He wasn't sure where the feeling came from but Xander could feel something within him. As he looked intently as Angelus, Xander swung his arm in an uppercut. The punch not only made contact with Angelus' face but also sent him flying down the hall about twenty feet. Unnerved by what just happened, Xander looked down where Angelus was struggling to get up. He was shaken out of his stupor by Jenny shaking him.

"Xander! Come on! We have to get out of here!" she exclaimed getting his attention.

The pair made their way to Jenny's car, thankfully uninterrupted as Angelus had not caught up with them nor had any other vampires confronted them. Jenny started her car and drove away after they loaded themselves in. As the vehicle rolled down the road, a tense silence was felt between the two.

"Thank you Xander. If it wasn't for your arrival, I would probably be dead right about now," she said hesitantly as she was just as surprised by Xander's strength.

"I was just trying to do the right thing. And when I found out you were in danger, I couldn't let you get hurt," Xander replied.

"Why did you decide to be there for me? I thought you were siding with the others on the matter of Angel," she asked him with genuine curiosity.

"I'm not in agreement with the others about Angel. He may have had a soul but it's gone now. As far as I'm concerned he's a vampire at the core. And he's been causing enough damage as it is," Xander replied heatedly, thinking back to some of the murders that occurred before this moment. He remembered hearing on Valentine's day that a shopkeepers heart was ripped out. From what he read on Angelus, he remembered that the deranged vampire had flair for over-the-top murders.

"Besides, you're one of the few adults in the school, and possibly this town that I fully respect. You were only doing what you had to to make sure Angel wouldn't go nuts. None of this is your fault," Xander continued with tenderness in his voice. Jenny, or Janna, could not help but to shed a tear from hearing the young man's kind words. After being in Sunnydale for a number of years, she did not think she would meet someone who would care as much about others as Xander has shown.

"Thank you Xander," she said while slightly sobbing.

"You're welcome Ms. Calendar," he replied.

"Feel free to call me Jenny, or Janna," she replied smiling to him.

"Xander listen, this goes against certain, principles but I think it may be safer for the both of us if you stay with me for the night," she said hesitantly, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

"That's fine, Jenny. I want to make sure that you're okay. Besides, the place I call home is more of a jail cell on the hellmouth, anyway," he said as they came closer to her residence. After a few minutes, they pulled into her driveway both of them still silent. Jenny's home was rather impressive. There were Romany decoratives lining the walls of her living, which was connected to a kitchen. The living room itself was lavishly furnished. There was also a couch for four, two lounge chairs, and a wooden coffee table. In front of them all sat a fairly large television. Jenny allowed Xander to make himself comfortable.

"So what did you mean about your home, Xander?" she asked him.

"I don't talk about it much, mostly because I prefer not to. But my home-life isn't exactly stellar compared to the other kids at school. My parents are both alcoholics, and my dad is worse than my mom," he replied solemnly.

"How so?"

"He's hit me more than enough times to get a point across. Mainly that he is the authority in the house, no matter what," he answered seething.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said to him, putting a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's alright. I won't be there forever. At least I'm hoping I won't," he confided to her.

"You won't. You will survive all of this. Anyway, what do you think we should do since we have the spell translated?" she asked the young man.

"I'm not sure. We could tell the rest of the group tomorrow but I can't guarantee it would go over so well," Xander answered her, still contemplating.

"Not only that, but there's one more thing as well. Soul magic is one of the most powerful types of dark magics there is. To even use this spell takes a considerable amount of power. If one person uses this spell alone, it could kill them," she replied.

"Damn. Well, no point in thinking this through tonight. We've dealt with enough stress as it is," he replied while yawning.

"You're right. Come on. I'll show you to your room," she answered getting up. Jenny led Xander upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. It was medium sized, with a king-sized bed and a painting hanging over it. Xander started thinking he would like to own a house like this one day.

"Good night Xander. Sweet dreams," she said to him as she closes the door and leaves to her own bedroom. Xander stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and climbed into the bed. He found difficulty in getting to sleep as he thought about the night's events, from saving Jenny to his bout with Angelus. Even more disturbing was the display of strength he showed before the two ran away. As Xander let go of those thoughts, his eyes finally closed, only for his mind to be met with frightening visions. However, the one vision that caught his attention the most is of a young woman with dark hair, slightly pale skin, and an amazing figure. He saw her fighting the demons alongside Buffy. But the look in her eyes told him that there's something darker about her: either her future or her personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. You know the drill.

Author's note: So now you've seen the first victim rescued from death by evil. Not sure if anyone was surprised but her death did seem to have more of an impact than the show had pointed out. Anyway, another point to this story is that while some things can be changed, there are things that cannot be avoided. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>February 27th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Calendar Residence

Xander was awakened by some rough shaking at his shoulders by what felt like soft hands. As his eyes finally opened, they came to rest on Jenny's face.

"Xander are you okay?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he replied hoping he wasn't worying her.

"I heard you shaking and mumbling in your sleep. It must've been a pretty bad nightmare. Are you feeling any better?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said to quell her concerns.

"Good. And as much as I don't want to ruin the morning, the news just reported a murder victim. A young woman attending UC Sunnydale. Happened some time after we escaped from Angelus," she said with guilt lacing her voice.

"Jenny, it wasn't your fault-" he began to say before she cut him off.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been stupid enough to go to the school by myself, then Angelus wouldn't have tried to go after me in the first place! I was so caught up in trying to gain Buffy's and Rupert's forgiveness that I almost threw my life away!" she shouted sadly and angrily at herself. Xander jumped from the bed and quickly wrapped her in a warm and comforting embrace, bringing her guilt-trip to a halt.

"Listen to me! You were only doing what you thought was the right thing. You are a good person, no matter how the others felt when they found out. And Angel losing his soul wasn't something anyone could've seen coming. And as much as I hate to say it, it's likely Angelus would've gone after someone else. Buffy is the one who should protect the people. But she won't do that. Which is why I think we should tell them what happened. But we won't give them the translated spell," Xander said to her with determination.

"Xander are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think that idea will fly so well with the others," she answered worriedly.

"Screw the others. It's time they understand just how much is at stake here," he said fiercely.

Jenny fixed them breakfast, and they ate their meals silently in the kitchen, knowing that the next eight hours would not be easy for them or the Scoobies. After breakfast, they both prepared for the day ahead, and made their way towards the high school. A tense silence filled the car just as the night before. Jenny stopped her car about a block away from the school so that the students and faculty didn't suspect anything was going on between them. As Xander headed into the front entrance of the school, Cordelia nearly ran into him, almost sending them both to the ground.

"Oh Xander! I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said with happiness in her voice, surprising Xander.

"Look, Cordelia, I don't have time. I have to-" she cut him off.

"Xander just listen please. I've been wanting to say this for the last two weeks but I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I wanted to apologize for all the pain I put you through. And not just us breaking up but everything since we were kids. I was worried I wouldn't be able to tell you especially after the whole love-spell thing and then Angel murdering that girl..." she said coming close to sobbing.

"Cordelia I'm fine. I just needed time away from everything. Now listen, I have somewhere I need to be so I'll see you around," Xander told her before heading in the direction of the library. Deciding that she's had enough of sitting on the sideline, Cordelia headed in the same direction.

Inside the library, Buffy as well as Giles and Willow were sitting at the table discussing the subject of re-ensouling Angelus. It was a discussion that wasn't making much headway because they had no idea how the process was done in the first place.

"Giles, there has to be a way of bringing Angel back to the way he was!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, even if there is a way to do so, I have no knowledge of how to perform such a spell," Giles replied, beginning to feel exasperated from the discussion. None were aware that Xander, Jenny, or Cordelia were just outside the library only catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Well there has to be something that can-" she couldn't finish as Xander walked into the library, followed by Jenny, and then Cordelia.

"There is a way to bring him back. But we can't do it," Xander said with Jenny standing next to him.

"Uh, Xander, what's going on?" Willow asked with worry.

"Jenny and I know of a spell that's capable of getting Angel's soul back. But we can't and we won't do it," Xander replied sternly.

"What do you mean you won't do it? And since when are you and Ms. Calendar all buddy-buddy?" Buffy shouted.

"Xander saved me from Angelus last night," Jenny threw in, hoping to defuse the situation.

Buffy immediately stopped and looked at Xander with some shock on her face, only to burst out laughing at the statement Jenny just made.

"Xander fought Angelus and lived? I'm sorry but Xander wouldn't stand a chance against him," Buffy said arrogantly.

"And how would you know, Buffy? Were you out patrolling when Angelus came into the school to attack me while I was translating the spell? Were you doing your job of protecting people from the demons like Angelus? Because Xander was there to protect me whereas you refuse to protect anyone ever since Angel lost his soul. And Xander fought bravely as any human fighting demons could," she was going to continue until Xander put a hand on her right shoulder. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that Xander was signaling her to stop before she said too much.

Meanwhile, Cordelia looked on as the discussion quickly became an argument. After hearing what Jenny said about Xander, she looks over to her ex-boyfriend. She could tell from the look in his eyes that something about him was changing. Slowly but surely, she could see that he was turning from the boy she thought was a loser into something she could not quite see yet. She believed that Xander was capable of protecting people from harm, even if it meant he dies as well. However, she did not see what happened between Xander and Angel but she knew Xander well enough to know if he was lying. The look in his eye told her that he had likely done some damage to the vampire and lived.

"Oh please! Xander has always been jealous of Angel and now he has an opportunity to try and get rid of him!" Buffy shouted back.

"Buffy that's enough! I have to admit, they do present a reasonable point here!" Giles said intervening.

"What! What are you saying?" Buffy shouted from despair at the thought of losing Angel.

"Buffy, soul magic is incredibly powerful but incredibly dangerous form of dark magic there is. If the one casting the spell isn't strong enough, they could potentially corrupt their soul and endanger themselves, other people and the possibly the world," Giles explained to the blond slayer.

"So why not have Ms. Calendar perform the spell since her people did it in the first place?" Buffy asked stubbornly.

"I'm nowhere near strong enough to be able to pull it off. It would take more than one spell-caster to pull it off. Even then, you run the risk of those spell-casters having their own souls corrupted or even dying," Jenny replied as calmly as she can.

"You haven't even tried!" Buffy shouted stubbornly.

"Buffy the risk alone is too great!" Giles yelled at her.

"ENOUGH!" Xander yelled above them all. The shouting came to a halt as everyone turned to Xander.

"Listen and listen good Buffy, because you of all people need to hear this. The only reason Angel lost his soul is because you disregarded the fact that he is still a vampire. And ever since then, all you've worried about was how your boyfriend turned evil and you want him back the way he was. Meanwhile, people have died because of your refusal to do what you were born to. All this grandstanding is going to get us killed and possibly have the world destroyed. And I won't let him destroy us all while you just sit on your thumbs waiting for a damn miracle to get your boyfriend back! So I'm going to fight. And if you get in my way, I swear on all that is good, I will kill you," Xander said as he turns around to leave the library and the school.

Everyone else remained rooted to their spots after hearing Xander's speech. Hardly anyone can believe the tone that was used in the young man's voice, especially Buffy who, for reasons she cannot understand, was slightly quaking with fear. Giles managed to compose himself before he walked into his office intending to make a call, hoping to gain some back-up for what may be the fight of everyone's life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Why must I repeat this?

Author's note: So now, you've seen what becomes of the soul spell and how Xander feels about it. I'm making it a point of showing how certain things that happen during the show could have been changed or prevented. Jenny dying is one and the use of the soul spell is another. Also, I'd like to point out that there's a lot of man-bashing in this show, particularly towards Xander the most, since he's the only truly normal one of the group. Not saying that us men are saints, but women make mistakes are do something wrong as well. It's been shown plenty of times in the show from Buffy, but that's besides the main point. On to the story.

* * *

><p>February 27th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale High school

Library

Giles sat in his office on the phone with Sam Zabuto on the other end of the line. He had just explained the severity of the situation about Angelus to his colleague. Zabuto could only listen to Giles explain further about Xander's words to Buffy about the vampire. From what Kendra had told him, he understood that the young man seemed witty and charismatic, which made him wonder about Kendra's fascination towards him. But after hearing Giles' account of what the young man said to Kendra's predecessor, it was clear that Xander Harris, while brave, was going to find himself in a fight which he may not come out alive.

"I see. If that is the case, Rupert, then Kendra and I will be there first thing tomorrow morning," Zabuto said to Giles in his English accent.

"Alright. Thank you Sam. I'm sorry for having to drag you into our troubles, again," GIles responded.

"It is no problem Giles. As a member of the Watcher's Council, it is our duty to help each other when we can. With two slayers now co-existing in the world, I would hope things would become easier but...well, the fight against evil shows us differently. At any rate, we shall see you tomorrow morning. And bring Mr. Harris with you," Zabuto said.

"Indeed I will. And thanks again," Giles responded as the call ended. As he hung up, Giles started to wonder how much turmoil is going to rain down on everyone's heads when he tells Buffy his plan tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in Jamaica, Sam Zabuto had just gotten off the phone with Giles after listening to his story. The mention of Xander Harris had caught his attention, especially after what Kendra had told him about the young man. After hearing Giles explanation of the argument the young man had, he thought that Xander Harris may be the exact reason to prove why the council was not entirely correct on their methods of training slayers. In fact, if he were being completely honest with himself, he had noticed that the council had grown to quite different than what he remembered reading as a child. The council had become more strict and had less regards to the slayer's well-being. And yet Buffy Summers had shown that she was capable of surviving, if only because the same Mr. Harris had brought her back after her battle against the master. He grew especially concerned about Kendra remembering that most slayers never survive their first year. It would seem that things would have to change for Kendra at this point. Given the history of the world, Zabuto figures that while some things are destined to happen, others should change.

"Kendra! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Zabuto called loudly, drawing Kendra's attention.

"Yes Mr. Zabuto?" Kendra answered in her Jamaican accent.

"We're going to be leaving tomorrow morning. We're heading back to the hellmouth on Sunnydale," he replied to his young ward.

"What's going on? DId something happen?" she asked worried about returning to that dreaded place.

"Well, it seems the vampire, Angel has lost his soul. And he's been on a rampage. But apparently, one young man by the name of Xander Harris had prevented him from killing a valuable ally to Ms. Summers and their friends," he replied almost happily, despite the information he was given.

"Xander? Defeated Angelus? In a fight?" she asked, surprised by what she was just told. Even though she knew Xander for a short time, she did not think one such as him would be able to stand up against the maniacal vampire and live to tell about it.

"It would seem so. Apparently, a descendant of the Kalderash clan was translating a spell that would give Angelus his soul back. However, the vampire showed up and attempted to kill her. But it would seem Xander had kept watch over her and saved her life. He even made it a point to threaten to kill Ms. Summers if she tries to stop him from fighting Angelus," Zabuto finished explaining. Kendra could only gawk in amazement as the information of the young man she developed a small crush on was sinking in.

"At any rate, we're leaving very early in the morning so that we can meet with Giles and Mr. Harris, and the descendant of the Kalderash. Be prepared," he told his charge.

"Yes sir Mr. Zabuto," she acknowledged respectfully before heading to her room. Despite the task that lay ahead, she was looking forward to seeing Xander again, as he was the first person from Sunnydale she could call friend. She was not aware, however, that tomorrow would bring about the start of a new destiny for her as well as her watcher.

* * *

><p>February 28, 1998<p>

Sunnydale Airport

Xander stood with Giles, Jenny, and for some odd reason, Cordelia waiting patiently for whoever Giles wanted them to meet, while Xander held a sign saying 'Zabuto'. Xander could only guess that it may have had something to do with the current crisis of Angelus. The young man hoped that whoever was coming through the gate had the power and ability to put a stop to the madness that they currently faced. As the flight they are waiting for finally landed and cames to a stop, the passengers exited the flight. One person's face distinctly stood out to him. Kendra Young walked through the gate, along with a tall, somewhat muscularly built Japanese man, that Xander assumed was her watcher. The two turned their heads to see that most of the Sunnydale group was waiting for them and went over to greet them.

"Hello, Rupert. It's been a long time," Zabuto said to his compatriot.

"Yes Sam. Far too long. This young man here is Xander Harris, whom I've told you about. And the young lady is our friend Cordelia Chase. And this is Jenny Calendar, or Janna Kalderash as she as she is called by her clan," Giles replied, introducing everyone in order as he speaks.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Especially you Mr. Harris," Zabuto said to Xander.

"Oh, please. Call me Xander. Mr. Harris reminds me of my father," Xander retorted politely, while trying to hide a sneer at the thought of his father. Mr. Zabuto, however, easily recognized the displeasure at the mention of the young man's father.

"Forgive me. I know that not everyone is blessed to have loving parents. But that doesn't mean you will turn out like him. And from what I've heard, you are already a better man than he is," he replied to Xander, shocking the young man.

"Before we head into town, I thought that it might interest you all that I thought perhaps you as well as Ms. Chase could be trained to fight. With Angelus and the Scourge of Europe running around, we need all the help we can get," he explained to them all.

"Very well, we will start training later today. However, we'll need to tell Buffy what exactly is going on, or else there will be more in-fighting and we'll all suffer dearly," he finished. They all headed towards the exit before Xander called out saying he needed to use the restroom. As he finished, he made his way to the sink, looking down while he washed his hands. However, for some reason, he felt a powerful presence in the restroom. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Whistler, casually standing behind him.

"Oh no. Noooooo, no, no, no, no," Xander said knowing full well what the balance demon's presence could mean for him.

"I'm afraid so kid," he replied earnestly.

"What do you want this time?" Xander asked slightly annoyed.

"To tell you a few things. You've already shown that you have a lot of nerve and courage to stand up to the blond slayer the way you did. That's just a couple of things you need for the fight ahead. Which is why I'll be training whenever Giles and Zabuto aren't," Whistler began telling him.

"And what exactly is going to happen?" Xander replied curiously.

"Believe it or not, Angel was meant to be one of the Powers primary players in the war against evil. But he found a moment of perfect happiness before it was time. And with Buffy not stepping up to do her duty, it falls to Kendra. And I'm sorry to say, she is a good fighter, but she doesn't have what it takes to survive this fight. This is part of why the Powers need you, kid," Whistler went on explaining.

"You're saying I need to save Kendra like I did Buffy?" the young man asked confused.

"Not only that, but they need you to change things. The hand of fate has touched every being that lives in this realm. While some things will happen no matter what, other events can be changed. The fight ahead is going to be one of the ugliest you'll ever be in. That's why the Powers wanted me to give you a little gift," he said approaching Xander with his hand open. He came to a stop right in front of the young man and laid his right hand on the boy's chest. A strange light was emitted from Whistler's hand onto Xander's chest for a few seconds. The experience was exhilarating and terrifying for Xander, as he wasn't sure what happened. He looked up to ask Whistler what happened only to find him gone. Xander quickly left the restroom to rejoin the group. He noticed the concerned looks on their faces, particularly Cordelia's.

"Why do you look so out of breath? What, did you drop off a big load?" Cordelia asked, which prompted Giles to take off his glasses to polish them, while Zabuto chuckled at Cordelia's comment, leaving Kendra and Jenny looking at Cordelia strangely.

"Let's just go. The sooner we get this done, the better," Xander said as they walk towards the exit, to two separate cars, with Xander and Jenny riding with Cordelia, while Kendra and her watcher rode with Giles. Whistler's words echoed in Xander's mind about a possible repeat of saving another slayer's life. He can only hope that this fight will go smoother once they inform Buffy about what's going to happen. He would not yet come to know that the tides of history have been changed. And the consequences to follow, he would never believe.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's note: So, some of you guys reading this story have already developed some interesting theories about what's going to happen with some of the other characters. Though I'm surprised no one has made any guesses about Xander or what's happened to him since his visit from Whistler. Anyway, it was pointed out to me that I may have been a bit too harsh on Buffy's character, and I admit I was. But I'd like to reiterate that the point is to show that she herself has her own faults and that things could've been different if she had done some things differently herself. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

><p>May 12th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Sunnydale High

About two months later...

Xander was inside the library with the other Scoobies, which now included Cordelia. They were joined by Kendra and Mr. Zabuto, Jenny, and Oz, Willow's boyfriend. The discussion about how to handle the crisis of The Scourge of Europe was in full swing. However, there was still some tension within the group, mainly on Buffy's part. Xander stood by the stacks listening to the conversation taking place as he remembered the argument that took place when they informed Buffy what was happening then.

* * *

><p>February 28th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Rupert Giles Flat

_Xander, Jenny, and Cordelia had just arrived at the watcher's apartment to discuss the very subject that no one had spoken of since they left the airport. Whistler's words still rang in Xander's head as he wasn't sure what to expect after the weird stunt the demon pulled in the men's restroom. Xander could tell that there was something different about him ever since they left. However, he wasn't sure what it was. He felt fine physically. In fact, he felt better than fine. He felt marvelous; it was as if he could take on anything, though he dared not try. The three got out of Cordelia's car and headed to Giles' door. As Xander knocked, they were greeted by Willow, whom Xander was surprised to see there, as he expected her to take Buffy's side about saving Angel._

_Inside, they found Kendra and Mr. Zabuto sitting around the coffee table, with Giles in the kitchen making tea. The seven of them waited patiently for Buffy to arrive so that they could get the very thing they had been dreading for the last two days over with. After about twenty more minutes of waiting, they heard a knock at the door. Giles answers it to find Buffy their. Xander could immediately tell that Buffy had been thinking of something that weighed heavily on her mind. Giles allowed her entry into his home and she saw the rest of the group, including Cordelia and Jenny. What surprised her most was the presence of Kendra and a Japanese man that she assumed was the Jamaican slayer's watcher. _

_The ten minutes that ensued were the most intense that anyone in the group had ever experienced. Most of everyone was fidgeting, adjusting their sitting on whatever seats they used, or cleared their voices as if to speak only to remain quiet. The only ones who weren't behaving strangely were Mr. Zabuto and Kendra, who could only look strangely at the rest of the members of the Scoobies, occasionally glancing at each other as if asking if they should say something or if this discussion was ever going to happen._

_When the silence finally became too much, Xander was the first to break it._

"_Oooookay. Are we really going to keep sitting here like a bunch of stumps or are we going to talk about this already?" Xander asked having been annoyed by the hint of fear that was evident with most of the group._

"_Talk about what, Xander?" Buffy asked confused about everything._

"_There's a huge elephant in the room that no one wants to point out. Since no one else wants to, I will. Buffy, it's high-time that you realized that Angelus needs to be put down now. We can't keep letting roam free," Xander said to her forcefully to get his point across._

"_I know that, Xander! I've been thinking about this and it's not exactly an easy choice to make. I've been wrestling with this decision since the other day that we had the fight. This is the hardest choice I've ever had to make," Buffy retorted._

"_Well let me make this easier for you. Your boyfriend lost his soul. He's not the same as he was before we met him. If the soul curse wasn't as dangerous as we've been told then we would have already tried it and maybe things would be easier. But as it stands, the curse is the most dangerous of dark magics there is. For anyone who isn't heavily experienced in magic, it would only corrupt their soul. And it's only more dangerous since we live on the hellmouth and you know how it negatively affects people. Or did you forget about what happened to Marcie?" Xander replied heatedly expecting the conversation to go this way._

"_I can never forget Xander! It was my fault that this happened! And I can never live it down because I'll always remember that I was the one who caused him to lose his soul!" Buffy exclaimed as she broke down in front of everyone. Xander walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He only wanted her to be able to do what she needed to. He read that Angelus was a very dangerous vampire and understand that the vampire held no regards for humanity, proven true by the Judge touching Angelus, only for his powers to have no effect._

"_Buffy, I'm sorry that things came to this. But we all have to work together on this. I'm sorry but there's no other way," Xander said to her._

"_I know. You're just helping me. I'm sorry. And you're right, we can't let him run free anymore. I'll fight him with everything I've got," Buffy said recovering from her breakdown._

"_Alright then. Let's go over some plans," Giles said, happy that they had reach some middle ground._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Xander thought back to the last two months that had followed after the meeting. In that time, the group had learned that Willow's boyfriend was a newly turned werewolf. They had prevented his death at the hands of a ruthless werewolf hunter. The month following that one, Buffy had come down with a serious case of the flu, which she was hospitalized for. This has led to her freaking out as she had developed a fear of hospital's after witnessing her cousin die right in front of her while they were in a hospital. In that time, Angelus had made his way into the hospital. He did not count on Xander being there watching out for the slayer while everyone else was out trying to find him. He thought that the boy was just a coward who hid behind Buffy. However, not only was Xander standing his own ground unexpected, he could sense a change in Xander.

From what he remembered as Angel, the boy had wreaked of the stench of humanity, but something was different about him now. The boy changed in ways he couldn't understand. As he sensed something dangerous about Xander, Angelus decided not to make any attempts to harm Buffy.

Xander's thoughts quickly returned to the matter at hand as everyone was making plans to defeat Angelus without anyone dying. As he listened to the various battle plans, his mind drifted back to a couple of students he knew very well. The first was Amy Madison, whom Xander had known almost as long as Willow. Ever since the love spell incident, Xander knew Amy was a full-blooded witch. But after his meeting with Whistler two months ago, he began to notice just how strong Amy was as a witch.

Then there was Jonathan Levinson, the boy who was picked on by the jocks and bullies of the school. He had always known Jonathan to be a fairly average person. He was the kind of person who most people would think to be the one employing the jocks in the future. However, Xander noticed that Jonathan was different as well. It seemed even he had been using magic, though not as much as Amy. Xander couldn't helped but feel disturbed by everything that he had noticed.

As Xander continued to ponder on the events that transpired, Buffy walked over to him, noticing his solemn look.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, hoping to cheer him up. He smiled at the girl he was in love with when he met her. After some time, he had gotten over his feelings for her. After her breakdown two months prior, they had become closer and formed a tighter friendship.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking about everything that's been going on. Feels like we were dealing with master not too long ago, and now we've got this mess on our hands. Sad to say I was right when I said 'living on a hellmouth means we're doomed'" Xander replied trying to lighten himself up.

"Don't say that Xander. We're going to get through this. We did with the Master and we'll make it out of this, no matter what," She said to him encouraging him.

"Thanks. How are you holding up through all of this?" he asked her, wondering what was going through her mind as the crisis was going on.

"Honestly, I haven't felt the best since this whole thing started. I kept thinking about what if I could never save his soul and the fact that as a slayer, I'd have to kill him. Now that fear has come true. Two months ago, I would have been freaking out over how to handle this. But thanks to you, I realize that it's what I have to do," Buffy replied as she smiled to Xander.

"That's what I'm here for Buff. That and probably to make a good meat-shield," he replied.

"You're not a meat-shield. You've been a great help when we needed you. And if not for you, Ms. Calendar might be..." she stopped,as she thought of the worst that could have happened.

"Hey don't think about that. The important thing is, we're all here and we have a greater force than before. So come on, lets see what we can do to help," he told her as they moved back to the table that everyone is discussing, while Willow was on the computer.

"The fact of the matter is, we still have no way of getting to Angelus without drawing attention to ourselves and we still have Spike and Drusilla to worry about," Giles said to the group, as Willow began to speak up after him.

"Hey guys. I just found something in the coroner's report," she said gaining everyone's attention.

"Odd. Says that the bodies that were recently examined were of two people who worked at the museum. One was the curator and the other a security guard. Says that they were found in a room where a new shipment came in for the museum. Willow, pull up police reports and see what they say," the older man told the redheaded teenager.

"Got 'em. Weird. Says the only thing stolen was a stone statue of a demon with what appeared to be the hilt of a sword sticking out of it. Shipping form says that the statue was called Acathla," Willow replied to Giles.

"Good Lord!" Giles and Zabuto exclaimed to everyone in the library.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Jenny asked the two watchers, worried about their reactions.

"The demon Acathla. It's a very old and powerful demon. Long ago, it was said that he threatened to swallow the entire human world and send it to Hell, thus destroying mankind. But a brave knight fought against him and managed to pierce the demon with a sword. Acathla has been trapped inside a statue ever since," Zabuto replied to Jenny.

"If that sword were to ever be removed from Acathla, then the demon will suck the world into Hell and we will all die. We have to get to Angelus and his group before it's too late," Giles said to everyone.

"Okay. Kendra and Mr. Zabuto can stay here. Ms. Calendar can their watch backs with any possible spells," Buffy said before Xander jumps in.

"I think we may need more magical backup. With just Jen...Ms. Calendar using magic, she'll be more open to any attacks. But I know who can help. We can get Amy and maybe Jonathan," Xander explained.

"Wait, why them?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Amy is a witch, and it seems to run in her family, so she may have a good deal of experience in magic and Jonathan seems to be hanging around her more often, so maybe she taught him something. I'll get them after school," Xander lied as the group dissipates, leaving Giles, Xander, Kendra and Zabuto in the library. He had hoped Buffy would believe him at the moment and not question him later.

"Xander, don't you think you should be heading to class?" Giles asked.

"Won't bother. Besides, there's nothing in class I could learn that won't help me when things like this are hanging over our heads," Xander replied. Jenny looked at him, seeing something in his eyes that she had not seen before, if only because she thought he was just a regular young man: fierce determination.

"Indeed," said Zabuto.

Three Hours Later...

The group had reassembled in the library once the school day was over. Xander looked over at everyone who had remained behind after Buffy left. Amy and Jonathan sat with Willow at the table, showing her various spells in a book that Amy had always kept in her locker at school. The look of excitement on Willow's face was not lost on Xander as he realized that maybe Willow could do something other than just computer stuff. Jenny came up beside him feeling concerned as he had a very serious look on his face that she did not think was possible for the young man.

"Everything okay Xander?" she asked him.

"Well, the very vampire who fought with us through so much is soulless and trying to kill us. We're in a fight that could mean that either some die, we all die with the very slim chance that we live. Did I miss anything, Jenny?" he asked keeping his voice down so no one would hear him ranting slightly.

"Xander, you're looking at this whole thing from the wrong perspective. We've got more help on our side. And when it comes down to it, it seems like there was nothing that could've been done to stop it. Also, I feel more regret over keeping my identity secret than anything. Not just because of my orders but because I feel like I could've warned everyone. But my family thought it best to keep the trigger to losing his soul a secret," Jenny replied angrily.

Well, that wasn't your fault. And no one should fault you for it, since no one knew that it would happen in the first place. By the way, I never got the chance to apologize for the whole love-spell incident," he said to her hesitantly.

"Xander, it's alright. I was never mad at you. In fact, from what I was told, I actually sympathize with you. It hurts when someone you care about turns a cold shoulder to you," she told him, sadly. He looked at her and realized that she wass referring to Giles.

"Anyway, what's important is that you worked things out with Cordelia. At least now, maybe someone better can come along for you, if we survive this," she said, with her eyes trailing him up and down. Xander took notice but thought nothing of it.

"Jenny, I..." he said before he was interrupted by Giles.

"So is everyone ready?" the watcher asked.

"Actually, Mr. Giles, I was wondering about something I read about Angelus. It says he was cursed with a soul, couldn't we use that spell to re-ensoul him and lock it there forever?" Amy asked causing worried looks to pass through his, Xander's and Jenny's faces.

"Amy, the soul spell is too dangerous. It's a dark magic that can corrupt the user's soul," Jenny replied.

"Besides, we don't want to lose anyone else throughout this mess," Xander continued.

"You have a point. I'm sorry I brought it up," Amy said as she moved in to hug Xander, ignoring the look of jealousy on Jenny's, Jonathan's, and Cordelia's faces. Unknown to any of them, Amy read Xander's mind to find out about the spell. After probing, she found that Xander hid the translated spell in his house, as he was the least expected to know magic out of anyone of the group. However, she could not help but sense something strange inside her friend. She could tell that it was not Magic, but something else altogether. She kept that bit of knowledge to herself. She moved back towards Jonathan and Willow looking at more spells, while Amy conversed with Jonathan through telepathy.

"_Hey Jonny. Are you mad about what I just did?" _Amy telepathically said to him.

"_Honestly...I wasn't exactly thrilled. Since when are you and him so chummy?_" he asked her.

"_I needed to know where that spell was. As long as we're not attacked, we can go to Xander's and get the spell so we can perform it. Maybe we can reverse this crazy mess," _she replied.

"_Amy, are you sure about this?"_

"_I promise Jonny, I would never steer you wrong. Just have a little-"_ their conversation was cut off as a group of twelve vampires sieged the library. Kendra and her watcher were already in action, having taken out three vampires. Willow, Amy, Jenny, and Jonathan banded together near the stacks chanting for fire spells to destroy the vampires. The fight was going well, overall until Drusilla made her presence known.

"What have we here? Sheep flocking together for the slaughter. And...oh my dear kitten! My you've gotten much stronger!" she said to Xander as she got a good look at him. She could tell that Xander had something powerful resting within him, though she was not sure what.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xander asked as his mind was being torn between fear of Drusilla acknowledging his presence and confusion about her statement of him growing stronger. As Kendra and Zabuto continued to fight, they took notice and rushed towards Drusilla. Kendra delivered a two punches towards Drusilla, with the second catching the vampire in the face. Meanwhile, the others continued to fight off the vampires. Drusilla and Kendra continued fighting with punches thrown and kicks swung at each other. Unfortunately, as Kendra threw a punch at the female vampire, Drusilla caught her fist and forcefully pulled her, turning her around. Xander looked over to see Drusilla sinking her fangs into Kendra's neck. He rushed over and managed to make Drusilla release her hold on the Jamaican slayer while also throwing the vampire over ten feet away, to the entrance.

"My dear kitten has grown stronger than I thought. Such power unbefitting most humans. Yet, it irradiates you like sunshine. So warm, so strong, so inviting. I will play with you more, Kitty," she said in a husky voice, as she looked Xander in the eye, trying to hypnotize him. However, her psychic powers failed her as Xander charged her, only to be stopped by another vampire.

"No! NO! IT'S ALL WRONG! You're my kitty! And I won't let anyone take you away from me!" she said approaching menacingly towards Xander, before she was knocked unconscious, with Spike standing behind where she had fallen. By this time, the others had gotten rid of the remaining vampires without fail, thanks to the spell-casters of the group. However, Spike's entrance did not give any of the Scoobies comfort.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xander asked heatedly while checking on Kendra.

"I came here to help you lot," Spike answered casually.

"You've got three seconds to get out of here before we kill you," Zabuto answered trying to reign in his anger so he can help Kendra.

"I'm serious. Angel releasing Acathla is bad for all of us. Personally, I preferred the natural order of things, but for Angel, it may as well be bugger all, considering he's taken everything this far," he saed moving to pick up Dru.

"Why exactly should we believe you?" Jenny asked the blonde vampire.

"Because if I really wanted to fight you, we'd be duking it out right now! Listen, you don't have much time. Angel is preparing to awaken Acathla and send this sodding planet to hell, straight away. And the slayer won't be able to stop him with just her powers alone. You, Harris, need to find her and help her," Spike said, causing everyone in the library to look at Xander.

"Where's he going to release him?" Xander asked.

"At his place. FInd the slayer and do it now. The rest of you need to get this slayer to a hospital quick," Spike demanded of the others. Not seeing any argument with his logic, Giles used the phone to call for an ambulance.

"Spike, why are you helping us?" Xander asked with skepticism lacing his voice.

"Simple. I loved the natural order of things. Things like me run amok, the slayer comes in to stop it, eventually, I fight the slayer, and let things go from there. But more than that, I love Drusilla. And seeing Angel have his way with my lady upsets me more than anything. I'm sure you'd do the same for your girls. After all, you love. And yeah, I may be love's bitch, but I am man enough to admit it," Spike explained as he picks up Drusilla and begins to walk out.

"Oh and don't worry. My only real fight is always with the slayer. Bugger with everything else," the blonde vampire said before exiting the library.

With Spike's departure, Xander pondered Spike's words for a second. Both he and Drusilla had hinted at the young man having something special inside of him, though neither could tell what exactly it was. What Xander knew for sure was that something could happen to Buffy when she faced Angel. And it could mean her death, this time for good. With grim determination set on his face, Xander rushed out of the library intent on finding his friend. Unknown to him, Jenny saw the look on his face as he rushed off. The entire time, she thought to herself how much the young man she thought of as a jokester, had proven to be the man they all would need, should anything ever happen to Giles. She wished him the best knowing that this fight would prove difficult for him the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Author's note: So the last chapter, was a major turning point in the story. It was also the longest chapter in this story by far. The reason for that is because, in the show, the attack on the library happened when they least expected it. So any action in the library would've taken place in the same night. SOme of you may be surprised that stuff like Giles being kidnapped didn't happen, or Willow trying to perform the soul curse not taking place as well. One point of this story is that some things in history could've been changed but some events were still likely to happen. However, that does not mean that major events would not happen. They will, but not in the way that they have already. Also, I'd like to address the whole issue about Whistler and the powers not knowing that Acathla would be released by Angel because he lost his soul sleeping with Buffy. Honestly, that itself seems like a MAJOR issue for the Powers to not see coming. They knew Acathla would likely be released but they couldn't see Angel being the one doing it. These are the same guys who watched over everything that happened and yet Whistler tells Buffy that the powers did not see Buffy and Angel falling in love and angel losing his soul as a result? Seriously? But I've ranted enough. You guys get it. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Xander raced over to Buffy's house as quickly as he could. His desire to save Buffy from dying fueled him to run even as he knew that he would grow tired. As he came upon Revello Drive, he could see Buffy's house not too far away. He ran up to the door, hoping that Buffy had not left home yet. As he came closer to the front entrance, he found the door open. Xander rushed in, hoping that nothing happened to Buffy or her mother. As he walked in, he heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find Joyce Summers, with her head in her hands, saying something, he could not quite understand.<p>

"Ms. Summers. What happened?" he asked weakly, knowing that something was wrong.

"Oh! Xander! Xander, Buffy is gone!" she answered hysterically.

"What! What happened?" Xander asked as his face went pale.

"W-we had a horrible argument!" she began to say before she started bawling.

"Wait, hold on. Just, slowly, tell me what happened," Xander said calmly and soothingly. Ms. Summers got herself together and told him what happened not too long ago. She explained that Buffy came home looking odd. She had tried talking to her daughter hoping everything was alright but Buffy kept saying she needed to take care of something. Buffy made her way out of the door, with Joyce following her outside, when a vampire jumped out of the bushes to attack them. Buffy fought it off and staked it, only for Joyce to see it turn to dust. Xander listened attentively t Joyce's story, while paying attention to her reactions from what she said. He could tell that she was freaking out about what she saw. But there was something else that was bothering her.

"Ms. Summers, do you know where Buffy could have gone?" Xander asked her, trying not to let his concern get the better of him.

"Oh god! Xander! After Buffy explained to me what happened and who she is and what she does...I should've listened to her. I mean after all this time, it made sense that all these things happen because of vampires and demons...I told her, if she went through that door, to never come back!" she cried as Xander approached her and wrapped his arms around the older woman, hoping to calm her down.

"Don't worry Ms. Summers. I'll find Buffy and I'll make sure she's safe. I won't let anything happen to her," he said to Joyce.

"Thank you Xander. I'm sorry that...that Buffy couldn't see you the way you saw her," she said to him with some regret.

"It's okay. She'll always be important to me," he said leaving Joyce alone in her house, heading to the one place he knows Buffy would head to.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale, California<p>

Crawford Street Mansion

Buffy had arrived at the old mansion where her lover had been living since he came there. As she traversed the stairway leading to what was left of the living area, she thought back on every fond memory she shared with memory. Unfortunately, this led her mind to the reason why all of this started. For her, the memory was her fondest but also her worst. What should have been a night for two people to consummate their relationship, wound up turning into the start of a horrible nightmare for her and her friends. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see the demon statue of Acathla, minus the sword hilt.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd actually show up. Thought you'd be so focused on having your dear Angel back. Well he's not here. In fact, I'll bet he's just floating around somewhere aimlessly crying out about wanting to be here with you but not being able to get to you. Ooooh, he's so patheeeeetic! But I can say this, he knows how to have a good time with ladies. After all, he had quite the time with you," the vampire said laughing to himself at the pain Buffy had been experiencing since the ordeal started.

As Buffy looked at the demon before her, she became certain of one thing: the thing starting in front of her, walking and talking with Angel's voice, was not him. He was just another vampire like the rest. Drawing the sword she had grabbed from home, Buffy put herself into a fighting stance with Angelus doing the same, using the sword he pulled from Acathla. As their swords clashed, the epic battle began.

* * *

><p>Madison Residence<p>

Amy and Jonathan were sitting in her bedroom preparing the soul spell that Amy had learned of thanks to the knowledge she gained from reading Xander's mind. Everything that was needed was set for the ritual to begin. She even had the Orb of Thesulah, which she read about in many books on witchcraft. She was very surprised to learn that the Magic Box had the orb in stock, although it took some serious convincing to let the owner give it to her. Everything was set as they prepared to chant the incantation.

"Amy...are you sure we can do this?" Jonathan asked her, with uncertainty.

"Jonathan, if we can give that vampire, Angel, his soul back, we may be able to stop his plan and get him back to fighting for the good guys. Besides, from what Xander and Giles told us, one person alone would be unable to perform this spell correctly, because it needs a considerable amount of power, and we both have enough magical power to pull this off. Jonathan, I'm asking you to have faith in what we're about do. Please..help me. I can't do this without you," she pleaded with him. He looked at her, knowing well that the girl he came to have feelings for was asking him to be a part of something bigger than himself, because she needed him to be. He gathered his courage and looked at her.

"Okay. Let's do it," he said to her.

They both linked their hands and closed their eyes. Their thoughts concentrated on bringing Angel's soul back. They recited the incantation.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur.

Not dead, nor not of the living,

spirits of the interregnum, I call.

Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm.

Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte!

Nici mort, nici al fiinţei,

lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el.

Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie!

Acum! Acum!" they both chant, as light began to flash around them.

* * *

><p>Crawford Street Mansion<p>

Buffy and Angelus were fighting intensely, as their swords clashed with each swing one took at the other. However, neither seemed to be giving way to each other as the fight was raging on. Unknown to their knowledge, they had an uninvited guest watching them. Xander had arrived at the mansion as the slayer and the vampire were in a fierce battle for the world. As Xander looked on, he could see determination in Buffy's eyes. But he could also see two emotions that could be her downfall: despair and love. Her despair, he figured came from possible losing Angel forever, and her love for who he was before losing his soul drove her to fight. Unfortunately, his examination would prove true as Angelus had knocked Buffy across the room and into a wall, effectively knocking her out.

At that very moment, Xander knew what he had to do. As Angelus walked over to Buffy ready to finish her, Xander jumped out from his hiding place. Angelus looked at the young man he had always thought was a nuisance, and sensed that seem feeling he experienced when Buffy was in the hospital. This time, however, he saw an aura surrounding Xander. Xander himself didn't understand the feeling that was flowing throughout his entire body. As he approached the vampire who was once an ally to the Scoobies, he lifted an arm and a blue-green blast of energy was launched at the vampire.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale Memorial<p>

The group had arrived in the hospital about fifteen minutes after Xander left and the paramedics came to help Kendra. Most of everyone that was there were anxious as they had not heard any new information regarding the Jamaican slayer. Zabuto took the waiting the hardest as he was the one who was supposed to train her. Instead, he now doubted himself, his abilities as a watcher, and the council itself, as his felt the way he taught the girl, who was almost like a daughter to him, was now likely in critical condition because she had been taught to be a soldier first and a human being last. As for Jenny, Cordelia, and Willow, they could not help but worry about Xander since he took off after Spike's last words before leaving with Drusilla. They could tell something had been different about him since he saved Jenny but did not know what.

"I should've never trained her in the manner that the council ordered," Zabuto said out of nowhere, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sam, you mustn't blame this on yourself. She did her best in the fight," Giles said trying to reassure his colleague.

"Rupert, look at the facts! The council has always taught watchers to train the slayers as soldiers! Never as human beings! Looking back on everything now, it's no wonder a slayer is never expected to survive her first year," Zabuto said, beating himself up.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure everything will be fi-" Willow interrupted Giles before he can finish.

"HEY! Here comes the doctor!" she exclaimed as everyone stands as the doctor approaches them.

"I have some news to tell you all. The young lady is alive, she made it," he began to explain.

"But you should know...her situation was touch-and-go but only for about ten seconds," he continued.

"What exactly do you mean touch-and-go?" Giles asked not liking where the explanation was heading.

"To be perfectly honest sir...it seemed that we were a little too late getting the transfusion done for Kendra. She actually flatlined for about ten seconds before we were able to revive her," the doctor explained, with regret in his voice or telling the group what happened.

"You're saying she died in the process?" Zabuto asked not believing his ears.

"Yes she did. But as I said, we were able to revive her. She's making a full recovery right now. You're all free to see her. I think she'd be glad to have her friends with her," the doctor said before he turned around to leave. The group did not immediately leave as they considered the doctors words.

"So what does this mean?" Cordelia asked breaking the silence.

"What it means is that, much like Buffy, Kendra's death will awaken whoever the next slayer is," Giles replied while pulling off his glasses to clean them. The group stood in silence pondering what this could mean as there are now three slayers in existence.

* * *

><p>Crawford Street Mansion<p>

Xander and Angelus looked at each other with a fearsome hatred. Angelus had never expected to be hit with a power he had never seen, let alone for it to be caused by Xander. The vampire sneered at the human boy and picked up his sword while Xander walked over to where Buffy's had fallen, intent on finishing the fight for his friend.

"So the white knight has come to save the damsel after all? You really are a piece of work, Harris. You really want to do this after everything she's put you through?" Angelus asked seriously, even while he's seethed on the inside.

"This isn't about me and her. It's about the world. The world we all live in. And I won't let you destroy it," Xander replied while swinging Buffy's sword at his hated enemy.

As the two warriors picked up the fight, Xander used every possible technique that Whistler, Giles, and Mr. Zabuto taught him in his training while utilizing some improvised moves. For Xander, this fight wasn't just some random creature seeking to hurt the innocent as a means of some sadistic pleasure, this was a fight that hinged on the lives or deaths of every human in the world. The two traded swings of their swords as they were able to match each other. Throughout the fight, Xander noticed the portal opened by Acathla was becoming wider.

The young man began to grow desperate as he realizes what will happen.

"Give up boy. Even if you kill me, Acathla will suck this world into Hell. The only way to stop it is to spill my blood. And I can tell you right now, that just won't happen," Angelus said, too arrogant to realize his mistake. They continued fighting until Angelus stopped as if he were in pain. His eyes grew wide with shock and then glowed with an light orange. The vampire stopped to look around him, and took in his surrounding environment.

"Xander! Buffy! Oh God!" Angel exclaimed as he noticed the young man that stood before him, and the girl he loved sprawled out on the floor.

"Did I...did I do this?" Angel asked Xander.

"Yeah. I guess...you got your soul back," Xander stated without asking, knowing the obvious of what has to come next.

"Xander...I'm sor-" he never finished as Xander pierces the sword through Angel's body.

"I know Angel. So am I," Xander replied trying to keep his voice cold as possible but still knowing the implications of what he did.

"Buffy!" Angel said as Acathla's portal consumed the re-ensouled vampire before closing.

As silence overtook the mansion, Buffy started coming to from the blow she suffered. She began looking around rapidly, trying to find her bearings until she noticed that all that was in the mansion was Xander standing in front of her with her sword in his hand.

"Xander? What happened?" she asked him while feeling confused.

"Angel's gone. The portal was opening while you two fought. But he knocked you out, so I stepped in. Angelus let it slip that the only way to close the portal was if his blood was spilled. Before we could finish fighting, though, something happened. He got his soul back. But the portal was growing larger, so I..." he stopped explaining hoping Buffy understood what he had to do and why.

"You killed him? And sent him to Hell?" she asked with despair filling her voice. She knew that killing him would've had to happen. But knowing that he regained his soul only to still suffer the fate that he did, and at the hands of her best friend, still broke her heart.

"I didn't have a choice Buffy. We all would have died. I'm sorry. You should go to the hospital. Kendra got into an ugly fight with Drusilla. You should check on her," he told her. She left the mansion, and headed to Sunnydale Memorial with Xander trailing behind her slightly.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale Memorial<p>

Buffy and Xander had arrived at the hospital. After speaking with a receptionist, they headed to the room where they were told Kendra was resting in. As they came to her room, they noticed everyone else already there and appeared to be fine.

"Buffy. Glad to see you're alright," Giles said with elation in his voice.

"Yeah. Just Dandy," she replied solemnly.

"Buffy, what happened?" Giles asked.

Buffy, Xander, and Giles stepped outside of Kendra's room to discussed what happened. Buffy mentioned the argument she got into with her mother and her fight at mansion. She even told Giles what Xander told her after she woke up to find Xander there and Angel gone.

"Good lord!" Giles nearly shouted as he looked at Xander in shock.

"My thoughts exactly. So what happened after I left?" Buffy asked while Xander remained silent. Giles regaled Buffy with the details of the fight and how Kendra wound up the hospital bed recovering from her injury. While Giles did mention that Spike warned them about Angel without making any moves against them, he conveniently left out what Spike had told Xander.

"Wow. I'm glad to know you're all okay. But what about this new slayer? What do you think will happen to her?" Buffy asked her watcher.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, she can survive on her own," Giles answered her.

They went back inside Kendra's room and picked up the conversation to uplift their spirits despite the circumstances. Throughout the joyful discussion, Xander's eyes flicked across the room to everyone; most notably Cordelia, Willow, and Jenny. He thought about his relationship with the three women in all the time he has known them. Cordelia was always nasty towards him simply because he did not come from a wealthy family. Her opinion of him changed after the battle against the Tarakan assassin. Over time, she came to care for him. However, they both knew that they were very mismatched in every aspect. This fact led to their break-up and Xander using Amy to cast the love-spell. While they are no longer together, he still cares a great deal about her as she does for him.

His next thoughts centered around his best friend of fifteen years. He and Willow had always been there for each other through their numerous bad times and the good times they shared. Things had changed drastically after they came to know Buffy and her secret. Over time, it seemed Willow began to drift from Xander even though she still loved him. Still, since the love-spell incident, Xander could not help but feel discontent with himself. The spell had backfired and caused Willow's hidden feelings to surface with full force. He had no idea about Willow's feelings towards him even though he had felt a growing attraction to her. However, what hurt him the most was knowing that his chance at real love had been cut out of his life as Willow was dating Oz, who while a nice guy was incidentally a werewolf. Seeing him come in and wrap her in a warm, loving embrace only served to remind him of what he could not have with Cordelia.

His thoughts then drifted to Jenny Calendar. For him, she seemed the most enigmatical to him compared to the rest of the girls. He had always known Jenny as the computer teacher at the high school. He would've never guessed in a million years that his favorite teacher was also there making sure that the town was protected from any threats of Angel losing his soul. He understood very well her reasons for keeping her identity secret as there were demons and vampires who would've been more than happy to set Angelus free and keep her from restoring his soul. The group's ostracizing of her had led to her almost being killed. But he faced that danger to save her because he cared about her and could not stand to lose another friend to demons like Jesse. And lately, he began to notice her looking at him more and more. He may have felt flattered as she may have admired how brave he had been throughout the crisis but he couldn't help but feel it was something else.

The group finally began to disperse from Kendra's room to head to their respective homes for a well-deserved rest for the night. Buffy decided to ride with Oz and Willow to the Rosenberg residence as Buffy could not face her mother just yet. Mr. Zabuto stayed behind with Kendra as Cordelia and Giles headed out, leaving Xander and Jenny alone outside of Kendra's room.

"So where does this leave you, Xander?" Jenny asked the young man she had come to admire.

"I'm just going to head home. This has been a trying day for everyone. And to be honest, home doesn't seem bad compared to what we've been through tonight," he answered her.

"You're not going home. You're coming with me," she said to him. While the young man wanted to ignore her demand, he found himself going along with her.

The two left the hospital and head to her car. As Jenny started it and headed away from the hospital, Xander began to wonder what fate would throw him next. He now knew well that the life of a slayer was anything but simple for her and anyone involved. Yet he still found himself drawn to conflicts where he would gladly lay down his life for his friends if need be.

* * *

><p>Calendar Residence<p>

The two made it back to Jenny's home without any incident. They entered her home where Jenny escorted him to her bedroom, which surprised the young man greatly, as this was not a situation he was used to, even after the love-spell incident. Jenny sat on her bed and patted a spot next to her for the young man to sit. She looked deep into his eyes while her hands gently clasped his shoulders.

"Just relax," she whispered huskily as her lips begin to make contact with his.

She kissed him softly and it turned hungry as she began to shed his clothes away. Meanwhile, Xander's hands roamed Jenny's body gently undoing her clothes as well. As their clothes laid on the floor, Xander laid back on her bed as she moved to lie over him. They looked into each other's eyes, both seeing fear and want from each other. Jenny lowered her lips to his and gently nibbled on his lower lip, causing his mouth to part open, allowing her tongue entry into his mouth where his tongue met her's. The rest of the night passed in a blur for Xander as he and Jenny lost themselves in the throws of passion. Eventually, they both succumbed to sleep, with her laying in his arms feeling safe as she fell asleep, while he enjoyed feeling how soft, warm, and comforting she was. As he slept, he dreamed again of the same young woman with dark hair, fighting desperately for something she cannot see.

* * *

><p>Boston, Massachusetts<p>

The young woman Xander saw in his dreams was fighting against a group of men who thought she was some random score that they'd easily overpower. However, they were having a tough time as this girl was fighting them off with some success compared to previous girls they've exploited. As one of them moved in on her, she suddenly felt her body become invigorated as she threw a straight punch at him, sending him twenty feet away and unconscious. The others quickly moved in to attack only to be put down quickly and brutally by the dark-haired girl.

"Damn! I could get used to this!" she said excitedly as she made her way home to her guardian, whom to her lack of knowledge was also her watcher.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This really bears no repeating.

Author's note: So the story arc for altered history of season two has officially come to an end. For anyone wondering why I played things out the way I did, it's as I said before, certain things in the show could've been changed to where everything would be different. Kendra's death was a major example. I thought it seemed sort of strange for Drusilla to have slit her throat when she could've drained Kendra dry. But by keeping her and Jenny alive, this means that other events would be altered but some things would till happen. Those of you reading saw this happen throughout the story, from Amy and Jonathan performing the soul spell, and Xander being the one to send Angel to hell. And now you got a glimpse of something that was left unchanged. On with the story.

* * *

><p>May 13th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

Calendar Residence.

The rays from the morning sun filtered in Jenny's bedroom, hitting Xander square in the face. As he woke up, he realized that someone was laying on him and they were both without their clothes. As he looks at Jenny, he recounts everything that happened the night before. Buffy had gone to fight Angelus on her own, leaving the group with some protection thanks to magic users, which he realized two of whom were missing after Spike took Drusilla away. He then remembered his conversation with Buffy's mother and that she kicked out her daughter. He realized that Joyce was never aware of her daughter's status as a slayer until last night, so he could only empathize with her considering his own reaction when he found out. The memory that was one of the clearest was what happened when he arrived at the mansion seeing Buffy unconscious and then that trick he pulled with the light coming out of his hands.

'_What the hell was that? Was that what Whistler was talking about with the gift from the Powers,'_ he thought to himself as he thought back on what happened next. He fought Angelus a second time, even being able to stand his ground evenly with the vampire. He remembered reading about how Spike had killed to slayers in his time, which made him wonder about Angelus. But in the course of the fight, he got his soul back and the Angel he had come to know and envy returned. Unfortunately, Xander had to put the sword through Angel to close the portal. Buffy's face, after she woke up, told him that she would react the way he knew she would. He knew what he had to do but it didn't make the feelings of hurt and anger towards himself lessen until he thought back on where he was and why.

Jenny was finally waking up, letting out a slight moan from sleeping in a way she wasn't used to. She looked up into the eyes of the young man, whom she had come to view as more than just some teenage boy. He had stepped up to take charge of something where others would run away from. He was never afraid to say what he felt if he thought it needed to be said. He saved her life, fought by her side, and supported her when the Scoobies had all just about disassociated themselves from her. With the exception of Giles, Xander Harris had shown that he could be as strong and courageous as any man. She had also seen the side of him that was hurt and tortured over the death of Jesse as well as the abuse he takes from his own family. THrough it all, she had seen how gentle, warm, and caring he could be. That was why she initiated the kiss, which led to their lovemaking. The only question they both thought to themselves was where to go form here.

"Good morning," she says to him, with a smile growing on her face.

"Good morning," he replies smiling back to her, feeling better than he ever had in his entire life.

"How did you sleep?" she asks him not really sure how to lead up to what they were both thinking.

"Best I've ever slept. I didn't think it was possible. Is there something on your mind?" he asks back, knowing what was coming next for the both of them.

"Yes. But it can wait for a while. For now, let me fix us some breakfast," she says, giving a peck on the lips, before she gets up from the bed. Xander takes a moment to admire how beautiful Jenny is before he quickly averts his eyes, as he did not want to be a pig, despite their night together. Jenny puts on a blue robe and heads out of the room. Xander lingers for a few moments before he throws on his clothes and leaves the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

As Xander sits at the table, Jenny is almost done preparing their meal. Xander looks at her while her back his turned thinking now is the right time.

"So, what do we do about this?" Xander asks her.

"You mean about us? Honestly, I think it's best that we don't have another night like last night," she says, seeing his confusion.

"Can't say I'm surprised this was a one time thing," he responds trying to remain calm.

"Xander, what we shared last night, is the most meaningful experience I could have with any man. I'm saying we should not have another experience like it because this could prove damaging for some of the others," she says trying to state her point.

"Screw the others," he says with slight malice.

"You shouldn't say that, Xander," she retorts.

"And why not? You saw how fast they pushed you away hen you told them who you were. Sure you knew about the curse but you didn't know what Buffy and Angel would do after that whole deal with the Judge. Everyone ostracized you as if you had done something wrong to us. You didn't. And if I wasn't thee when Angel tried to..." he stops knowing he'd rather not revisit that horrible possibility, even if he prevented it. She was still one of the few adults he admired and respected. The thought of having almost lost someone who had proven a friend and valuable ally made him shake slightly.

"I know. But I'm still here, thanks to you. I wanted to show you how much you've come to mean to me. But I said that we can't have another chance like last night, because you deserve someone who could love you for all of you. Someone to understand you. Someone who could stand by you even through your darkest days," she said as she approached Xander. Her statement was met with confusion from Xander.

"Wait. Jenny, what exactly do you mean?" he asks her.

"You may not understand but you have a power growing inside of you. It's strong but from what I've sensed, it can prove dangerous. When you came to the hospital last night, you seemed different. I sensed your feelings and there was a lot of negativity weighing on your mind. Whatever this power is, it's proving to be a great asset but also a heavy burden. And I'm for you because I don't know what can happen to you if you're pushed down a dark path. I can only hope you stay on the path of the light," she says soothingly, as he contemplates her answer.

He had wondered what exactly was up with him. He had felt it last night when he fought Angelus. He saw the blue-green bolt of energy that he launched from his hand at the vampire. He thought it may have been a one time deal, as he had never experienced any of the supernatural power compared to the rest of the group, except for Cordy. He thought maybe he could tell Buffy and Giles every detail involving this new ability but decided against it. He figured that they wouldn't believe him or that maybe he was trying some spell he had idea about considering the love-spell incident. Either way, if they do find out, it would all be in due time. For now, he figured he'd play the role of the sideman until a time comes where he has a chance to make a difference.

"Well, whatever happens, I promise I'll find a way," he says thinking that he'd have to meet with Whistler sooner or later.

"You're welcome. And no matter what, I'll always be here for you. You can count on me," she responds, kissing him again.

The two finish their meals and prepare for the new day as they survived another apocalypse. Jenny drives Xander to his house for a quick change of clothes without waking his parents. They drive some more until they are a block away from the school as to prevent suspicion like last time. Xander makes his way down the block and into the school, followed by Jenny as they both head to the library. Inside, the rest of the group including Amy and Jonathan were discussing the events of the previous. Xander noticed that The newcomers to the group seemed to look almost guilty as Giles mentioned what happened with Buffy and Xander when they dealt with Angel. He thought it odd until he sensed magic coming off of them both. The residual traces of magic seemed to be stronger than the last time Xander picked on them, as he had no idea that the two performed the soul-spell together.

"At any rate, I talked with Sam, and he's talked with the council and it's been decided that he and Kendra will stay here in Sunnydale. Also, it seems she will be starting here at the high school as of next year," Giles said Xander and Jenny enter the library.

"That's good news. We could all use some after everything that happened," Buffy said lifting her head to see the pair walk in, though keeping her eyes away from Xander. He picked up on this and deduced that she was still reeling from what he did to Angel.

"Yes. If not for Xander, she may not have survived the night. Seems the young man is the guardian angel of the hellmouth," Giles said smiling slightly at the simile he used for the young man.

"Hey!" Buffy says mocking offense at the comment.

"Second guardian angel," Giles says with a glint in his eyes as Buffy smiles at him.

"What about this third slayer? Do you think anything will be done about her?" Cordelia asks surprising everyone.

"Well, so far everything seems to be quiet, even here on the hellmouth. Unless something happens that gives the council reason to send her here, it's best she remains wherever she resides for the time being," he responds to the cheerleader.

"Great. For once we have real peace and quiet. If you guys don't mind, I'll just mosey on somewhere and not wake up until summer starts," Xander says as he walks out of the library. The rest of the group couldn't help but look strangely at him, including Oz. They all noticed that Xander's joke not only lacked the clever wit that he always incorporated but the humor was absent for some reason. Jenny knew well why and what it could mean for him and the group. She could only hope that he does not lose himself.

* * *

><p>Four Months Later...<p>

After their junior year, the teenagers who made up the Scoobies had become a stranger, with the addition of Kendra to the group. She had been adapting well in Sunnydale, even becoming accustomed to the pop culture of the other teenagers and getting over her shyness of men. Buffy had been returned home the next day after the meeting they had, when the school day was over, four months prior. Joyce was still skeptical about the whole vampire slayer business as she tried repressing the memory but couldn't due to the trauma surrounding what happened. Buffy convinced her to come along her patrol to show her. As a newborn vampire had risen, Joyce was shocked to see what happened until she marveled at how Buffy courageously fought and defeated it. Soon, she was informed of the other dangers and Buffy showed her every precaution to take. Giles and Jenny had decided, four months ago, not to pursue a romantic relationship, as they felt that their duties could wind up proving more fatal for each other than they thought. They maintain a good friendship, although Giles would never know of her night of intimacy with Xander, at the moment. Oz and Willow are still together, although Willow had found herself thinking more about Xander and his strange behavior, while her romantic feelings for him began to resurface. Cordelia had become good friends with Xander, despite their permanent break-up. She had even renounced Harmony and those other morons she once called her friends, as she found herself more and more unlike them and more into her own person. For the most part, things were going well for the Scoobies. But one of their most difficult battles would fall upon them. And it would start with the arrival of a the third slayer.

* * *

><p>September 6th, 1998<p>

Boston, Massachusetts

Warehouse

A raven-haired girl was standing face-to-face with a group of five vampires. The leader, however, was grotesquely different compared to the others. His face had mutated into a permanent vampire face like the Master. What made him different were his cloven hands and feet, which mutated due to his old age. The young girl looked at her watcher who was tied to the back wall of the warehouse,still alive fortunately, as she was kidnapped by the lesser vampires to lure the young girl out.

"What will you do now Faith? You can't escape," the grotesque vampire snarled at the young woman. Faith couldn't help but tremble in fear as she had not come up against a vampire like him, despite all of her training. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what. Suddenly, as if responding to her need to survive, her mind was assaulted with visions. She saw herself in a place she had heard, fighting side-by-side with two girls: one with blonde hair and another with a dark skin tone. They fought the vampire that stood before Faith now. She saw herself growing closer to a number of people who knew the two girls, particularly to a young man with dark hair. She saw herself fighting evil with him helping. But she also saw herself attempting to rape him, trying kill off the group that she fought with. What disgusted her the most was her helping vampires instead of killing them. Before her mind snapped back to reality, she saw the same young man with a look in his eyes that she knew all too well. His eyes held despair, sadness, and most of all, darkness.

Snapping out of her daze, which seemed to last three seconds, she found herself lashing out at all of the vampires, pulling out her stake, effectively killing three of them, leaving only the mutant vampire and a dark-skinned vampire in a business suit. As she took out a knife from her jacket, she leapt at the mutant vampire, slashing his right eye out and kicking his lackey about twenty feet away before she made a dash for her watcher, cutting the ropes to set her free.

"Diana! Diana, can you move?" she asks hoping she can save the woman who had become a mother to her.

"Yes Faith, I'm fine! We have to distract Kakistos so we can leave," she says as said vampire recovers from the attack.

Faith spots a drum barrel next to them. She kicks it over, as the flammable content spills out. Whipping out and flicking open the lighter she kept in her pants pocket, Faith sparked it and threw it on the fuel once the liquid spread far enough that the vampires could not reach the vampires. The two women make their way to a car used by the vampires, with Faith hot-wiring it, causing it to start up and her shifting the gears and speeding off into the night.

"I'm glad I got you out of there. I'm so sorry about this. I-I had no idea-" Faith starts as tears are spilling onto her face.

"Faith, it's not your fault. They kidnapped me so they could get to you. They know what you're capable of and how strong you are and can be. You did well. Im proud of you," Diana says to her surrogate daughter. Faith felt a great deal of gratitude and happiness hearing this.

"Thank you. But we can't stay here anymore. It's not safe. They're only come after us again," she replied to her watcher.

"You're right. And I know exactly where to go," Diana said.

"Where to?" Faith asked, though she had an idea where. Diana looks at her with confidence knowing who it was they could seek help from.

"Sunnydale."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, something's wrong.

Author's note: So now I'm going to get to the heart of the story. I can assure anyone interested that the story will span past season 3. I have no intention of cutting this story short. Also, as I've mentioned in previous chapters, some of the major moments of the show will be portrayed differently, which will include Faith in the seasons after season 3. Not sure if I mentioned, but Faith had a lot of potential as a character for the show, yet it was all squandered by having her become one of the characters to be the most hated by the Scoobies, and with the way season 7 ended, all it did at the most was amp up Buffy's character, which the show already did. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the twists I try to put in.

* * *

><p>October 6th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale, California

The Bronze

Xander and the rest of the Scoobies sat around in the lounging area of the club that the teenage resident frequented to. He thought hat they could use a break form all of the craziness that had gone in the week before. Joyce had obtained an African mask from the gallery where she worked. As it turns out, the mask was capable of reviving the recently deceased. It wasn't until Joyce had invited the entire gang over for dinner that they realized what exactly was going on. The neighbor who lived next to the Summers' home was killed only to be revived and wear the mask, turning her into the demon that the mask came from. Eventually, Buffy destroyed the demon by impaling a shovel into the demon's face. The rest of the week went well without incident, save for the occasional slaying of vampires.

Now the group sat in the club just passing the time having fun, especially after Buffy talked to Scott Hope. He had been Buffy's new crush and she was hoping to make some progress with him. However, Xander picked up on something, or someone. He looked out onto the dance floor to see a well-shaped girl dancing with some guy who looked as if he just walked right out of the seventies.

"Check out the Slut-o-rama and her Disco Dave," Cordelia sneered after she took note of Xander's eye movements.

"What was the last thing that guy danced to? K.C. and the Sunshine Band?" she asked rhetorically. Xander, Buffy, and Kendra could tell that the guy the young woman was dancing with was a vampire. However, Xander wanted to keep his growing power a secret, so he played the same role of jokester for the group.

"I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine," Buffy answered darkly as they all saw the girl follow the guy outside, with them trailing behind. They came to a stop as they reached the alleyway that one of the side entrances led to. They could hear some rustling and turned tot heir right.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked hoping to save a life.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe they're making out-" Cordy said as she heard someone being shoved against the wall.

"That's not what making out sounds like! Unless I'm doing it wrong..." Willow said, causing Xander to look at her strangely, before they moved in on the vampire. However, they did not expect the sight that they were met with.

The girl they intended to rescue had shoved the vampire back and proceeded to kick his ass further. This caused everyone to look back at her in awe as they began to think the same thing.

"Well, guess it's safe to say she's a-" Oz spoke up before Xander interrupted.

"Slayer," Xander said as everyone looked at him. The vampire spun the girl around, intending the bite her. Instead, he was head-butted and while the girl looked at them, which caused Xander to have the most surprised face out of everyone.

"Hi! I'm Faith! You must be Buffy and Kendra!" she said happily as she continued to pummel the vampire. before she reached out to Buffy.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Faith asked, grabbing Buffy's stake and then piercing the vampire in his heart. The vampire turned to dust as Faith walked up to them all.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without ya," Faith said handed her stake back to Buffy. She stopped to get a good look at the group as she had a serious vibe of deja vu. As she looked at Buffy and Kendra, she could tell that the two girls are slayers just like her. However, the next person she laid eyes on caused her to almost yelp out of shock. As her eyes laid on Xander, she could tell immediately that the young man with dark hair was different. She knew for sure that he was human but she felt something that she did not with any other human. She thought of telling him about her dream before she arrived in town but thought i crazy as she just met him.

"So, you're the new slayer?" Kendra asked trying to get an idea of the kind of person Faith is. She figured that this new girl was vastly much more different than her or Buffy.

She could tell as she watched the dark-haired slayer fight the vampire she just staked. She clearly reveled in being a vampire slayer but something about her was putting the Jamaican girl off. She would find out sooner or later.

"That's right. But I don't think I could be called THE slayer. I mean look at you girls. You've both got the power too. This could be fun," she said moving past them back into the Bronze.

The group, which included Faith for the night, sat in the area they were in as they listened to some of Faith's stories of slaying. Oz and Willow were entranced by Faith's stories. The others were more reserved in their reactions for their own reasons. Buffy had felt as if Faith was the kind of girl that Giles would prefer to train, bar Kendra. Kendra was more shy about hearing Faith's stories as the girl seemed more open about what she did and how she did them. She had never met anyone who seemed so free about her slaying. She was almost scared of what the girl could do if she were angered. Cordelia could only try to keep herself from looking jealous of Faith. She didn't miss the look that Xander had on his face when he laid eyes on her. She knew she shouldn't but she still cared greatly about the young man and wasn't sure what to think. However, she wasn't aware of the dreams that Xander was having about the new slayer in town.

Finally, Xander himself, was the most shocked out of everyone in the group. He had first believed that the dreams he had were just recurring and that he had dreamed of meeting someone new. However, he didn't expect that he would meet the girl in front of him, let alone her being a slayer. As she talked with everyone in the group, he caught the glances she passed at him every now and then. He was snapped out of his train of thought when Faith asked Buffy a question she was unable to answer.

"So B, what was your toughest kill?" Faith asked curious about her sister slayer. Buffy wanted to answer her question, but found that she couldn't. She looked to Xander but he only dropped his gaze to the floor as the question was reopening a wound that was close to being completely gone. He still could not forget the look on Buffy's face the night that he sent Angel to hell. She looked devastated, heartbroken, and disappointed in him. At the end of the day though, he only wanted everyone he loved to live.

"Um...can't say that I had one," Buffy answered Faith timidly. Kendra looked as though she wanted to say something but refrained as she thought about the subject. She remembered what her watcher had told her about the incident. As much as she disliked Angel for being a vampire, she had been informed that he had a soul. And seeing her sister slayer in pain was not something she could stand seeing, especially after how close she had become to the group.

"Damn B! You got mad skills! What about you Ken?" Faith asked the Jamaican slayer.

"Same here," Kendra said smiling to the dark-haired slayer, imagining her reaction.

"Holy crap! I should be taking lessons from you girls! And with us three slayers on the hellmouth, ain't no way any demon can come up against us!" Faith declared, despite the fear she had, now that she would be living in Sunnydale. She knew that sooner or later that freak vampire would catch up to her. It was only a matter of time.

"Well, anyway, I gotta head back to my watcher and crash for the night. Catch you guys on the flip side," Faith said before she left the building. She gave the group one last glance before she was out of the building. However, her gaze was focused directly on Xander. The young man caught the gaze and could tell that she wanted to know more about him. He quickly looked to his friends.

"Well, I think I'll go too. It's just been too much excitement for one night," Xander said to the group.

"Oh come on! No such thing as too much!" Willow said convincing him to stay. She had seen the passing glances that Faith sent to her best friend. She began to feel the same way that she did when she found out Xander and Cordelia were together. She wasn't the only one as Cordelia could only smirk at the small discussion between the two. However, inside she felt just as bad as Willow did.

"Actually, there is. There's a lot of my family that have done too much drinking. And we're not even Irish. Good night all," Xander said half sarcastic and half serious. He made his way out of the same door as Faith.

Xander was about to walk out of the alleyway when he noticed Faith standing against the wall to his right, ahead of him. From his view, it looked as if she was waiting for someone. He approached her carefully, hoping not to startle her. She immediately looked to her left noticing his presence. Xander approached her awkwardly as he wasn't sure what his next step could be.

"Hey," Faith said uncharacteristically of her.

"Hi. Thought you were headed home," Xander replied back.

"Thought I'd hang back a bit. Normally, some sucker is just itching to get some, but I think I took care of it for the night. Anyway, I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk," she said looking at him as though she were a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Really? Why me? I'm nothing special," he replied to her.

"I wouldn't say that. Me, Buffy, and Kendra may be slayers, sure. But you got some real power, my man," she said smiling at him.

"Not sure what to tell you about that," Xander said to her.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. In a way, it kinda makes sense," Faith said to the young man.

"How so?" he asked her.

"Well, thing is, you're this nice, average guy whose just lookin' to make it in life. But with that power, you can kick some real ass, and probably have. But somehow, it doesn't like the other know it. In a way, you're kind of like-" she said before Xander finishes her statement.

"Superman?" he said solemnly.

"Yeah," she said, slightly confused by his response.

"Well, there's a major difference between me and Superman. For one thing, he was raised by people who loved him and were there for him. Second, Superman is almost invincible. And finally, Superman could get Lois Lane if he wanted to," he stated seriously and somewhat sadly.

"Wanna talk about it while we walk?" she asked feeling sympathy for him, even though she couldn't understand why.

"Sure," he answered.

The two young people began making their way towards Faith's place of residence, with her leading the way. As they walked, they traded stories about their home lives. Faith learned about Xander's alcoholic and abusive parents. However, Xander's heart went out to Faith as she told him about her own childhood. She had been abused by her own father, who was sent to prison. Her mother was an alcoholic as well as a heavy drug user. She had run away from home, after one of her mother's boyfriends tried to attempt to have his way with her, only to barely escape. He even learned of her distrust of men. What caught his attention was how much she talked about her watcher, Diana. It became clear that this woman was every bit of a mother to Faith, just as Giles and Zabuto were like fathers to Buffy and Kendra.

"Anyway, I bet you got some crazy stories, X. Come on, spill," she said to him, a little excitedly about getting to know him more.

"Not really much else to tell. Although there are some that I'd rather not tell," he said a bit sheepishly.

"Really? Like what?" she asked curious about what he was hiding.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But there are two stories you can't ever tell the others!" he said hoping to get his point across.

"You have my word," she said still smiling.

Xander proceeded to tell her his most embarrassing exploits, from the she-mantis, to being possessed by hyenas, even the incidents with Ampata, the demon-worshipping fraternity, and the Halloween possession.

"Damn X. That's some weird shit you get yourself into," she said looking at him surprised.

"Yeah. Well I'm lucky to be alive," he responded.

"You didn't tell me everything though," she said catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that there's something you're holding back. I could tell when I asked Buffy what her toughest kill was. She looked at you like you knew the answer. You can tell me," she said to him with sympathetically.

"I sent Buffy's boyfriend to Hell," he replied solemnly.

"...Now you lost me," she said.

Xander went on to tell her about the vampire Angel. He spoke of his history before he was cursed with a soul and what happened after Buffy arrived into town. He mentioned how Angel had helped them from time-to-time and even about the lap-dance after they took care of the Master. Faith listened attentively as she took in everything he told her. He went to talk about how the two formed a romantic relationship and on her seventeenth birthday, lost her virginity to him, causing him to lose his soul.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" she asked surprised by what she was told.

"Yeah but it gets worse," he said as he continued explaining.

He told her about the incident with the judge being brought together by Angelus, Spike and Drusilla. He mentioned how he had survived a few brushes with death. He mentioned the love-spell incident, where he saved Cordelia from a mob of her former friends. He told her the details about how they made it to Buffy's home and thought they were safe, even having to hide in Buffy's room when Angelus showed up intending to kill him. He mentioned to fight off the vampire until Drusilla showed up saving his life and declaring her misguided affection at the time.

"HOLY CRAP! I'm sorry dude, but that's just too good!" Faith said laughing at the young man's story.

"Yeah well, it just gets crazier," he replied seriously, despite the slight hilarity of that moment with Drusilla.

Xander further explained his story when he mentioned how he saved Jenny Calendar from Angelus when she tried to re-ensoul the vampire. He mentioned the arguments that nearly tore the group apart until Buffy came to her senses. He then told her of when the fight came to a head, when Angelus intended to awaken Acathla and Drusilla attacked them. She could tell that the memory of what happened had not been a good one and that it must have been why he seemed so down before they left. He told her about what caused her to be called and then about what Dru told him before Spike saved him. He led the story up to where he saw Buffy fighting Angelus only to be defeated and then fought the vampire. He finished when he explained that the vampire had been re-ensouled and how he pierced him with a sword and sent him to Hell and why Buffy had looked at him at the Bronze.

"Damn. So that's what it was all about. I'm sorry. It must've been hard for you. Having to do what she wasn't able to only for her to think of you like a freak. Especially with Red eying you the way she did herself," Faith said, the last part almost nonchalantly.

"What?" Xander asked.

"X, Red clearly has some attraction to you. A damn strong one at that. She must've been carryin' a torch for you for a while," Faith answered him.

"Well, that much I know. I'm sorry to say I pretty much ignored her for Buffy. And then for Cordelia. But she's got Oz now. And the only woman to show me true love and affection can't be with me for numerous reasons. The biggest reason was that my 'power' is a burden for me and can lead me to the dark side. So I have to wait for someone who will. Besides, love on the hellmouth for me isn't exactly kind. I'm pretty much doomed," he said to her.

"No you're not. Far as I'm concerned, you're a great guy who'd lay down his life for his girls. You're a Superman that they can count on. And so you made some tough choices and some mistakes. No one's perfect. Hell, look at me. You could be worse. But you will find that lucky girl. Anyway, we're my place," she said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They walked up to the house that Faith and her watcher were staying in and came up to the door.

"Listen X, you were kind enough to open to me some of your secrets. So I owe you that. There's something you and the others should know. I intend to tell them tomorrow," Faith said, her eyes shifting left, right, and downward.

"What is it?" Xander asked her in anticipation.

"Me and Diana weren't ordered to come here. We had to escape to here. There's this vampire. But the guy's a freak of nature. His face isn't even human. And he's got these freaky hands and feet. Diana said they were cloven. His name is Kakistos. And he's pretty strong. We...we need help to take care of him. I'll tell the others tomorrow. I promise," Faith said as she opened her door.

"Good night, X," she said closing her door.

"Good night Faith," he said to himself, thinking about the kind of predicament he could be in after tonight. He started walking back towards his own home.

As he came near his residence, Xander figured that meeting Faith wasn't some coincidence. He had seen her face very clearly in his dreams and after some time, here she was. However, he couldn't understand what exactly was going to happen as his dreams never showed him any indication of what would cause her so much pain and heartache as he was shown.

"You won't because it's not time yet," said a voice with a familiar New York accent. Xander turned around to see Whistler standing behind him in the front yard of his house.

"Oh god, WHY! What do the powers possibly have to say this!" Xander nearly yelled in frustration. He hadn't seen Whistler in months and now he reappears without warning.

"Calm down kid. That's one of the things that can lead you down that dark path that the Kalderash woman warned you about," the balance demon said relaxed.

"Don't worry about her. What exactly did you mean about Faith?" Xander asked threateningly.

"The girl told you everything she could about her, so you know she's a girl who needs someone to watch out for her. Her watcher did a fine job, but it may not be enough. What she needs is a man who can prove good enough to be able to take care of her. She's got more issues than she lets on. You can relate, actually," Whistler stated matter-of-factly.

"What's going to happen to her?" Xander asked anxiously.

"It's not my place to tell. Just watch out for her the best way you can," Whistler said before vanishing. Xander let out a sigh and enter his home. Sleep didn't come to him immediately as he found himself thinking about Faith. When he finally did get to sleep, he didn't have any dreams about her. He just slept.

Dormer residence

Faith walked into the house that Diana bought when they arrived into town. It was a two-story house, similar to Buffy's except a bit more spacious. The dark-haired slayer walked into the kitchen to find her watcher waiting for her, while having tea.

"Hello Faith. How was our night out?" Diana asked her.

"It was great actually. Managed to stake a vamp and even met the two slayers and their friends," Faith said like it wasn't a big deal. This caused Diana to nearly spit out her tea as she looked up at her surrogate daughter.

"Are you serious?" Diana asked Faith.

"Yeah. Even got to know one of their friends. Guy named Xander. We talked while he walked with me on the way here. He seems like a really cool guy. Didn't even hit on me...yet," she said, feeling herself blush at what happened not too long ago.

"Really? That's surprising to hear," Diana said knowing her charge's past with men.

"I know but most guys are usually obvious with their approach. Xander just seemed...I don't know, withdrawn I guess. Like he's been through enough with women. Still, may be worth checking out after we take care of Kakistos," Faith said not looking forward to facing the freaky vampire again.

"Speaking of which, I spoke with Rupert about the situation. He said we should meet with him and the others at the local high school early tomorrow afternoon. We'll discuss plans to deal with Kakistos then. Hopefully, the other teenagers won't be angry. From what he's told me, some of them can be quite temperamental," she said to Faith.

"Well, I at least told Xander about what's going on. I think we can trust him," Faith said to her watcher before bidding her good night.

She made her way upstairs and slipped off her clothes and put on a pair of black short-shorts with a white tank top. She climbed into bed and dozed off to sleep. She dream of herself being betrayed by some woman dressed like a watcher, fighting a giant demon with three heads, and Xander saving her life before she beds him. The thought of being with Xander made smile, even though she didn't know why. She just kknew this guy was different compared to others.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Seriously, why am I still putting this up.

Author's note: So yes, Faith's watcher has survived the attack from Kakistos. This is another one of the plot elements that could have been changed in the story of the show. Faith had her mother figure for only so long but then she's murdered and it was never really delved into. As for the absent father figure, it serves as a point as to why Faith treated Xander the way she did in the show. But she never had someone to show her differently. So, I am going to change at least half of the story arc for season 3 but some stuff will remain. Hopefully, Faith wasn't so OOC last chapter, because I thought I'd make it a point to have them connect since they do share similar backgrounds, just different life experiences. On with the story.

* * *

><p>October 7th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale High School

Xander walked through the hallways, heading towards the library. He had a free period after lunch and thought of joining the others as he hoped Faith would keep to her word about informing the rest of the Scoobies about Kakistos. The previous night for him had been strange. But then so were the last four months. In one night, he managed to connect with a girl who shared a similar background to his own. But she suffered through horrible moments that no one should. But the girl proved she was tough, yet there was still a vulnerability there that barely anyone reached, save for her watcher. She was lucky that someone took her in and cared for her. He thought about his own parents and wondered if he was any better off. He immediately thought no, considering the circumstances. Like Faith, he put on a front to hide his true feelings about himself.

He came closer to the library when he heard the all-too-familiar attitude that belonged to Buffy. He knew for sure that it was her, as the only times she ever reacted that way was when it was something that she didn't like hearing.

"Are you kidding? So we've got another vampire freak to deal with?" Buffy yelled as Xander came through the doors.

"Buffy, please, calm down! As far as we can tell, he hasn't found us yet. So we still have time to think about how exactly we can deal with him properly," Giles responded hoping she'd stow away her rising temper.

"Okay, okay. I guess first we figure out why exactly he came after you guys," Buffy said to Faith and Diana.

"That's easy. She's the one that got away," Xander answered her question.

"Xander, this isn't the time for jokes," Buffy said feeling annoyed.

"He's not joking Ms. Summers," Diana said to the blonde slayer.

"And now I'm lost," Buffy said feeling confused.

"Kakistos came after us when he found out I was a slayer. He had his lackeys take D to lure me out. It worked only to well. At the time, we didn't know who exactly he was until that night," Faith explained.

"So how did you escape?" Buffy asked still feeling confused. Faith looked at her, then she looked at the group, and finally her eyes landed on Xander, though a little longer than the others.

"I froze up before his gang could get the drop on me. I thought we were both gonna die. But then something weird happened. I started seeing these weird images of me fighting along with you guys. Somehow, I had an idea of who you were and how you looked. And the next thing I know, I just snapped. I take one of Kakistos' eyes, and maybe torched most of his gang using a drum barrel of fuel and an old lighter," she finished telling them. The group looked at her in amazement at her story. They had never known anyone to have visions centered directly on them as a group. However, Xander could tell that there was more to her story than she let on.

"Incredible. Have there been any more visions?" Zabuto asked the raven-haired girl.

"Nah. Just a one-time deal. I haven't had anymore since we arrived in town," Faith answered.

"Um...I was wondering...Xander, how did you know why exactly they were here?" Willow asked her best friend with skepticism lacing her voice.

"Well, she and I kind of talked last night. And she told me when I dropped her off," Xander answered truthfully.

"Wait. You're Xander?" Diana asked the young man.

"Uh...yes. Why? Did I do something?" Xander asked a little worried.

"No. Nothing at all. Just had to be sure of something," Diana said smiling at Xander. Xander gave a nervous and confused glance, while Faith tried to hide her face, which was growing a bit red. Willow and Cordelia kept their faces from contorting into look of jealousy while Jenny and Kendra could only smile at what they were guessing the new watcher to the group was doing.

"How come you didn't tell us this sooner?" Buffy asked him.

"Because she promised that she would tell the rest of you today. And I didn't want to go behind her back after she made such a promise," Xander answered his friend, understanding her point but still having his reasons. She looked at him trying to figure out if he had some ulterior motive. However, the rational part of her mind had to admit that Xander has never been one to be deceitful unless he had a reason. She relented and shifted her focus back to matter at hand.

"So what do we need to know about him?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Kakistos is very old, though not as old as the Master, but just as difficult to kill. However, he is just as cruel and vindictive as Angelus. But from what has been researched of him, he's never been one to adapt to the modern times," Giles explained.

"What exactly do you mean, Mr. Giles?" Kendra asked him.

"Most vampires in this day and age try to furnish their living conditions as comfortably as they can given whatever area they nestle in. However, it is safe to say Kakistos won't," Giles went on.

"So then we can probably check out places that have been abandoned for at least ten or twenty years?" Xander asked Giles.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good start. When we have a location that has some recent activity, we will gather at my apartment to discuss a plan of attack," Giles told them all. The group dispersed and left the library, except for Xander and Faith. He looked at her with curiosity as there was something about her story that caught his attention.

"So. You want to talk?" the young man asked the slayer.

"Not here. Outside," Faith said to him.

"Sure," Xander responded as he went over to the exit by the stacks with her following him. They reached the outside of the building and sat on the concrete, with their backs against the wall.

"So what's the deal?" he asked the young woman.

"Whatcha mean?" she retorted.

"What were you hiding form the others?" Xander asked sternly.

"Those images I saw when I fought Kakistos. There was more to them. I did see myself fighting along with you guys. But I saw myself doing some horrible things. I saw myself helping vampires and demons. And there was this one guy who was leading them all. He seemed human but something more. It was horrible. I never wanna be like that," she said nearly sobbing as she told him almost every detail. She would have told him about the vision of her raping him. However, considering what she saw, she at least wanted to change that as a start and perhaps maybe have a chance at meeting a genuinely nice guy. Xander sympathized with her and then moved closer to her, wrapping his left arm around her. Faith flinched at this action as she had never known any guy to move so close unless he was trying to get her in bed. She relaxed as she melted in his embrace. She began to feel just how warm, comforting and safe it was in his arms. She wondered if any of the other girls in the group ever felt this way. She couldn't help but think that if they did, then they were morons to not want him.

"Thanks, X. You know, you're pretty alright," Faith said smiling to herself.

"Thanks. So, what are you going to do the rest of the day?" he asked her.

"Well, if you want, maybe we can find out where Kakistos and his crew live?" she asked a little hopeful.

"That's not a bad idea. I really don't feel like sitting in a boring class where I won't learn anything useful," he said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Cool. Let's go," she said as they made their way off the campus, unseen.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale High School<p>

Classroom

Buffy and Willow arrived to their next class after the meeting regarding Kakistos. They immediately noticed that Xander was nowhere to be seen. Buffy immediately deduced that he must've gone off somewhere with Faith. She knew something had been off about him ever since the crisis with Angelus. She could sense something from him whenever they were around each other. However, she could not tell what was happening to him. Willow thought the same thing. She had a greater insight as to what was going on with him but could not tell for sure due to her won feelings of jealousy.

"What do you think they're doing?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked though she had an idea what her red-headed friend was asking.

"Xander and Faith. I didn't see them leave the library and he's not here. I hope he's not doing anything stupid," Willow said feeling annoyed.

"Willow, are...are you jealous? Of Faith?" Buffy asked in amazement.

"No! Yeah," Willow answered, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Oh Willow. I thought you were over this?" Buffy asked feeling sorry for her friend.

"Well, it's tough. I mean I finally met someone who is interested in me and he's cool, smart, and funny. But, I've known Xander my entire life and him being who he himself is why I love him. But lately I've been pushing him away, especially the love-spell craziness and then he just grew distant after Angelus was gone. I don't know what to do," Willow said.

Buffy's heart went to the red-headed girl as she saw exactly how this was happening. She remembered seeing the look on Xander's face when they were at the hospital visiting Kendra after the Xander sent Angel to Hell. She had seen the look before when he had asked her to the spring fling dance the night that she was destined to die at the Master's hands. He had that same look when she danced with him at the Bronze only to leave him feeling humiliated. She could only think that it was his own fault for ignoring Willow's feelings twice. But considering what he went through, despite the love-spell, it was easy to see why how he'd be acting differently. She could only sympathize with him.

"You're right. I haven't exactly been the best of friends with him myself," Buffy confessed.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked wondering where this leading.

"I'll tell you after school. But for now, we'll just give him time," Buffy said as their teacher came into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Abandoned Warehouse<p>

Xander and Faith had made their way to the last remaining warehouse after a few hours searching. They had tried crypts, caves, even abandoned mansions but found nothing. They came to a window in the near entrance, which was covered with years of collected dust. Xander gave Faith a boost so she could get a better view. Faith wiped away some of the dust off the window and peered inside. She saw Kakistos as well as his second-in-command, Mr. Trick. She also saw three other vampires that weren't with them the last time she fought them. She figured that she took care of the last three who ran with the age-old vampire.

"I see them. It's just Kakistos and four others. They should be easy to take out," Faith said, itching to get some payback for Diana getting hurt.

"Hey, let's not get hasty. We need the others for this," Xander said hoping she wouldn't endanger them.

"Damn. Okay. No point in Worrying D," Faith said trying to lighten him up.

"Faith this isn't something you joke about. People could die if we let this son of a bitch keep on walking around like he owns the place," Xander said in a slightly harsh voice.

"I-I'm sorry Xander. I just thought I'd lighten the mood is all," Faith replied, taken aback by Xander's reaction. Xander looked at her and could see that she was somewhat hurt by how he talked to her.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way. I just want want any more innocent people to get hurt," Xander told her. She could tell there was more than that.

"Xander. What happened?" she asked concerned for the young man.

"My best friend, Jesse, was killed and turned into a vampire not long after we met Buffy. Ever since, I've hated vampires, including Angel. Seeing this Taquitos guy-" he was cut off by Faith.

"Kakistos," she corrected him while smiling at his humor.

"Yeah. Seeing him here in town only reminds of the Master when he killed Buffy. I never want to go through that again," he explained.

"Don't worry. With all of us working together, we'll take this sucker down no prob," Faith said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow," Xander said mocking pain, even though he felt the full force of the punch. He would always curse the slayer strength in moments like these.

"So what should we do with our free time?" Faith asked him smiling sultrily. Xander immediately took notice and thought of a way to deflect the idea he thought she had in mind.

"We could go to my house. Just hang and watch the tube. Besides, the school day is almost over. No one will miss us," Xander said to her. He noticed her smiled had lessened but still remained.

"Sure. Sounds good," she said as they walked away with her wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He responded by wrapping his arm around his back.

* * *

><p>En Route to Harris Residence<p>

Buffy and Willow were walking to get Xander while Buffy talked about how they should keep Xander away from the fighting until confessed what really happened the night that Angelus was sent to Hell, due to Willow's curiosity. Needless to say, Willow was shocked at what Buffy told her. She now understood his strange behavior and the odd feeling she got from him. She noticed, just like everyone else, Xander's growing power, due to her training in magic. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was practicing magic with Amy hoping to be of more use to the group. In a way, she understood how Xander felt about being useless, especially to those he cared about. She initially thought that Xander was being an idiot after the spell was cast, and she never talked to him about it.

"I...can't believe he really killed Angel. How could he even survive?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. It may have something to do with this weird feeling I've been getting from him," Buffy answered.

"You too?" Willow said, clasping her mouth instantly.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Buffy asked wondering what her friend meant.

"Damn. I wasn't going to say yet, but I've been taking magic lessons from Amy. And so far, she said I'm coming along better than she did when she learned. But I"m nowhere near as strong as she is yet," Willow confessed.

"Well...long as you don't go crazy. But we have to at least tell Giles soon," Buffy told her.

"Promise. Anyway, you were saying?" Willow responded.

"Oh right. Ever since Xander sent Angel to Hell, he's been behaving differently and he's had this weird feel to him that I just couldn't understand. It felt like he was changing," Buffy explained.

"I felt the same way. But I'm not sure what it is. Maybe Giles will know," Willow assured Buffy.

"Yeah. We'll tell him after we deal with this new guy in town," Buffy said as they continued towards Xander's house. They were across the street from his house when they noticed him and Faith coming to his house. WHat bothered them both was the fact that the two were holding each other as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Willow instantly felt a jealous rage begin to overtake her. Buffy was just shocked at seeing the young man with her sister slayer. They watched the pair enter through the door to his basement.

"Okay Willow. Just breathe in and out, slowly. Then we'll approach them calmly," Buffy said calming down her friend. Willow followed Buffy's advice and returned to a calmer demeanor.

"Okay. Let's go," Willow said nonchalantly keeping her anger in check.

They approached the basement door of Xander's house and knocked. THey heard some shuffling and Xander answered, thankfully with his clothes still on.

"Hey ladies. What's the what?" he asked trying to be normal for him as possible. They immediately took notice of Faith in the room.

"Think we can have a minute to talk. To Xander. Alone," Buffy said trying to put emphasis on the last words.

"Sorry, whatever you got to say to X, you say while I'm here," Faith said leaning back in a chair with her heads behind her head.

"Okay. Xander, we love you and care about. And we don't want to see you hurt or killed. That's why we think it's best you...stay out...of the fighting," Buffy said lingering on her last words as she noticed his face becoming more tense.

"No," Xander replied immediately.

"Xander, we're doing this for your own good," Buffy retorted.

"I said no! I'm going to keep fighting alongside you no matter what you say," Xander started to yell.

"Xander, slaying is my job! And there's three of us now! We don't need you!" Buffy yelled immediately regretting her words. Willow noticed Faith spring up from the chair ready to rip into Buffy about what she just said.

"Xander she just mean-" she was cut off by Xander.

"That she doesn't need help from her friends, without whom, she'd be dead. Or did she forget what happened with the Master?" Xander said feeling as Angry as when Angelus was loose.

"Xander..." Buffy said weakly.

"No Buffy! I'm going to stick with you guys no matter what. Neither you nor anyone else can change that. And for your information, we know where Kakistos is hiding," Xander said catching her attention.

"Where?" Willow asked despite herself.

"West side of town. Abandoned warehouse," Faith answered for him.

"Okay. Well, we should go tell Giles," Buffy said as they made their way out of the basement.

* * *

><p>Abandoned Warehouse<p>

Two Hours Later...

The entire Scooby gang, including Amy and Jonathan, had assembled at the warehouse. They discussed how exactly they would deal with Kakistos. They figured that the old vampire would have more forces with him, so they decided an ambush was the best way to handle the situation. They armed themselves with the necessary weapons and each member of the group made their way to the spots they were assigned. Giles peered inside and counted twelve vampires including Kakistos. The magic users of the group were preparing fire spells, while the watchers had armed themselves with crossbows. Xander, Cordelia, Kendra, Buffy, and Faith waited inside Oz's van until they heard the signal. Giles and the others shot their arrows and fireballs at the vampires immediately dusting six of them. Oz put his van in gear and floored it, bursting through the doors where the slayers, Xander and Cordelia rushed in to take on the other six vampires. Xander was busy handling two vampires, while Buffy, Kendra, and Cordelia each took on one. Faith was left to deal with their master.

"So we meet again Faith! Are you ready to die?" Kakistos snarled at his hated enemy. Faith didn't verbally respond. She only proceeded to attack him. Buffy, Cordelia, and Kendra had staked the vampires they were fighting. However, Xander was having more trouble than he thought as he was dealing with a duo that consisted of Mr. Trick and a particularly vicious blonde vampire. The dark-skinned vampire hesitated a bit taking a good look at the young man he was fighting.

"So you're this Xander Harris we've been hearing so much about," Trick said smiling through his vamp-face. His statement caught Xander off guard.

"How the hell would you know about me?" Xander asked as the vampire duo stopped attacking.

"A lot of demons around town have heard about what you did to Angelus. A two-bit human turned superhero for this little shit-town," Trick snarled at the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xander said trying to rain in his anger at the vampire.

"Of course you do. Every demon knows you sent him to Hell, and part of it is thanks to your new power," Trick said trying to bait the young man.

"Shut up!" Xander shouted as he threw a punch that sent Trick flying across the warehouse and a roundhouse kick that sent the blonde vampire woman spinning away from him before landing on the ground. Xander turned around and headed to help the slayers fight Kakistos. Once Xander joined in, there was a mix of instinctual and tactical fighting mixed, which made the fight all the more deadly for most humans. The aged vampire knocked Buffy into Kendra, taking them out of the fight. THis left Xander and Faith to finish him.

On the other side of the warehouse, Trick and his ally were coming around from Xander's blows when they saw what was going on. The blonde immediately went to help her master, only for Trick to stop her.

"The master is in trouble," Trick said before shrugging his shoulders.

"Our prayers are with him. These kind of vendettas go out of style for a reason. It's the modern vampire who sees the big picture," Trick declared walking out of the warehouse with the blonde vampire.

Faith did her best to try and pummel Kakistos but even with Xander's help, she had a difficult time. She managed to put a stake in his chest. Unfortunately, the vampire was still standing.

"I guess you need a bigger stake, slayer!" Kakistos taunted her as he laughed at her failed attempt while punching her to the ground. He was not, however, aware of the young having moved behind him. Xander kicked up a wooden beam that was broken out of place into his hands.

"Hey Fuck-Face!" Xander shouted getting the vampire's attention. The moment he turned around spelled his doom. Xander plunged the beam into the vampire's chest, causing him to disintegrate.

"Never fuck with my girls," Xander said heatedly before the age-old vampire bursts into dust. Faith took note of what he said and smiled. She got up and approached him putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her.

"So, I'm one of your girls, huh?" she asked. He knew she was referring to his comment after he staked Kakistos. He laughed when he thought about it. He had grown close enough to all three slayers, as well as Cordelia and Willow, that he would die for them if necessary. His newfound affection for Faith was unexpected but he felt that he truly cared for her, just as she now cared for him.

"Yeah. I got your back from now on," Xander replied to her.

"Xander," Giles called from the front entrance.

"As remarkable as you did in this fight, I have to ask: Where on Earth did you learn to fight like that?" GIles asked the young man who was now different from before.

"It's a long story, my friends. But I'm sure the kid will tell you," said a voice Xander recognized all too well.

"Whistler," Xander said feeling annoyed.

"Hey, you did great kid. The only person to do what you could've was Daniel Holtz. But he was blinded by revenge. You, however, have a chance he doesn't. Use it well," Whistler said walking out as he turned a corner to disappear.

"Xander...what is going on?" Buffy asked her friend.

"I'll just have to tell you all when we get back to the library," Xander said as they left the building.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale High School Library<p>

Most of the group sat in wonder, amazement, and shock at the story Xander had just told them. Giles and Zabuto could only remove and polish their glasses. DIana, who was sipping tea, could only hold her cup up to her her mouth after hearing the explanation. The teenagers could only look at Xander with dropped jaws, even Oz who would normally have an impassive face to everything.

"So...you're saying that this Whistler guy decided to supercharge you and now you're superman?" Cordelia asked in disbelief of her ex-boyfriend's story.

"No Cordy. I'm nothing like Superman," Xander said calmly, earning her a disbelieving glare which said 'Seriously?'.

"Superman can fly," Xander said smiling. The group just stared at him like he was nuts until Willow began laughing. This caused the others to begin laughing as well. Soon the library was filled with an uproar of laughter as everyone was getting over their shock of what they heard. While Xander told half of the truth, he left out the fact that the Powers had been really been the ones to awaken him to this destiny as well as the dreams about Faith. He decided to save that bit of information for another day.

"Well, this is all certainly well and good. Though I am wondering something. Jenny, why aren't you as surprised as we are?" Giles asked his ex.

"Well, I was actually the first to sense and witness the growing power. He displayed it when he saved me from Angelus' attack. I sensed that he had used it again after Angelus was dealt with. But Xander promised me not to tell you," Jenny answered. Normally, Buffy and Giles would be upset, but given the circumstances, they understood why Xander had asked her not to. They thought that he was just there as a way to lighten up everyone's mood when things looked grim. But now he was something more. He was a true warrior in the fight against evil.

"Well, this has all been very enlightening. But it's getting late. We've all had a trying day and we need to get home," Zabuto says getting up from the group.

"I agree. I'm feeling tired from the battle. Good night everyone," Kendra said exiting with her watcher. Everyone bade her good night and began filing out of the library. Faith took one last look at Xander and smiled brightly at him. Xander couldn't help but smile back as he watched her go. After a moment of thinking, he left the library and head home. As he entered his home and headed to his room, he could only think about how the group's reaction was completely unexpected. He simply smiled and crawled into bed after putting on a pair of dark blue pajama pants. As he slept, his mind was invaded with a nightmare that would haunt him for weeks.

* * *

><p>Crawford Street Mansion<p>

In the main living area of the mansion, everything was quiet. Barely anything had come across the building, not even birds or rodents. A small glowing light suddenly shone in the darkness. The light grew and built further until it began to crackle. Out of the light, a figure fell through, naked and in pain. Angel had been brought back to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This really gets old after a while.

Author's note: So now Faith is a full-fledged member of the Scoobies. And yes Angel is back. However, I won't make it a major point for the story because, it's not about him or Buffy. However, I will point out how exactly Xander and the others feel. Also, I'm planning to alter a few events after this chapter. Anyone care to guess which ones? And now the story continues.

* * *

><p>Nov. 10th, 1998<p>

Sunnydale High School

Library

Xander was sitting in the Library with the others, now including Faith. They had received their SAT scores. Xander himself wasn't surprised with his low score as he felt he wasn't intending to attend college in the future. Though, he felt he wouldn't live long enough for it to matter until nine months ago. The girls were excited about the high scores they received, even Kendra. She and Buffy were excited as they now knew that their lives could change once they graduate. Faith saw the slightly crestfallen look on Xander's face and couldn't help but feel sad for him. Ever since he killed Kakistos and made his declaration of affection for the girls, she had taken every chance she could to hang around the young man. He himself had taken more of a liking to the dark-haired slayer. He even asked her to the Homecoming dance, which she gladly accepted.

That event had its own drawbacks. For one thing, Buffy and Cordelia had both decided to run for Homecoming Queen, which led to both of them going for each others' throats to win. However, the festivities were cut short for everyone when they realized that Buffy and Cordelia were not at the Bronze. Xander used his powers to pick up on them and found them fairly far away from the school. It turned out that a group of humans, who happened to be commandos, were intending to eliminate the slayers but mistakenly captured Cordy. Xander found the men and quickly put them down without killing them. He had found a way to enhance his speed and strength thanks to Whistler's training. He could now fight on equal footing with the slayers, but still had questions about his power.

"Hey X. Cat got your tongue?" Faith whispered to him smiling, hoping to brighten him up.

"Nah. I'm not surprised by these scores. Sometimes it seems like we're doing so much unnecessary stuff just to prove we can. I may not be the brightest bulb in the room, but I'm not stupid," Xander replied.

"Of course you aren't. But what did you have in mind once you're done with this place?" she asked him, curious to what he wanted.

"Can't say I know for sure. Before I got my powers, I wasn't sure I'd see the end of high school. But now, everything's changed," Xander answered her, not knowing the implications of what he just said.

"Hey. Just gotta roll with the punches, dude," she said smiling at him, hoping to change his mood. Her wish came true and Xander smiled at her.

"Thanks. So what's the what for tonight? Anyone?" Xander asked wanting to change the subject.

"How bout we Bronze it up? My mom's been letting me drive some," Buffy responded, which got her worried looks from everyone, even Cordelia and Kendra.

"What?" Buffy asked not understanding the looks.

"No offense Buff. But you behind the wheel of a vehicle is more dangerous than any demon," Xander said seriously.

"How can I not possibly take offense to that," Buffy responded sarcastically.

"Buffy, if you need help learning to drive, I'd be happy to do it," Xander offered. After a second of thinking it over, Buffy nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what, I think maybe I'd like to learn too. Girl's gotta stay mobile, ya know?" Faith threw genuinely, though still hoping to spend time with Xander.

"Sounds good. Let's start later in the week though. Today, we have to avoid the wrath that is Snyder," Xander said causing the others to grimace at the mention of their principal.

The teenagers left the library in separate directions. Xander thought back over the last few days since their run-in with Kakistos. Everything was calm for a while, until word of a wild animal attacking residents. Everyone was at first afraid that Oz may have been responsible. However, the situation was resolved when it was discovered that one their classmates, Pete, had been behind the attacks. What unnerved Xander was that Pete used a chemical formula, turning him into something of a Mr. Hyde, and was willing to hurt his girlfriend, Debbie. Luckily Xander managed to get to them in time before Pete could kill her. However, seeing Pete turn into a monster made Xander think of the possibility of becoming like his father; a thought that haunts him everyday.

Xander had also noticed something strange. He felt a presence in the town that was familiar. However, he was unable to focus leaving him to brush off the concern for another day. As he made his way out to the main hallway, Snyder stopped him and handed him a box of chocolates.

"Oh thank you Principal Snyder," Xander said with a sarcastic grin, knowing that there was more to this.

"This is band candy. The band needs new uniforms. You're going to sell this candy to help them out," Snyder replied with a sneer. Xander took a long at the box and immediately felt that something was wrong. He sensed that the candy was held a powerful aura of magic. He looked up at Snyder before walking off with the box in hand.

As the school day officially ended, Xander headed over to the library to speak with Giles about what he felt earlier. The magic that coated the candy was strangely dark and it worried Xander. As he entered the library, he noticed the others were already gathered. He spotted the adults of the group already with boxes of candy on the table.

"Uh hey everyone. Guess you got the memo about the candy," he began, fearing what the candy would do.

"Yes. This chocolate is delicious. Forget what that little imp says. You kids should try some," Jenny said catching the kids in the group off guard.

"Ms. Calendar, are you feeling okay?" Willow asked her teacher.

"Oh I feel fine! Never felt better in my life!" the techno-pagan responded with glee.

"Allllright then. As much as I hate to kill the mood, I think something's wrong with the candy," Xander said. This snapped Jenny out of her good mood, while the rest looked on in surprise.

"Xander, what would make you say that?" Zabuto asked the young man.

"Well, when I grabbed the box Snyder gave me, I sensed a powerful dark magic surrounding it. I'm not sure what's going to happen. But we have to be careful with this stuff. Has anyone else eaten the candy?" Xander asked. Everyone raised their hands out of embarrassment.

"Oooookay. Does anyone feel any different?" he asked them all. Only the adults raised their hands as the teenagers stayed silent.

"How much chocolate have you guys had?" Cordelia asked.

"Only a few bars. Shouldn't be too much harm," Zabuto said in response.

"Sir, maybe you should hold off on the chocolate until we know what's going on," Kendra said to her watcher. She had always known him to be a very serious man. TO see him in this laid back manner was shocking.

"If you say so Kendra," Zabuto responded.

"Well, maybe we should just go home and stay as far away from the chocolate as humanly possible," Buffy said to everyone. They all made their way out of the library to their respective homes. Unknown to the teenagers, the adults had snuck back into the high later that night for the rest of the candy.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The gang had gone to their classes, waiting for Giles to show up for study hall. However, the watcher had failed to arrive for whatever reason. The students waited patiently for anyone to come in. As Xander looked around the room, he caught Willow trying to discreetly look at him. He knew without a doubt that Willow had some secret attraction to him. He remembered how Cordelia would look at him covertly when they were secretly dating. Xander could only guess at what Willow was really thinking and he didn't like where his guess was going. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Ms. Barton comes in and gains the class attention. She announced that she was looking after the class and allowed them to do whatever they wanted.

As the school day came to an end, Xander gathered Buffy, Willow, Kendra and Faith and headed over to Giles apartment. Upon arrival, they found the watcher relaxing listening to music.

"Oh. Hello all," he greets the young people at his door.

"Hey G. Whatcha doin' there?" Faith asked just as shocked as the others, knowing Giles was never this relaxed in the time she's come to know him.

"Oh, I decided to give myself a day off. Come on in. Join me," Giles replied.

"Ooookay. So listen, we were kinda worried about you. You were so not-there in study hall. And you're always telling me to take my education seriously and what is my mother doing here?" Buffy asked noticing Joyce sitting in the chair to her left.

"Oh, I invited her over for a little chat. Later, Jenny, Sam, and Diana will be joining us. Adults only though," GIles responded.

"Oh," Willow said. Xander looked at them both and noticed something odd. He began to see energy around the pair of adults and noticed that the energies seemed chaotic for some reason.

"So where does that leave you two?" Kendra asked.

"We're just going to hang out here till later tonight. You kids go out and have fun. Here Buffy, take my keys," Joyce replied. Buffy took the keys from her mother with her eyes bulging form disbelief.

"You're giving me the car?" Buffy asked.

"Yes dear, now go on," Joyce said.

The teens looked at each other for a second before heading out of the door. Xander took the keys from Buffy, earning a glare from the blonde slayer.

"Buff, you know you driving a car is more dangerous than any vampire," Xander told her. As they got into the green jeep, Xander turned the engine and pulled away from the complex. As they made their way to Buffy's house, Xander's mind began wandering about what he saw before they left the two adults. He knew that whatever magic was in the candy was causing them to react very differently. At the moment, he could only hope that they didn't go too far, given how chaotic that energy seemed. THey finally pulled up the Summers' residence.

Buffy called the rest of the gang, including Jonathan and Amy, over to her house. After some time, Oz, Amy, and Jonathan arrived. Oz joined Willow on the chair across from the couch. Jonathan and Amy sat on the couch, while everyone else either stood or took a seat.

"So what's up? Is this about the adult being all weird?" Oz asked.

"Then you noticed it too?" Buffy replied.

"All three of us have. But Amy and I didn't notice until after our parents ate the...oh no," Jonathan said putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah Jon. I'm afraid the candy is the reason for them being so crazy," Xander replied.

"Then I wasn't imagining it. I sensed dark magic in the candy. I never gave any to my dad but he managed to get his hands on some of it anyway. But what we don't know is why it hasn't affected any of us," Amy explained.

"So it's safe to say that whoever made the stuff is using it to affect only adults. But then why go to that kind of trouble?" Faith asked.

"Who knows. But listen, I gotta head to the Bronze. I know it's crazy but we got a gig. And maybe I might see something there that will help us understand all this," Oz said, making his way out of the house.

"Maybe we should go to the Bronze," Xander said out of nowhere. Everyone agreed and they made their way out of the house and to the club.

Upon arrival, they all noticed that the Bronze was unusually populated by adults. As they went inside, it became worse. The adults were drinking and dancing without care at all. It was a sight to behold for all of the teenagers seeing the adults behave this way. Oz's band was playing and even they were surprised with the turnout of the crowd.

"Anything about this seem strangely familiar?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean Red?" Faith asked.

"Well, they're acting like-" Willow was interrupted.

"They're acting like us. It's too weird," Xander replied. At that moment, one of the older adults grabbed the microphone from Gavin. THree more joined him doing an A-cappella to Richard Berry's Louie Louie. Snyder soon approached the group.

"Hey gang! Man, I am so stoked!" he said, causing the teenagers to look at him in horror.

"There are some foxy ladies here tonight!" the principal said before chasing after them.

"We have to get the hell outta here!" Faith said. A fight started about a minute later causing the teens and Snyder to leave the building.

"We need to find Giles and the others. Maybe they cans till help us," Buffy said as they climbed into the Jeep.

"Shouldn't be too bad. Giles was pretty together when he was young, right?" Oz asked.

"Um...no. Giles was more of the angry-at-the-world, ticking time bomb kind of guy," Buffy replied.

"Um...Buffy. You realize we left him alone with your mother right?" Xander asked. The others realized the same thing and soon the teens departed in separate cars to find Giles.

* * *

><p>In another part of town...<p>

Giles was accompanied by Joyce, Jenny, Sam, and Diana. GIles and Joyce were hitting it off well, as were Diana and Sam. Jenny, however, was reluctant to be around the other four, making googly-eyes at each other. She thought back to when the Angelus crisis had ended and she and Xander became intimate with each other. She remembered her words the morning after. Despite that, she wanted more than anything to bed him at the moment. The adults soon made their way over to the factory that made the chocolate bars.

* * *

><p>Back in the Jeep...<p>

The teens were making their way around town. Xander noticed the activity as they passed by the adults. However, a thought occurred to him.

"Something's odd about this whole thing," Xander said.

"Xander where have you been all day?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean. There's an all you can eat buffet for the vamps in this town. But no one's coming out to eat," he replied.

"For vamps to be in hiding at a time like this, something big must be going down," Faith determined.

"But what could it be? Must be pretty big for it to scare them," Willow said.

"Snyder, where did the candy bars come from?" Xander asked the short man.

"They came from a factory on the other side of town. An order from the school board came in saying we had to sell them," he responded. Xander turned the car to proceed to the factory as Snyder gave directions with Amy and Jonathan still following. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived to see more adults clamoring for candy. As they got out to move for the entrance, Buffy stopped as she noticed two couples making out.

"Mom! Giles!" she shouted.

"Mr. Zabuto?" Kendra yelled.

"D?" Faith said in surprise.

The four adults stopped and looked at the teenagers as if they had been caught by their parents. Jenny came rushing forward, wrapping Xander in a loving embrace and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. This earned him wide-eyed looks from everyone, even the adults under the influence of the candy.

"Uhhhhhh..." Xander could say unable to form any words.

"Xander...what the bloody hell was that?" Giles asked. Xander looked at the older gentleman and noticed the energy surrounding him had changed. It was chaotic earlier but now, it had become dangerous.

"Um...uh...I-" Xander was interrupted by Jenny.

"Xander and I slept together months ago, Ripper. You and I had been broken up for a long time afterward. So it really shouldn't matter. Besides, I initiated myself. So if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me," Jenny responded with look at Giles, daring him to challenge her. Giles could only back down while everyone else was either surprised or impressed with the young man. Faith had walked over to Xander and Jenny not sure what to say.

"Oh Faith. Aren't you looking fine tonight! I have an idea! Me, you, and Xander all head back to my place and have a night of 'fun'?" Jenny asked the dark-haired slayer. Faith blushed at this comment as she had never had an offer like that from a woman. She looked over at Xander and began sputtering. Bedding Xander was something she wanted since she met him. But she wasn't ready to reveal her feelings just yet.

"You know what. Let's just get inside this place and find out who's behind the craziness," Xander said dissolving the awkward situation.

The entire Scooby gang made their way past the other adults and into the factory. Once inside, they found the factor empty. Save for one person. This man was someone that Giles knew only too well.

"Ethan! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Giles asked.

"Whoa Ripper! I'm just doing a job. Getting paid pretty well," Rayne said to his old friend.

"And what exactly is that?" Buffy asked.

"Can't say," Ethan said before he found himself being knocked to the ground. He looked up to find Xander standing over him.

"You really don't want us to ask this again," Xander said. Ethan looked at everyone and could tell he wouldn't get out of this unscathed.

"Alright. I was hired by a vampire to create this spell that would send all the adults back into their younger years. This would distract you all while he gets what he needs for a sacrifice for a demon. A demon named Lurconis," Ethan explained, causing Giles, Zabuto and Diana to look at him in shock.

"Where are they now?" GIles demanded.

"In the sewers," Ethan explained.

"Amy, Jonathan, Sam, and Diana, you guys should stay here. You too Giles. If this prick gets away, no telling what he'll do next," Xander said as he and the slayers ade their way below the town.

"Xander. Be careful. Lurconis is a pure demon. He's very big and will be very hard to kill," Giles said before he let them go.

As the four super-powered teens made their way around the sewers, they could hear chanting. Xander knew they were getting closer. As the reached the end of the tunnel, they saw four vampires in robes and Mr. Trick overseeing the ritual. Xander charged energy into his hand before releasing it, aiming for the four vampires. They were turned to dust in an instant while Trick looked at them with an angry yet cocky sneer.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. X-Man himself," Trick said snickering at his joke.

"You really couldn't think of anything clever, could you?" Xander replied.

"What can I say? It suits you. But I'm afraid I won't be able to play with you guys tonight," Trick said. A huge rumbling was felt around the sewers. A shadow was slinking from the tunnel next to the pool of water. Xander looked down and saw four babies laying in a crevice of a table. He realized that they were the sacrifices. He looked back up and could see a giant green snake overlooking them. He looked up and saw a pipe and began to form an idea.

"Faith, Kendra, get the babies away from the pool! Buffy dislodge that pipe!" Xander shouted. Faith and Kendra rolled the four infants from Lurconis while Buffy jumped and grabbed onto the pipe. As she dislodged it, she could hear the sound of gas coming out of the pipe. She aimed it over one of the sconces and towards the demon. Xander charged as much energy as he could and fired at Lurconis. This lethal combination incinerated the demon and killed him.

"Wow. It worked," Xander said feeling a bit tired.

"So what do we do about the rugrats?" Faith asked.

"Get them back to the hospital," Kendra said to her sister slayer.

* * *

><p>Harris Residence<p>

After returning the infants to the hospital, Xander split from the group and made his way back home. He felt really drained from the experience and just wanted to sleep. But a familiar presence prevented that from happening.

"What is it now?" Xander asked Whistler.

"Just wanted to say great work out there," the balance demon replied.

"Oh. Thanks. Any idea why Trick went to so much trouble?" Xander asked Whistler.

"It wasn't Trick's idea. Let's just say it was someone from higher up in this town," Whistler replied.

"What does that mean?" Xander asked.

"You can worry about that later. You've got other stuff to worry about," the fedora wearing demon told the young man.

"Like what?" Xander replied.

"The end of the world," Whistler said before he disappeared out of Xander's room.

" Again?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This bares no repeating.

Author's note: First thing, I'm making a note of saying that the timeline is now fairly different. As such one certain character will not show up for the season three story arc I have in mind, but will make an appearance in season 4. Faith does seem a bit OOC for the story so far. But I've changed certain parts to where she doesn't have to be as guarded with everyone in the group. So at this point Faith isn't going to be the same girl as seen on the show. This chapter will jump three months ahead to one of my favorite episodes featuring Xander. Also, I need the readers and fans opinions about whether or not to include season 8 in this story. I've look up info on the season 8 comic. Honestly, it just seemed like the whole deal with Harmony was stupid, and then the battle against Twilight seemed completely out of nowhere. So yay or nay on season 8 inclusion. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Jan. 26th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

Quad

Xander was walking towards the entrance of the school. He wasn't feeling particularly happy given what had went on over the last three months. Ever since the incident with the band candy, he had noticed Giles was more wary of the young man's presence. Jenny herself had gone back to normal but had been more friendly towards him, likely to make up for her behavior. Faith continued to hang around him but wasn't as exuberant as she was before.

Coupled with the amount of tension were certain revelations that occurred. The first of which was the discovery of a powerful gauntlet being sought after by a demon named Lagos. No one would've known of this if not for the arrival of one Gwendolyn Post. She had been fairly annoying to everyone, particularly the watchers, as she was judgmental about the ay they trained their slayers. However, she was useful for information. Xander however could tell that she was not one to be trusted. Unfortunately, the tension grew as later that every night, Xander followed a familiar presence he had sensed. It led him back to the Crawford Street mansion. He found Angel alive and well, along with Buffy acting lovingly towards the vampire. He thought it horrifying that it was happening until he sensed that Angel still had his soul. He confronted them about it and they decided to come clean. The next day, Angel told everyone that the glove was in his possession and that he was using the living flame to destroy. This took serious convincing from Xander that everything was on the up-and-up. However, it seemed to Xander that most of the group still regarded him as the same goofy boy that they see him as.

Eventually, the gauntlet was destroyed and Post was discovered to have been fired for use of dark magics. It seemed that none of the watchers had been warned of this by any of the council, which only served to remind everyone that the council was full of snakes. That incident was followed by another where a demon had scared the citizens into becoming vigilantes and going on witch-hunts for anyone supernatural. However, the demon was discovered and soon killed. The worst trouble up until today came when Quentin Travers came to test Buffy's skill. It required her to have her powers nulled and her to be left alone in a house with a crazed vampire. However, the vampire escaped his bonds and killed his guards and kidnapped Joyce. Xander and the other two slayers did what they could to help, which ultimately led to Buffy killing the vampire by using holy water, poured into his glass for his medicine. Giles, however, was fired from his duties for telling Buffy about the test and for having fatherly love towards her.

Last night's patrol had been even more of a bust for the group. They stumbled upon a demon nest of blue she-demons. They had ambushed the demons and managed to kill them. However, the demons were more dangerous than the usual ones. Despite being more helpful than he was before, most of the others thought that Xander was still being reckless even with his powers. It had been a wonder that the didn't boot him out a long time ago.

As Xander got closer to the entrance, he was shoved onto the ground. As he looked up, he saw resident thug Jack O'Toole standing over him almost sneering. Xander stood up to face the jerk standing before him.

"You need to watch where you're going," Jack said to Xander.

"Are you blind or stupid? You bumped into me, jerk," Xander spat back.

"Are you challenged?" Jack asked surprised by Xander's nerve.

"No. But maybe you are if you think I'm scared of a punk like you," Xander said loud enough that some students heard him. Cordelia wasn't standing far away when she heard him.

"You wanna be startin' somethin'?" O'Toole asked stepping closer to Xander, who wasn't backing down in the least.

"Sure. Why not? A few rounds of old-fashioned fisticuffs sounds fun," Xander said ready to drop into a fighting stance.

"You know what. I'm gonna get my buddies together. And we're gonna kick your ass till it's a new shape," Jack replied.

"What? Too much of a wuss to do it on your own?" Xander said really itching for a fight to let off some steam.

"I'm outta here," Jack said, bumping his shoulder on Xander's as he passed him. Xander watched him go and realized the other students were looking strangely at him.

"The hell are you all looking at? There's nothing to see here!" Xander shouted. The students went back to their own business as Cordelia came up to Xander.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked her ex-boyfriend.

"With what?" he replied.

"I mean with Jack O'Toole! He would've macraméd your face if you weren't careful! Are you looking to die?" Cordelia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Gee Cordy. I appreciate the bout of confidence you have in me," he said sarcastically, moving past her. She could only look at Xander and think about what could be getting to him so badly.

Xander walked into the school still unable to focus. He stopped off at the library for a reprieve before eh went about the rest of the school day. He saw Giles come out of his office with contemplative look on his face. He could tell there was something the ex-watcher wanted to discuss.

"Oh. Hello Xander," the older gentleman greeted.

"Giles," Xander replied weakly, not wanting to talk.

"May I have a word?" Xander had to resist the urge to get up and storm out.

"Sure. What about?" the young man replied having an idea about the subject.

"Regarding you and Jenny," Giles said. Xander hated being right at the moment.

"What's to talk about? It was one time. And we haven't ever since," Xander said looking Giles directly in the eyes.

"I'm not question how much. I'm just curious as to why," Giles responded hoping to understand. Xander looked at the Englishman for a moment then looked away, thinking carefully about his next words.

"Giles, have you ever been in a group of people and felt like you had nothing in common with them at all?" Xander asked.

"Well...can't say that I have. Why do you ask?" Giles asked feeling that this discussion would take a downturn.

"I have. For almost two years, I've been the guy that couldn't really do anything for the group except get into trouble. Buffy's bailed me out more times than I can count. Occasionally I may have helped save her life. I don't expect to be thanked because she's my friend and I'd do whatever it took to make sure she stays alive. But then at the end of it all, I'm still the goofball that could get hurt. Even after I got my powers, it seemed like nothing changes," Xander began explaining.

"I still don't see the relevance in-"

"I wasn't finished Giles," Xander spat, looking at Giles sternly.

"Forgive me," Giles said.

"The night that I sent Angel to hell, I told Buffy what I did. She looked at me as if I was the worst thing in the world. There I was fighting, to save her, our friends, everyone we cared about. Even when I did, I just felt horrible because it felt like everything I did only hurts my friends. Like I could never be good enough to have the god things that the other do. But then Jenny brought me to her home. She gave me something I didn't get from Cordelia: love. And she saw me as more than just the goofball. She saw past the walls I put up. And she made me feel needed," Xander finished saying.

"Xander...I had no idea," Giles said.

"No one does except for Jenny, Faith, and Willow. But it doesn't as far as Willow is concerned. She has Oz. I just have to muddle through," Xander said, getting up and leaving the library, not really feeling much better.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Xander didn't see much of anyone else. As the day came to a close, Xander ran into Jenny outside of her classroom.

"Xander. Can we talk?" she asked the young man.

"I guess so," he answered walking into her empty classroom. He took a seat in one of the empty desks closest to hers.

"So what's wrong? Barely anyone has seen or spoken to you and you're practically fuming with negative emotions. Did something happen?" she asked worried about her younger friend.

"Honestly, I don't feel so great. I'm fine physically. But...I just feel like a lesser person," he answered her.

"Is it because of how the others have treated you?" she asked. His silence told her that she had guessed right.

"Xander, I've come to know you as well as Willow, Faith, and maybe Cordelia. Faith and I know very well how powerful you've become. Giles and Buffy would see it too if they actually got to see who you are beneath the surface. I may not understand what exactly you're feeling. But I do know that capable of doing just as much good if not more than the others. Just have faith in what you do. And don't let the others perspective of you get you down. They'll see the real you one day," Jenny said to him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Anytime. And listen. I'm sorry if I freaked you and Faith out about the suggested threesome. If you haven't guessed, I was kind of wild as a teenager," she said hoping to lighten his mood. It worked fairly well as he smiled, thinking about a younger Jenny, followed by how wild a night it would've been if he had both Faith and Jenny. He shook the thought away and laughed, which relieved the techno-pagan a great deal.

"It's alright. It was actually a tempting and flattering thought," Xander said. Jenny laughed at him and both hugged before Xander departed.

* * *

><p>Harris Residence<p>

Xander laid in his room thinking about Whistler's warning from months ago. He been slightly on edge for a few weeks since the balance demon mentioned another apocalypse that would befall them. He figured maybe those she-demons from the night before may have had something to do with it, given how savage they were. Still, he wasn't sure about any signs he was to look out for. Suddenly, the familiar presence entered his room.

"Do you have any other way to get in touch with me? Because this whole popping up wherever I am feels kind of intrusive," Xander said to Whistler.

"Well, the Powers could give you mind-splitting visions to show you the dangers that would approach. But I doubt you'd be too fond of those. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that the end is nigh," Whistler said with a slight smirk at his crude joke.

"Seriously?" Xander said looking at the demon with a bored expression.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. But those demons last night will try to bring about the end of the world soon," the demon told his charge.

"How soon?" Xander replied.

"Be prepared by tomorrow morning," Whistler replied before disappearing.

"Oh no," Xander said.

* * *

><p>Jan. 27th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

Xander had pulled up in his uncle's car that he borrowed. As he pulled up to the parking lot, he spotted Willow and Buffy walking towards the front entrance. He pulled up next to them to surprise them.

"Hey girls," he greeted.

"Xander! Where'd you get this car?" Willow asked, feeling impressed by her friend and secret love interest.

"Not important. You guys going to the library?" Xander said hoping to determine if they know about the impending doom.

"Yeah. Giles wanted us to research more about the demons from the other night," Buffy answered.

"You mean the end of the world, right?" he replied knowing that they did know about the situation at hand.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Buffy asked as she hadn't told anyone yet.

"Not important. I'll see you ladies in a few," Xander said pulling off to park the car.

Everyone was gathered in the library to go over ways to prevent the opening of the hellmouth for a second time. Unfortunately, there wasn't much luck as the resources were more limited to what was at hand, which didn't have much information. The only known information was on the demons, known as the Sisterhood of Jhe. THe bell rang for the students to get to class. The day had dragged on. However, the Scoobies felt anxious as they were on edge about another attack later that night. As everyone had gone back to the library after school, research was still being done, only now it was on the demon that burst from beneath the library when the Master was freed. However, there was no such luck.

"We're not making much headway with this whole thing," Buffy stated.

"Agreed. If I were still in the council's employ, this would be much easier," Giles said feeling agitated.

"How on Earth can they not agree to help us knowing full well where we are located?" Zabuto asked more to himself.

"I believe the better question is why are we still working for them, Sam? We saw how they black-balled Rupert. Safe to say they'd do the same just to keep their own power while we work our asses to death trying to save lives," Diana stated heatedly. Faith looked at her watcher and surrogate mother with shock at hearing her speak in such a manner.

"Seems like that's all that matters to those in charge: power. But then the real power lies with the ones who have it. That comes down to us," Jenny said gaining the attention of the others. Xander himself was wondering about what exactly the woman was getting at with her statement.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I couldn't care less about those guys. Like D said, we're the ones working hard while sit around getting fat and lazy. Besides, we got more important stuff to worry about. Still, I'm kinda hungry," Faith said out loud.

"Yeah, me too. Xander, will you make a donut run?" Buffy asked. Her request earned her a scalding glare from the young man. This did not go unnoticed by the rest. While half of the group was looked out of confusion, the other half looked nervous about the implications of what Buffy just asked.

"Whatever," Xander said getting up from the table.

"I'll go with him," Jonathan volunteered.

"Me too," faith said also.

"Make that three," Cordelia spoke up, following the other three out.

THe four piled into Xander's car and headed for the donut shop. After making and picking up their order, the made their way back tot he school. A tense silence filled the car.

"You five-by-five X?" faith asked her love interest.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"Xander, we saw the way you looked at Buffy when she asked you to make the run. I know I haven't been with guys for so long. But I know a look like usually means that there's something wrong that's been there for a while. But Buffy can't seem to see it," Jonathan explained.

"Yeah Xander. What's the deal?" Cordy asked.

"It's nothing. Just not feeling so great," Xander said.

Nothing else was said as Xander pulled up to the school. As Jonathan and Cordelia got out, Faith looked over at Xander with a stern but concerning look on his face.

"We'll talk later," Faith said getting out of the car.

Xander pulled away from the school and headed home. He had gone up to his room and had a nap until he was woken up by some shaking. As his eyes fluttered open, he looked upon Whistler standing next to his bed.

"Seriously man, you need a more polite way to do this," Xander asked.

"I would but I don't feel like putting up with your dad. That's besides the point. Those demons are opening the hellmouth tonight. And you've got a few things to take care of before you deal with the Jhe. First, rescue Faith because she's going to be attacked by one of them in about half an hour. Second, take out O'Toole and his gang. Ypu'll know why when you see them. And finally, go to the school basement. Pull the green wire," Whistler said disappearing.

Xander looked at the time on his clock and realized he'd have to be on the move fast. He gather a stake and a cross and left his home to go on his mission. Using his uncle's car, he pulled off into the night. However, he wasn't sure where exactly Faith would be so he drove in the direction of Diana's house. As he made his way over, he saw Faith over to his left fighting a Jhe demon. He immediately sped up and ran into the demon after Faith kicked it away.

"Get in!" Xander shouted to her and she complied. The pair sped off into the night leaving the demon behind.

* * *

><p>Dormer Residence<p>

Xander pulled up to the house and jumped out following Faith. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. The young man checked through the window to see if they had any other company.

"Think demon mama followed us?" he asked the dark-haired slayer.

"No. But that bitch dislocated my shoulder though! Hold me," Faith told Xander. He wasn't sure how to handle that request from someone like Faith. He approached cautiously when she took his right arm and placed it on her left arm. With a slight jerk and twist she popped her shoulder back into place. She dropped her arms and looked up at Xander. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you. You saved my life back there," she said to him with her voice low and surprisingly vulnerable.

"Just helping out a friend," Xander said in response noticing her change in tone.

"No. It wasn't. You're good man, X. I gotta make it up to you somehow," she said huskily. With her left hand, she guided down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his left peck muscle.

"I mean a fight like that...and no kill. I'm ready to pop," she said sliding her left hand into his pants. She noticed Xander stiffen up from this contact.

"You feel up for it?" she asked smiling at him, seductively.

"Uh...I'm up," he said. She smiled even more at giving him more pleasure through the contact.

"Um...Faith. I don't think we should-" he said as he was cut off as Faith looked somewhat crestfallen at him.

"X. Is something wrong with me?" she said with a surprisingly sad expression on her face that he had never seen even on the other girls' faces.

"No! God no Faith! You're great. You're funny, exciting, smart. You're beautiful and you're strong-minded. Hell, I'd be crazy not to think you're an amazing woman," he said genuinely. She could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. BUt there was one thing she needed to know.

"Then why won't you sleep with me? Hell, I'm practically throwing myself at you. But why?" she asked him.

"Because I like you too. This whole time I've been thinking that I'm not good enough to be the guy that you would want to be with. And on the off-chance that you did, I would want to give you more. Not just a night in bed. But something special that can grow between two people. And I promise, when we make it out of this, I'll take you out on a date and show you the best time possible," he said to her.

Faith almost shed a tear at hearing his answer. She had known guys to be smooth but she could always see past their façade easily. However, looking at Xander and hearing his words, she knew that he was telling her the whole truth. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. We should get back to the school. But when we get there, I have to take care of something before I catch up with you," Xander said to Faith.

"Whatever it is, do what you gotta do. I know we'll make it," she said as they made their way back out to the car.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, they made it back to the school and they found O'Toole and his gang walking out of the building.

"Faith, you go on in," Xander told her. She ran past the gang of zombies and into the school.

"What? Didn't want your woman to see the beat down you're gonna get?" Jack said with an arrogant air to his voice.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this," Xander said as he charged energy into his hands. As he shot his hand forward, the blast engulfed all four the thugs causing them to disintegrate. All that was left was a pile of dust. Xander thought about Whistler's orders and made his way to the basement where a bomb was lying on a few drum barrels. Xander remembered a green wire being mentioned specifically. He moved towards the bomb and yanked the green wire out and shut his eyes. When nothing happened, Xander realized that the bomb was indeed deactivated. He ran out of the basement and made his way over to the library. He was greeted with mixed reactions from the entire group.

"Xander! I didn't think you'd be here," Buffy said to her friend.

"What? And miss this?" Xander said with snark lacing his voice. He looked over at Faith and winked at her causing her to smile. He noticed Willow looked on with what may have been jealousy but ignored it. The spell-casters began the ritual to keep the hellmouth bound. Unfortunately it was too late. A blinding white light was flashing and the very same demon that rose from the Master's escape burst forth again, only bigger than the last time.

"My god! It's growing!" Giles said with fear coating his voice. Soon the fighters of the group took their weapons and began hacking away at the demon. Xander took it upon himself to fight with Angel to fend off the Jhe demons. Xander had to resort to using his powers to blast away the demons every so often through the battle. Eventually, he looked towards the library doors to see Whistler. The demon tossed him an ornately designed double-edged sword, with the a silver jewel embedded in the rain guard and cross guard. The blade of the sword was of medium length and had a fuller about three-fourths of the way up the blade and a central ridge extending from the end of the fuller to the tip of the sword. Xander swung the sword and easily sliced through the Jhe demons with ease.

The fight continued with the Jhe demons defeated and everyone began focusing on the gigantic demon. The warriors of the group had been hitting any points that were weak spots for the demon, with some success. Xander realized they were close to destroying the monstrosity before them. As he saw saw Buffy try to hack away at the demon, he knew there was one possibility but knew there were risks. Xander charged all of the energy he could handle in his body. He jumped into the air and fired at the demon. As the blast connected, the demon shrieked out of pain as the energy blast was destroying it. Buffy took another sword and began hacking away at where the heart would be, followed by Faith and Kendra. Soon the demon had fallen tot he ground dead. A flash of blinding white light engulfed the room and the demon's body vanished.

"So...we won, right?" Faith asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah. Yeah we did," Xander answered her question. He moved over to Faith and grasped her hand smiling at her. She smiled back at him and they made their way out of the school. Once outside, Xander asked her what he had been holding in.

"So there's this really nice diner with the best food. Feel like getting an early breakfast?" he asked smirking.

"It's a date. But you're gettin' a serious reward from me after," Faith said with that same seductive smile.

They got into Xander's car and rode over to the diner Xander mentioned. It was a 24-hour diner with a classic atmosphere. They both took their seats and ordered. As time went on, they talked about the events of the night and how crazy it had been for the both of them. Faith was curious about Xander's stunt before the demon was killed. He just said that he took a chance and it came through. Eventually their food came and both eat fairly quickly before paying and departing.

Xander pulled up to the Dormer residence and cut off the engine to the car. As he walked her to the door, he stopped short and looked at her as she turned to face him.

"Now that the chance has presented itself. Faith...will you be my girlfriend?" Xander asked her. Faith smiled at him before capturing his lips in a long kiss.

"Of course. Now come on in and get your reward," she said to him. Inside the house, Faith called for Diana but it seemed her watcher was not home.

Faith led Xander to her room. The young man felt nervous about being in the same position that he was in earlier in the night. Faith had picked up where she left off from earlier and noted Xander's nervous reaction.

"Xander, it's okay. I want this. You're the one guy who's ever made me feel special. So please...let me feel like a real woman tonight," Faith said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Xander kissed her back and soon found Faith jumping on him, wrapping her legs around him as he fell back on her bed. The two continued kissing while stripping clothes off of each other. Eventually, they both found themselves making love for the duration of the night. As they both fell asleep, they both dreamed of a man in a suit. However, they wind up saving this man's life and they see themselves fighting side-by-side, supporting and loving one another. For these two, this night was not simply about finding pleasure from surviving an apocalypse. It was a night for these two to look forward to a brighter and hopefully better future.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Seriously. Down't own.

Author's note: A very different take on the Zeppo episode. As I mentioned before, Xander's night with Faith in the show happened the way it did because Faith has trust issues. As for Xander having to turn her down the first time, I wanted to make two things clear. First, Xander on the show has been prone to make some fairly stupid decisions, which in truth seems like he wouldn't do, but once again the show has the tendency of bashing him, as a man. Secondly, Faith's character had so much that could have been explored, but instead, the show was so focused on making Buffy the greatest thing ever that they may as well have not put Faith back on the show. Granted, Buffy's character is not bad. However, the other characters who matter needed to be explored as well. Also, in response to some reviewers, I've thought of a three-way relationship between Xander, Faith, and Jenny. However, someone else is already using that idea and I don't want to copy them. Also, it would throw off my idea for the story. I've said enough, here's the story.

* * *

><p>Jan. 27th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale, California

Dormer Residence

Faith woke up as the sunlight of the early morning began to filter into the room. As she looked around, she noticed Xander lying under her, looking more peaceful than all the time she's known him. A smile came to her face as she laid her head back down on his chest. Faith thought back on the previous night where she and her now-boyfriend were wrapped up in the throes of lovemaking. For the young woman, it was a brand new experience compared to the experiences with previous guys. With the others, they were always anxious and were looking to score. However, with Xander, she felt love and a tenderness that she never felt with anyone. Still, every time she looked in his eyes, she sensed something dark and heavy beneath the surface that is Xander Harris. It made her think back to earlier in the previous day...

* * *

><p><em>Xander had dropped Faith, along with jonathan and Cordelia, off at the high school while he sped off likely towards his home. Faith looked at the direction that Xander sped off towards. Taking the box of donuts, she stormed into the school towards the library. As she walked in, she noticed that half of the remaining group was either talking about the upcoming apocalypse or about Xander. Buffy looked up at her sister slayer with a curious expression.<em>

"_Hey. Where's Xander?" Buffy asked._

"_He split B. Probably went home seeing as how he can't stand to be around you guys," Faith said, almost seething with frustration._

"_What did we do?" the blonde slayer replied_

"_Maybe not all of you. But he didn't want to be around you Buffy," Faith replied._

"_What are you talking about? He's my friend!" Buffy said standing and moving towards Faith._

"_Then why do you keep treating him so crappy?" Faith asked in return._

"_I haven't-" Buffy tried to reply but was cut off._

"_You've been treating him like shit ever since Fang went bad! Yeah, he told me every detail. Even the part about how you practically avoided him like he was diseased! Why did it bother you so much that he did what you were afraid to do? Did you think he was jealous of Fang? Or are you jealous that he can be stronger than you?" Faith asked with anger in her voice._

_The library suddenly grew quiet from Faith's last question to Buffy. Everyone who knew the blonde slayer well enough, understood that despite her reluctance, she took her role as a role with a fearsome independence and it made her feel unique. But now that Xander had his power, it worried Buffy that she would not be as unique as she was before. This caused Buffy to think back to something she had did which was meant to help Xander, but was instead thrown in his face as inadequacy. Her recollection of the incident with Larry at the vending machine told her that it wasn't just his pride as a man but how he felt when it came to fighting alongside her._

"_Look Xander's...I don't know what I'd do without him. Seeing him with this new power...it's all so surreal. I've been the one to step up and save the day. But then I died and we have another slayer. And then Kendra had her own brush with death and now you're here Faith. But Xander has his power and he's fighting and doing better than I thought he could. I just don't know how to handle it all," Buffy explained with a bit of embarrassment to her voice._

"_B, as much as I understand being powerless, he's probably felt more helpless being just a regular fighting with you guys. If he didn't have his powers, he probably wouldn't be able to do what he's done already," Faith said when she felt a powerful presence in the library._

"_You have no idea how right you are slayer," Whistler said strolling casually into the library._

"_Who the hell are you?" Faith said moving to confront the balance demon._

"_Faith, relax! This is Whistler. He's...an ally," Buffy said._

"_Then how come I smell demon coming off him?" the dark-haired slayer replied._

"_Because I am but I'm not evil. I just help out where I'm told to. Anyway, you don't know how right you are Faith. In fact, in another world, Xander doesn't have the powers granted to him," Whistler said standing before the Scoobies._

"_What exactly do you mean?" Kendra asked as she and her watcher never mentioned any of what the demon just told them._

"_Just as there are many demonic and divine realms, so too are there various worlds that exist besides this one," Whistler answered._

"_You're saying there's, like, another universe with other versions of us," Oz answered catching the group off-guard._

"_Exactly. In another world, a couple of you die by the hand of the Scourge of Europe. And two more of you aren't even a part of this group. And Xander doesn't have his abilities so he's still a normal guy in that world. And he does a great deal still, though not to the degree that he has in this world. You should all be glad that he's been able to do what he's done," Whistler says to them all._

"_In fact, if not for him, things would be much worse for all involved here," Whistler said matter-of-factly to the group. Everyone in the group was split between a grim understanding and confusion at Whistler's revelation to them all._

"_So where do we go from here?" Buffy asked._

"_The boy will be here later tonight. And he'll be the one to make sure you all live through to see tomorrow. Don't let him down," Whistler said vanishing. Faith stared at where the balance was before he departed. She felt something was off about Whistler. He said that he was a demon, yet something was wrong with the way he carried himself and her senses were screaming at her that Whistler was somehow different. She thought of asking Xander about it but figured he may not know much either. For the time being, Faith left it alone and everyone went back to planning for the battle._

Faith's mind came back to the present as she looked at her boyfriend still sleeping. It was hard to believe that she had finally met someone who cared for her as more than just some random lay. Faith smiled at the thought and laid back on Xander's chest. However, as she went back to sleep, her dreams were assaulted with visions of a man dressed in a suit. Said man would walk in on a battle where she was fighting vampires.

* * *

><p>Feb. 4th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale, California

Restfield Cemetery

Xander was with the three slayers during the night's usual patrolling. Normally, Buffy and Faith would've been the ones doing the majority of fighting given what the circumstances could've been. However, with three slayers on the hellmouth, as well as his own powers, they had practically become an unstoppable team. It seemed that ever since they closed the hellmouth a week earlier, it was like the demons were on full alert for the group. This proved to not be a downside for the group as the town itself had been relatively safer. However, thanks to his own experiences, Xander knew that being complacent with the conditions would catch up to them. He had been training extra hard with Whistler and had gained much greater control over his power. When he asked Whistler what this power was, the demon could only tell him that his control and energy he used made him a dangerous fighter. It seemed he had gained a nickname from the demons: Grave.

Xander refocused his thoughts on the vampire he was fighting. It seemed that these vampires wore uniforms symbolizing some group and had swords and daggers with them. As they dusted the remaining vampires, Xander went to get the swords only to find them gone. Some feet away, he could hear Buffy and Faith talking about how good he was in bed, which caused him to go red a bit. If his life were different, he'd feel like the luckiest guy but instead he felt slightly embarrassed.

"Guess we should collect the swords...um, where'd they go?" Buffy asked.

"They're gone. Looks like someone took them while our backs were turned. Whoever took them must've known who these guys were," Xander said in response to Buffy's question.

"But who would've wanted them?" Kendra asked.

"Maybe it's like Xander said. They must've been watching from the sidelines," Faith said.

"Can't worry about it much now. They'll show up again sooner or later. Right now we should just go home and rest," Xander said. Seeing no fault with his logic, the girls followed Xander to head to their homes.

As Xander came back to his room, he was met with Whistler sitting on his bed watching his tv.

"You're kidding right? Do we have to go the same lecture every time you do this?" Xander asked.

"No. But I've found it more fun for me this way. Anyway, you can guess why I'm here," Whistler responded.

"Something fairly powerful is in Xander and you need me to stop it," Xander answered.

"Well, that's number one. Second thing involves me role in all this. You see, I'm not in the employ of the powers," Whistler said, causing Xander to raise his hand, while charging energy.

"You've got three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you," Xander replied.

"Relax kid. I'm not looking to kill you or your friends. I've been helping and advising you this whole time. Why would that change now?" the demon said.

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" Xander asked his mentor.

"Just as I've said. I've been helping you," Whistler responded.

"Okay. So who have you been working for this whole time?" Xander questioned.

"Giles told you of the story of the Old Ones, correct?" Whistler asked in reply.

"What about it?" Xander asked slightly irritated.

"Well, there's more to the story than what you've already been told. The Powers were said to have come before the Old Ones. But even the Powers are beneath things older than they are. However, the Powers have a habit of growing arrogant and only keeping balance in the universe as opposed to actually fighting for good. After all, when Angel lost his soul, don't you think someone would've been sent by them to remedy that situation?" Whistler began to explain. Xander thought about what he just learned, and he had to admit it made sense. With everything bad that happened, Xander figured that someone with enough power could've been sent to stop it all. But no one was around. And if the Powers were everything and knew what would happen, why didn't any of them try and stop Buffy and Angel from sleeping together?

"Okay. There's still something that doesn't fill in the blanks. Why would the Powers need use us this way knowing that there's something greater than them?" Xander asked.

"Like I said, they're arrogant. They have power and they want to be sure they keep it, the same way the watchers council does. If the Powers had it their way, plenty of your friends and allies would be majorly screwed in the future. Angel has been the best example. He was cursed with his soul with one condition that could break it. However, no one ever told him. Then he meets the slayer and falls in love, and you know the rest. In about seven months, Angel is going to make a decision that will draw him into a fight that only gets worse over time. The Powers would draw to Los Angeles with a number of situations that would bring him closer to his 'redemption'. But that means dealing with a group of demons with massive political influence and power. You know them as Wolfram & Hart," Whistler continued gaining a horrified look from Xander.

"The law firm in L.A.? They're demons?" Xander asked.

"Yes. But not just any demons. They're Old Ones," Whistler retorted. Xander almost lost his balance as he stepped back. He had thought that he and the Scoobies were making a difference in the fight against evil, when in truth, more powerful enemies were practically knocking on the door to Earth.

"So you need me to keep Angel and whoever else from leaving?" Xander asked.

"Whichever way you can. Anyway, I should leave. But I have one more thing to tell you. That sword that I gave you when the hellmouth reopened wasn't forged by the Powers," Whistler said.

"Then who?" Xander replied.

"Someone much older, much higher, and much more powerful. You tried speaking with him a few times in your life," Whistler said making his way out of Xander's room. His last statement before he left confused Xander. He wondered what his mentor meant by that. Before e could wrack his brain any further, Xander called it a night and went off to sleep. He dreamed of fighting the same vampires he had fought earlier in the night only to see a man in a suit walk out. Before Xander could reach him, the man is stabbed in his heart by Faith, using her stake.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Xander sat with the group in the library after school let out researching the vampires from last night. He had been bothered by his dream and hoped it wouldn't come to pass. But he figured like with his other dreams involving Faith, it usually meant that something had to be changed. At first, it made sense that the Powers saw something in him that they made him special and that he could use to help fight. But after Whistler's confession and him revealing that something bigger was at work, he figured that the circumstances of changing the future would need serious work.

He looked over at Faith and saw that she had a look if apprehension on her face. He wondered if she had a dream similar to his own. He would have to talk with her later to know for sure. As he was coming out of these thoughts, Diana interrupted the activity with a discovery.

"I found them! They're called the El Eliminati. That's a mouthful isn't it," Diana said.

"What do you suppose they would be doing here?" Sam asked his interest.

"According to this, they work for a demon named Balthazar. Says he was very powerful until he met a sorcerer who crippled him badly. Apparently there's an amulet that can restore his power. Hmmm, ironically it's here in Sunnydale, or the 'Valley of the Sun' as the demons so eloquently put it," Diana said putting the book down.

"So he just find the amulet, toast this Balsamic-" Xander said before being cut off.

"Balthazar, Xander," Giles said, looking annoyed but trying not to laugh at the young man's humor.

"Right. We just toast him after find the amulet and then we're done, right?" Xander asked.

"I suppose so. But it will take a lot of effort to find the amulet and then the demon himself. We should start tonight as soon as we can. And sadly, make sure we do a great job of accomplishing this before tomorrow," Giles said with irritation in his voice.

"Giles, I thought I was the one who gets annoyed by this kind of stuff," Buffy said hoping to jeer him out of this mod.

"It's not what we have to do. It's what's happening tomorrow. Since my removal from the council, they've decided to bring in a new watcher for Buffy. He'll be here tomorrow," the ex-watcher replied while everyone groaned in dissatisfaction.

"I'm not surprised. We figured sooner or later they would do so. Did they say who?" Sam asked his colleague.

"Wesley Wyndam-Price," Giles said with even ore irritation as Diana and Sam let out a groan with more irritation. The teenagers of the group would've asked but preferred not to as they figured they'd be in for a long rant.

"Bummer. Well see ya," Xander says before he gets up and leaves before anyone else can say anything.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Xander waited for inside a mausoleum in Restfield cemetery. He had been the one to find the amulet but sensed the presence of vampires. He figured that he could take them all out with one shot, but he had to make sure that enough of them were here so that there less vampires to worry about. As he heard footsteps, Xander charged energy into his hand prepared to wipe them out. When the footsteps came closer, to where they were inside the mausoleum, Xander jumped out ready to blast the vampires into oblivion only to find the three slayers standing there instead.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" Faith asked. Very rarely did she use his name when addressing him.

"Somehow I managed to find the amulet. I thought you were the vampires. So I hid. You girls find anything?" he asked.

"We found their hideout as well as Balthazar. The vampires should be easy but Balthazar has this kind of telekinesis. We'll have to be careful," Kendra answered.

"Alright, we should get going while we're burning moonlight," Xander said.

The super-powered teens made their way over to the abandoned warehouse. As they came closer, the were surrounded by a number of twelve vampires working for Balthazar. They immediately broke out into an attack with Xander moving so fast that he staked at least six of the vampires. Xander moved in to take care of two more. He noticed Buffy and Kendra had staked three vampires leaving only three. Faith dusts one while Xander dusts the other two with his power. Suddenly, a hand reaches out to Faith and she throws the newcomer into the nearby dumpster. However, as she moves in she stops as she looks at the man she had just thrown into the dumpster.

"Faith, are you alright?" Xander asked concerned for what had almost happened to his girlfriend.

"I...I'm fine. Oh god, I can't believe I almost..." Faith said stopping herself as she was began bursting into tears. Xander moved in to embrace her as she broke down.

"Faith, it's alright. You showed restraint and that's what's important. You did great so far. But we still need you. And I'll be with you every step of the way. Now let's kick some demon ass. What do you say?" Xander says to his girlfriend. Faith looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes and smiling brightly.

"Okay. But first we need to find out about what this guy is doing here," Faith said looking at the nervous man before them.

"So who are you?" Buffy asked.

"M-m-my name is Alan Finch. I work for the mayor," the man said making Xander look in amazement.

"What the hell are you doing out here? You didn't see-" Finch cut Xander off.

"You four fighting vampires and killing said vampires? Yes. I did," Finch replied making the four teens go pale.

"What do you know?" Xander asked.

"A lot more than plenty in this town think. That's why I had to find you. But I may have to come back another time," Finch said.

"No. If you came to us then it's important. Buffy, you mind taking him to the

rest of the gang?" Xander asked.

"Not at all. Let's go," Buffy said leading Finch away.

"Alright, I'll take Fatty McDemonoid. You two get the vampires," Xander said. They nodded and burst into the factory. As the vampires approached, Xander fired at them, taking out at least four leaving Kendra and Faith to fight six. Xander looked at Balthazar and his faced twisted in disgust.

"Man, you need to use a stair-master," Xander said to the overweight demon.

"Well, you need to hand over my amulet boy," Balthazar replied.

"Yeah. See that's just not going to happen," Xander retorted while charging energy in his hand. Balthazar looked and became horrified realizing who Xander was.

"It can't be! You're Grave! How can a human possess such awesome power?" Balthazar cried knowing what would happen next.

"Doesn't matter now does it?" Xander said aiming for the tub of water. As he fired, Balthazar was electrocuted. When Xander could feel the life drain away, he stopped. Balthazar looked at Xander, his eyes seething with hatred.

"Well well...looks like there may be someone strong enough to destroy him after all. Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Balthazar aid as he gave his final breath. His words gave Xander pause as he wondered about who the demon may have referred to. He looked over at Faith and Kendra.

"You both alright?" he asked.

"Dandy. We should probably check on Finch and make sure he's safe," Faith said as they made their way to the high school.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale High School<p>

Library

The entire group of Scoobies listened intently to Finch's story about working with Mayor Wilkins. To say the gang was surprised was a major understatement as they didn't expect one of their greatest enemies to have as much insight about the hellmouth as Wilkins did. As Finch finished his explanation, the group began putting two-and-two together about everything that happened since they became a group.

"So this whole time, the cops knew everything that went on and only made it worse! But then again who'd really believe them if they told the truth?" Cordelia said thinking over the details.

"Indeed. Still it raises concern over what exactly the mayor is up to. At the moment he's unkillable thanks to that damned ritual. If we knew what his endgame was, we could stop him entirely," Sam said.

"Problem is we don't even know enough to even guess what he's planning in the long run. Even if we somehow managed to find out, it could be too late and he'd probably complete whatever it is he's trying to do," Jonathan said to the group.

"So unless we start tearing around the town, we're basically screwed," Oz said making everyone look at him somewhat oddly.

"What?" he asked. Faith looked at him and shook her head.

"What we need is a plan. A damn good one at that. Even with Finch on the inside, we can't guarantee that Wilkins would be so trusting of him, especially if he has spies everywhere. We need an inside man," Faith said.

"Faith, your idea is good but it poses great risk. Who would want to take such a risk?" Giles asked.

"I will. I can give us an edge by getting close to him and finding out what he's really up to," Faith said with confidence.

"Faith. Are you sure you want to do this?" Diana asked her surrogate daughter.

"If it helps keep everyone safe then I will. Alright Finch, is there something I should know before we do this?" Faith asked the deputy mayor.

"Aside from him being sickeningly nice, there is one thing. He has another aide working for him. You're familiar with him actually. It's Mr. Trick," Finch replied causing Faith to pale and the others to glower at the mention of his name.

"It figures he would've stuck around. Why do bad guys always do that?" Jenny asked receiving a strange look from Xander.

"Doesn't matter. I gotta get rid of him to get close to Wilkins," Faith said. Xander looked at her with sympathy and understanding.

"Well, if nothing else, I think it's time we went home. Mr. Finch, I'll drop you off at your residence," Sam said.

"Thank you Mr. Zabuto," Finch replied walking away with him.

"Faith, I'm going to Sam's to see if I can help with any...research. Will you be alright?" Diana asked. Faith looked at her surrogate mother and knew full well what Diana had in mind for what she wanted to do with Mr. Zabuto. Faith nodded, leading to Diana walk away with Sam, Finch, and Kendra. She thought it a good idea for Diana to be out of the house for the night as she really wanted to lay in Xander's arms and feel good, especially given the events of the night. Xander walked over to her cupping her face with his left hand.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked wanting to do something for her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Faith asked in return. Xander nodded and the two teenagers made their way out to Xander's car and drove away from the school.

* * *

><p>Dormer Residence<p>

Faith and Xander laid on her bed in their underclothes, holding each other. Faith told him about her dream and the anxiety she had been feeling earlier in the night. Xander listened tentatively as she spoke. He told her that he felt just as worried as she did. However, he also told her that things had been changing for a while. So even if she's acts as the mayor's aide, she won't be his ally. He remembered at one point while they were getting to know each other, she mentioned more of her dreams and that really showed how vulnerable she really felt. Xander held her a little tighter as if he was afraid to let her go. They both fell asleep, with Faith feeling better knowing that she could open up to someone other than Diana. Being with Xander gave her more hope than she thought possible for her. She never wanted to let go of her love for him. And she knew for sure that he felt the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ...seriously.

Author's note: Just thought I'd like to point out that there's a lot of inconsistencies with Whedon's portrayal of things in the Buffyverse. Mainly things such as the fact that he doesn't have the good guys acknowledge God but demons do. And for some reason, crosses work against vampires? And a hell Goddess? Not like Greek or Roman where Hades or Pluto fell from grace for whatever reason but that Glory was born in hell as a god and yes the First Evil came before her and is likely far more powerful? Just thought I'd point that out because even if Buffy was a good show, still had it's faults and still a lot that could've been better. Also, I need you guys' help to decide whether or not to skip season 4 as part of the story. Because pretty much the whole point of that story arc was Buffy getting a boyfriend who could actually deal with and be a part of her life as a slayer and I don't see much relevance in that except to prove that she could she could drive men away. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Feb. 11th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale, California

Sunnydale Woods

Xander was training with Whistler out in the woods. Normally, Xander was a fighter capable of matching his opponent fairly quickly in a fight. However, tonight was proving fairly difficult for him. Ever since Whistler had warned him of the impending threat of Wolfram & Hart, Xander had begun to doubt everything the group had done. It seemed as though nothing made sense considering everything that happened. He had thought that by protecting the hellmouth, they kept the world safer. Instead, it seemed that evil was practically here to stay. There was also his concern for his girlfriend. Since the plan to infiltrate the mayors rank started, Xander had been on edge about what to expect. He remembered his dreams where Faith turns against him and the gang and she lashes out because of what she lacked in life. Now that was a different situation.

His worry came from wondering how long they could really keep up the charade. So far, they managed to fake Alan Finch's death and had him keep a low profile. ALong with this, they convinced Trick that Faith had been slowly slipping away from the gang and in a subsequent argument between Faith and her sister slayers, they managed to kill Trick. This led to Faith coming to the mayor under the guise of a slayer gone rogue, which the gang knew would be something they could pull off. However, there was the issue of the new watcher who had arrived days earlier.

Wesley Wyndam-Price was not someone to be taken lightly. Xander could tell from the onset that while Wesley may not have much experience in the field, he was not one who would hesitate to turn them over if he thought they did anything wrong. This led Xander to wonder if they should include Wesley in the plan. His answer came easier when Whistler appeared to him and Faith.

* * *

><p>Four days earlier...<p>

_Xander and Faith walked through the town towards the library after she had fooled the mayor yet again. However, Xander couldn't but notice that his girlfriend was somewhat distracted._

"_Something wrong sweetness?" Xander asked, gaining Faith's attention._

"_Huh? Oh. Sorry baby. I'm just feeling kinda off," Faith answered honestly._

"_Why's that?" Xander asked. He had an idea why but wanted her to answer so that they could both deal with it together. He soon realized that he and Cordelia couldn't see past each other's exteriors to do this, which is why they would never last. _

"_It's Wilkins. The dude is one hundred percent badness and he's treating me like I'm his own daughter! Every time I think about it, I think back to the visions I had before I met you guys and it makes me sick! I mean there's another me somewhere actually this son-of-a-bitch willingly and having to fight you guys! How can I get over that X?" Faith almost shouted. Xander could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He instantly embraced her and held her, afraid to lose her._

"_Listen, Faith. No matter what happens, I'll always have your back. And if need be, I'll join you and throw off the mayor. And I have an idea how we can make that work," Xander said. He felt Faith embrace him tighter. Normally, that slayer strength would make him cry out. But thanks to his training and his powers, it just felt normal. He could tell that Faith was practically giddy knowing that her boyfriend would do anything to keep her safe and let her know she was loved._

"_Thanks baby. You're the best," Faith said smiling at him._

"_I do what I can," Xander responded, smiling back. They linked their hands and strode to the library in better spirits. However, Xander's mind still held a bit of doubt, not from Faith but from what he learned from Whistler._

_The couple made their way back to the library where the rest of the group waited. As they entered, they noticed everyone, even Willow and Jonathan, had bored and pained expressions on their faces. As they looked on, they noticed another Englishman in a suit rambling to Giles about the current status of field work with watchers. The younger man looked over at Faith and Xander and suddenly beamed._

"_Ah yes! You must be Faith Lehane and Xander Harris. Wesley Wyndam-Price at your service," he said stick his hand out to be shaken. Faith looked at him, then spit in her hand and shook Wesley's._

"_Pleasure to meet ya," Faith said as Xander and the rest of the group tried to stifle a laugh._

"_Quite," Wesley said almost grimacing, while wiping his hand with a handkerchief. _

"_So how did today go Faith?" Giles asked smiling._

"_Well, it wasn't bad. Just weird. I mean dude is wicked bad and scary but he's treating me like his own kid. Could almost make a girl think he likes her. Anyway, he's thinking that I'm his good little girl willing to do what he tells me. But...I'm kinda worried. I'm not sure I can pull this off much longer guys," Faith said letting them see her doubt._

"_Faith what's wrong? Did something happen?" Diana asked her surrogate daughter._

"_No. But I feel like I might slip one day and it'll all go downhill," Faith responded._

"_So what do you suggest we do? We will help you any way we can Faith," Sam asked with Kendra nodding in agreement._

"_Actually, we won't do anything. I will," Xander said gaining everyone's attention._

"_Xander this isn't the time to be acting macho. Sure you've got your powers but-" Xander cut Cordelia off knowing where she was going with her statement._

"_THis isn't me acting macho, Cordy. Faith is feeling scared and she needs someone to watch her back. And considering what we do know about the mayor, she'll need a big advantage. That's why I'm going to help her and pretend to side with the mayor," Xander said._

"_Hold on, young man. From what I've been told about the mayor, I seriously doubt you can make much difference. You're a regular human. What could you possibly contribute to this cause without- HRRRRK!" Wesley could not say anything else as he was hauled off the ground. Everyone stared in shock as Xander had a hand raised that was surrounded with his blue-green energy and looked as Wesley's body was surrounded by the same energy._

"_Okay, Wussley, let's get something straight. You don't know me very well. But I've got more power than you could ever hope to have in those skinny flaps that you think are muscles. You haven't been around long enough to know how any of us work, let alone what any of us are capable of. SO before you start shooting off your fucking mouth, I suggest you find out what we can do and understand who we are as a group. Otherwise, if you so much as even do anything that gets any of my friends killed, I will FUCKING KILL YOU! Understand?" Xander asked as the library filled with silence as everyone looked on surprised at Xander's outburst. Wesley nodded in response as Xander released the older man and he dropped to the floor with a thud._

"_And on that note, Xander, when do you think you'll be able to put this plan into action?" Giles asked trying to sound nonchalant. In truth, Xander's outburst had scared Giles as he realized that the Xander he met two years prior was not the same person standing before him now. Or perhaps this was always a part of who he was but no one ever saw it. The former watcher had to admit that the young man before him would put Ripper to shame if he were to ever be fully enraged. Giles missed the concerned look on Jenny's face as she watched on._

"_All I can say is, when I do it, it'll have to be timed right. And I have a way to do that..." Xander said as the others leaned in to listen to his plan. After he finished explaining, the group, plus Wesley, disbanded and went their separate ways. Faith and Xander walked back to her place talking._

"_Do you think we can trust Wesley?" Faith asked her boyfriend. He noticed that he used the new watcher's full name, something she only did when it was someone that she didn't care for much._

"_Doesn't matter if we trust him at this point. I got my warning across pretty well. SO now he knows not to mess with any of us," Xander replied as he felt a familiar presence._

"_Good thing you set him straight. Otherwise, this whole thing could've blown up in your faces," Whistler said as the two teens turned to face him._

"_Is he there all the time?" Faith asked incredulously at the being they faced._

"_All the damn time. I'd say you get used to it but I'd be lying. What's up this time?" Xander asked his mentor._

"_Not much. Just wanted to say nice job knocking Price down a couple of notches. It's a good thing because if he kept on the way he did, his fate would've been worse than it originally was," Whistler replied._

"_Meaning...?" Xander asked._

"_He's one of the people who would've been in L.A. where bad stuff would go down in about seven months time. For him, it would only get worse. In fact, he was a lot like you Xander. Even now, he's still trying to prove that he is better than everyone thinks he is because no one believes in him. Not even his own father," Whistler explained as he caught the look of guilt mixed with understanding on Xander's face. The higher being understood how Xander felt as Xander was the same way before Whistler awakened his powers._

"_So we should integrate him into the group?" Faith interjected._

"_That and treat him like he's a member. In the fight between good and evil, the only thing you have to prove is whether you can make the right choice. Being seeing you guys around," Whistler said before disappearing. Faith and Xander looked at each before they continued to Faith's. When they got in, they made their way to __Faith's room and slept all night. They both dreamed of a blue-grey skinned sorcerer performing a spell on Angel, who then became Angelus, or so they thought._

* * *

><p>Xander was pulled out of his reverie as Whistler kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground. Xander looked up at his mentor with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.<p>

"Alright. What's eating you kid?" Whistler asked earnestly. Xander sighed and sat up looking at Whistler.

"It's this whole thing with us fighting evil. I mean here we are fighting for our lives and to save others but then we've got a group of powerful pure demons who could end the world at any time. What's even the point when we're just going to swamped anyway?" Xander said feeling defeated.

"Is that what you really think after everything you've done? Look at what yo've accomplished. You've saved two lives of people who can now make a huge difference in this world, whereas they die in another world because no one bothered to help them. And you've even given two more people purpose with their abilities, whereas one would die and the other would be an enemy. And then there's your girlfriend. You saved her from walking down a dark path and you always show your support for her. You've done more than most people hope to accomplish in one lifetime and at such a young age. You should feel proud," Whistler said genuinely to his charge.

"Thanks. I wish had a dad who was more like you," Xander said opening up t his mentor.

"Hey, don't sweat. For what it's worth, he's a fool. Now, come on. Show me what else you got," Whistler said summoning his own sword as Xander drew the one Whistler gave him. The two clashed swords ferociously. They both swung with precision only to keep missing each other while their blades still clashed.

At one point, the both knock their swords from each other. They switch to hand-to-hand combat and begin trading blows. Xander himself began to grow exhausted while Whistler still stood tall showing no signs of slowing down.

"I think that's enough for one night kid," Whistler said beginning to walk away. However, he turned back to Xander as he felt a rising power. He looked at Xander and saw the young man become surrounded by the blue-green energy that accompanied Xander's power. He saw the energy crackle all around Xander and the boy stood up on his feet effortlessly.

"WHO SAID I WAS DONE WITH YOU! I'M ONLY JUST GETTING STARTED!" Xander shouted as the power erupted throughout his body, making him feel stronger than he ever thought possible. However, he couldn't focus his thoughts enough as he collapsed back to the ground, still conscious.

"Well now. Someone's reached the next level. But it makes sense considering how you used it only Wesley," Whistler said feeling strangely giddy.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked tiredly.

"There's all kinds of psychics in this world. Some gain their powers the way you did. Others suffer traumatic experiences that triggers a stimulus in their mind that unleashes that latent potential. However, few psychics are afraid of losing control so they hold back. But you have done what most couldn't you unleashed your full potential. So from this point you can only get stronger," Whistler said gathering Xander and transporting them to his home.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Xander looked around and noticed that he was at his home and remembered the events of the previous night. He could feel the power still coursing through him, though not to the degree it did the night before. He figured that he would have to up his training with Whistler to see what he could really do. Xander got himself out of bed and prepared for the school day.

As Xander arrived, he felt strangely exhilarated. He strolled into the high school with a confidence he had never known and nothing could get him down. As he walked through the halls, he was surprise to feel a familiar presence try to sneak up on him. He smiled as he thought about who it was and turned around.

"Hey Faith! What are you doing here?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm your new classmate. Turns out D was pulling some strings. So after i took a few tests, I passed and now I'm a soon-to-be graduating senior like you guys!" Faith said jumping into Xander's arms and giving him a heated kiss, much to the envy of the male student population.

"That's great news! I've been missing you during times like these. I'll have to thank Diana somehow," Xander said with the biggest grin.

"No thanks necessary. Anyway, I gotta motor to my own class, so I'll be seeing ya babe," Faith said before strutting away.

As Xander went to his own class, he stopped as he was outside Jenny's class. He was about to move on when she stepped out of the room and noticed the young man. She motioned for him to follow, as he figured she wanted to talk again.

"Alright Xander, what's up now?" Jenny asked.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked feigning innocence.

"Don't play this game with me Xander. What was that blow up with Wesley all about?" she asked half-sternly and half concerned. Xander sighed as he sat down and recalled what had him so riled up.

"I didn't like him talking to me as if I was beneath him," Xander responded.

"As much as I understand that, you should've shown more control. I've never seen you use your power that way. What if you seriously hurt Wesley? What would you do then?" she asked not trying to raise her voice.

"I don't know. I just reacted and that's what happened. I didn't even know I could do that until that night. And then last night it got even stranger," Xander explained.

"How do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I've gotten stronger. To a point where now it's like the power completes me. I may be able to use it without much trouble but I need to train more before I can make great use of it," Xander explained.

"I figured it would happen sooner or later. Though I was hoping for later. I sensed something was going on but I wasn't sure. Now I know. Have you told Faith?" Jenny asked curiously. As much as she loved Xander, she did not want to get in the way of his relationship with the dark-haired slayer. She still figured it would be a nice thought but quickly suppressed it as she was not looking to be really wild at the moment.

"No. I know she loves me as I love her. But how do I tell her that I've grown stronger than her? Slaying is something that makes her feel good because she has something most people can't claim. And she's good at it," Xander explained, feeling worried.

"Xander, it won't matter to her whether or not you're stronger than she is or if she was stronger than you. Fact is, you were both chosen for reasons that no one can really comprehend except yourselves. At your age, teenagers are more worried about what's cool and their own image as opposed to their future. Yet here are two young people who love each other and are risking their lives for a better future. You two will be just fine. Because you two will always look out for each other and take care of each other. I have faith in you both," Jenny finished saying. Xander smiled knowing how it was tough for her to say but still thinking about what was best for him. He realized that things didn't seem as bad as he had two women whom he loved with all his heart.

"Thank you. It really helps," Xander said to the technopagan.

"That's what I'm here for," she said as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna motor on to class. I'll see you later," Xander said walking out of Jenny's classroom. He missed the tears that were flowing from her face. Jenny realized that despite how hard it would be, she had to let Xander go for both their sakes.

The school day continued further as no incidents seemed to come up, which freaked everyone out a bit. However, as the Scoobies filtered into the library, Xander figured it was time to tell everyone of his vision.

"So anything new?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I had a vision the other night. But I figured It could wait a little longer. Anyway, the mayor is going to use some weird looking demon guy to remove Angel's soul. I couldn't tell when it was but it seemed fairly far ahead," Xander explained.

"What did he look like?" Giles asked as the powers described sounded familiar.

"Um...blue-grey skin, black robes..." Xander began saying until Giles pulled out and book finding the page.

"Is this him?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. You think maybe we can get him to help us?" Xander asked.

"Perhaps but why would he be used to remove Angel's soul, do you think?" GIles wondered.

"Maybe he's looking for a new aide. Maybe boost his forces or something," Faith threw in.

"She has a point Rupert. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," Diana said.

"I guess another plan is in the works," Xander said as the group began weighing ideas.

Whistler stood outside the library watching as the group was forming their idea. He had to admit Xander's first idea was brilliant. Now it seemed that it inspired the idea that was coming together. Whistler smiled and then disappeared thinking about how interesting the coming months would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this. If it's not obvious now, then you need help.

Author's note: So I've mentioned some inconsistencies with the way Whedon had depicted higher beings and denizens of the underworld. But SeanHicks4 has given me information to help bring my idea and the concept from the show into play. However, my only refute is if the first is the concept of evil, who created it? Anyway, I'd like to ask my readers of this story to bear with me as this goes on. I myself am a Christian but I do enjoy creativity. Also, to SeanHicks4, the inclusion of Jenny into a three-way relationship is an idea that Razial has used in their story Dark Choices. Also, my idea is for Jenny to have loved Xander but to have let him go, because he needs more of a kindred spirit to help him keep from going dark-side. But as a slight spoiler, she will find love with someone in the future. So to all my readers, i hope you enjoy the interesting (though not entirely mine) twist to the ideologies in this story.

Author's note 2: For everyone reading this story, I'm SO sorry for the very late update. Work and life in general have been kicking me all over the place. But to make up for this, I have a surprise twist for you all at the end of this chapter. You can probably guess where I'm headed with this story as you read the final part. And I'd like to thank Razial, who I'm spring-boarding this idea from as you did present something that I had been wondering about. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>March 16th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale, California

Sun Cinema

The Scooby gang had stepped out of the theater each with shocked looks on their faces, except for Xander and Faith. Angel and Jenny had accompanied them as the technopagan had nothing to do and Angel wanted to spend time with Buffy. They had just seen Le Banquet D'Amelia, which turned out to be much steamier than the group expected. Most figured it was either an art film or at least an independent film, but were proven completely wrong.

"Um...anyone else think there was more going on than you thought possible?" Willow asked. This earned her strange looks from Oz, Xander, Faith and Jenny, while the other teenagers just looked at her from embarrassment.

"At least we can say the film was...realistic," Xander responded with a slightly cheery smile.

"Maybe because someone is too busy laying other women to really care," Willow harshly whispered. Oz heard the comment but chose not to speak at the moment. He knew Willow still carried a torch for Xander and had hoped she would've gotten over him by now. However, he could tell that there was more going on with Xander than he would let on and Willow was clearly not in on it. He figured he could talk to Xander about it later.

"I think we could all use a cold shower after that movie," Buffy said feeling irritated by how loaded the statement was. She knew that making love with Angel would only give them another catastrophe but did her best to control the urge.

"I'm game. Guess we'll see you guys later," Faith said as she dragged Xander away. This caused Buffy and Angel to look on in envy. Willow looked on in a jealous rage as she had always imagined she would be on Xander's arm and not someone she thought was some scantily-slut. Jonathan and Amy were both looking at them with flushed faces trying not to look at each other. Cordelia and Kendra could only smile while Jenny held a blank face. She wasn't exactly sure ho to feel about her revelation that she came to only a month ago. She no longer felt uneasy about not having Xander but it was still difficult to process her feelings of knowing that she couldn't be his due to her not being able to fully understand him. She turned away from the rest of the group to head home without even a word.

* * *

><p>Dormer Residence<p>

Faith had gotten Xander back to her room in record time. The dark-haired slayer had already straddled her boyfriend to the bed, kissing him hungrily as she felt the need to lay him badly. Xander did his best to try and keep up and at least slow down. However, the range of experience that his girlfriend had compared to him proved his attempts useless.

"Uhm...Faith...I need...I need air," Xander tried to get out between kisses. Faith heard him and pulled back with slight confusion.

"Baby, can you make it quick? Mama has an itch she needs to scratch bad!" Faith said playfully whining.

"Faith...I just...I kinda like taking things a little slow with this. This is only my third time with this and I still don't feel like I'm all that good for you," Xander replied. Faith looked at him with a look that told him that she was taken aback by his response, though she wasn't sure which part it was. However, her mind began to put two-and-two together.

"Look Xander, I love you. You're the only guy I know, besides Giles, Oz, and Jonathan I guess, who would treat me like a person and not an object or as a slut. You've treated way better than I deserved," Faith said as she looked away from his eyes. She didn't want to cry but she didn't want her boyfriend to see her so vulnerable a the moment.

"Faith, you deserve to be happy. And I want to make sure you have goodness in your life. I'm amazed that I'm the one you're trusting to do so," Xander replied truthfully.

"X, you're a great guy, no matter what anyone says. I've seen it, your friends have seen it even with their shortsightedness, and I know Jenny has definitely seen it. Which, by the way, what exactly is the story with you and her?" Faith asked as she had been wondering about her boyfriend and the technopagan. Xander was hoping that this would come up at a better time but now he had to face it.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Xander began before Faith jumped in.

"Oh please. I heard her loud and clear when she shouted to the whole town that you two slept together while she was hopped up on band candy," Faith said starting to feel suspicious.

"What I mean it's hard to explain why we did in the first place and why she let me go afterwards," Xander replied. Faith's face took on a look of sympathy and confusion as she couldn't understand why the computer teacher would let Xander go knowing the kind of man who was to the group.

"Alright, then start from the beginning," Faith said to Xander, noticeably still straddling her boyfriend. Xander reminded Faith about what happened the night he fought Angelus and sent him to hell and told her of how she wound up being called.

"I still don't see what this has to do with Jenny," Faith said, still sitting on top of him.

"Here's the thing. That night when I went to the hospital, I told GIles about what happened. Buffy had looked at me like a goddamn pariah. It was the same way she treated Jenny when we found out her identity. Anyway, I thought about everything involving the group. For almost two years, I thought I was in love with Buffy. But then at the same time, I started feeling something towards Willow. But she has Oz and he can give her the love she deserves that I didn't give her. Cordelia...we just wouldn't last, if only because both of us were too bullheaded to really fit together. Then there was Jenny. Despite everything that happened, she was the only one in the group who actually saw me for who I was. She even helped me keep cool. That night when I sent Angel to hell, I just felt lower than dirt. But then Jenny brought me to her place and she just started kissing me. And the next thing I know, we were making love. Truth is we both wanted it because it seemed like all we had was each other. But she said we couldn't be together because my power could lead down a dark place. And that maybe she wouldn't be the one who bring me back, let alone keep me from going. But I never understood what she meant until now," Xander said as he finished his explanation.

"You mean since we've met. You needed someone who could understand what you've been through. I know how you feel. I've always felt worthless. Always seemed like my ma was just keeping me so she could trade me for some blow. But then my watcher showed up and took care of me. I know you had your parents but it didn't seem like they were much good. But hey, we found each other," Faith said smiling at Xander. She moved in closer and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing it. This caused Xander's mind to go blank his eyes to close as he never received that contact even from Jenny. Xander tried to regain his thought process.

"Faith...maybe we should rest. You've got to see the mayor tomorrow," Xander tried to say while keeping his mind clear. Faith stopped and looked Xander straight into his eyes.

"Fuck tomorrow. This is tonight," she said as she removed his shirt and continued kissing his neck. She made her way down to his chest, planting soft kisses as if she were leaving a signature. She lifted herself up for a second to remove her shirt revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Xander's eyes widened as he was still amazed at his girlfriend's ample bosom. Faith smiled at him before she leaned over to go further. As the time they spent making love past, Xander realized he was more conscious of what he was doing with Faith. More importantly, he also realized that she wasn't so hasty this time. For the two teenagers, it was as if all that mattered to them was each other. As it came to an end, Faith laid on Xander's chest thinking about everything she learned and realized that while Xander deserved every good thing that could come his way, it also meant that she needed to stick by him for everything. She had seen the dark side of humanity only to now see the light. However, for Xander, true darkness waited to take him. She would make sure he wouldn't fall as she almost did.

* * *

><p>March 17th, 1999<p>

Cemetery

The nighttime air was cool as the three slayers patrolled the graveyard. Faith figured that Xander shouldn't bother wasting his power on low-life vamps for the time being. The night was unusually slow as only one vampire came out and attacked them. As they made their way to the exit, they spotted a demon and quickly surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" Kendra was the first to speak up.

"Whoa whoa! What's three lovely looking young ladies doing out here? You might get hurt if-" he was cut off by Buffy.

"Drop the concerned citizen crap. We're slayers," the blonde slayer declared, which caused the demon to frown.

"Well, I got something that might interest you ladies. I got the books of ascension," the demon said. The slayers looked at him as if he were a moron.

"Where are they?" Faith asked feeling annoyed.

"I'm not so stupid that I'd have them on hand. You gotta pay for 'em. $5,000. Meet me here at this place.," the demon said making the slayers' eyes widen, as he handed them a card with an address.

"We'll see what we can do," Faith said, turning away from the demon with her sister slayers following behind.

"Faith what are you thinking?" Kendra asked as they were leaving the cemetery.

"If this thing is charging that much for these books, it may be something the mayor would want. Maybe this has something to do with his plans," Faith rationalized.

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"First we go to Giles, then we figure out what to do. But we gotta be cool about this," Faith responded. The three slayers took off towards the library.

* * *

><p>March 19th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

Library

Buffy and Kendra sat with Giles in the library discussing what the blonde slayer had seen at Angel's mansion. She was feeling unnerved about what she saw and she felt that no one else could really help. Kendra decided to leave out to give Buffy space. As soon as she stepped through the doors, she ran right into Xander. Kendra was surprised to find him there as he was told to take the night off by Faith.

"Hey Ken. What goes on?" Xander asked in his usual cheery manner to the Jamaican slayer.

"Oh. Xander...um...not much...just that...uh," Kendra stuttered as she wanted to tell Xander about what Buffy had seen at the mansion.

"Are you alright Kendra?" Xander asked worried about his friend.

"Xander, something happened...with Faith. I think you should know," Kendra began to explain. She grabbed Xander by the wrist and led him away from the library so that Buffy wouldn't hear.

Zabuto Residence

Kendra had taken Xander back to her home so they could talk. However, Xander was feeling apprehensive about what he was about to hear.

"Okay. We're here. So what's going on?" he asked.

"Xander...I saw faith...with Angel. And they kissed," Kendra said a little quietly.

"THEY WAHT?" Xander shouted.

"Xander please, calm down!" Kendra tried to plead.

"No! He's dead for good!," Xander yelled storming out of the house towards the mansion as Kendra pursued him.

* * *

><p>Crawford Street Mansion<p>

Faith sat with Angel, pretending to cry, as Angel comforted her. Faith had been ordered by the mayor to give Angel a moment of pure happiness so that Angelus would walk the earth once again. However, the souled vampire was proving difficult to persuade as he had an undying loyalty and faithfulness to Buffy. Faith had feigned breaking down to him to keep him off guard so that the mayor's plan would be put into action.

"Faith, I can understand how you feel. But you do have Xander. And he is a good guy," Angel tried to reassure her, and strangely, he found that he meant every word. Despite what Xander had done to him, he did not blame the young man for wanting his friends to live.

"But...I just don't-" Faith said before she was cut off by the doors being knocked off their hinges.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Xander shouted as Kendra came running behind him almost out of breath. She had found it difficult to keep up with Xander, since she's a slayer. But she remembered Xander's power allowed him to do more.

"Xander, baby, it's not what it looks like," Faith said trying to calm him down.

"Don't even come near me Faith! I know exactly what you two were doing!" Xander shouted.

"No. You don't," a new voice said, catching them all off guard. Xander was thrown by a blast of magic and knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Xander's eyes were beginning to open as he was finally coming to. The last thing he remembered was being angry at seeing Faith and Angel together and then being thrown. As he looked around, he saw Faith and Angel cuddled together with Kendra chained to the far wall. Faith and Angel looked at him with dark amusement on their faces. He knew something was off about they way they looked at him, especially Angel. But then it hit him.

"Angelus," Xander said sneering at the vampire before him.

"Whoa! Look out everyone, the boy wonder figured it who I am! The man wins a prize,"

the vampire sneered.

"Faith. Why?" he asked the girl he loves.

"Because we don't fit, Xander. Come on, you and me? Who were we kidding? Besides, I'm tired of being little Miss Goody Two Shoes. It's too boring. But with him, I can be exactly who I am," Faith said looking at Xander. She knew her words had hurt him considering how he and Cordelia had broken up. But she felt she needed to do so.

"I don't believe this," Xander said turning his face away from them.

"Believe it baby. And that's just the start. See, the mayor built this town so all demons can come and live it up. And when he ascends, the party's only gonna get crazier. And all of you fell for my act. Must be the best actress in the world," Faith said.

"Second-best," Angel said as he looked up from the floor. The look on his face told him that whatever caused him to become Angelus had failed. Angel was only pretending to be his demonic alter ego.

"Sorry Faith. But you need to learn when you are being fooled yourself," Kendra said standing up and revealing the chains were not tightened as they fell to the floor. Soon the rest of the group, including Wesley had barged in with weapons at the ready.

"You played me! YOU PLAYED ME!" Faith shouted. Xander shot an energy blast at his love only to have her flip out of the way, knowing how he fought when using his power. She made a break out the window. The others moved to try and catch her only for Xander to stand before them smiling.

"Well guys, the plan is in motion. And going pretty well too," Xander said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah. I can't believed we actually managed to pull this off. But what do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"Phase 2," Xander said smiling deviously.

* * *

><p>March 20th, 1999<p>

Apartments

Sunnydale, California

The demon that had come before the slayers, named Skyler, was packing his bags getting ready to leave the town after he sold the Books of Ascension. He was hoping he would survive the deal with the slayers. He was pushed out of his train of thought as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal the dark-haired slayer he saw in the cemetery.

"Well, the slayer. You have the money?" Skyler asked.

"That depends, you got the books? Because no books no money," Faith countered with a dark look at the demon. He cringed reminding himself of what she was capable of. He showed her the books, earning a smile from the girl.

"Okay. Cool," Faith said before she lunged at Skyler and stabbed him. Leaving his body unconscious, she was unprepared when Buffy, Kendra, and Xander entered the apartment.

"Well, look at this. The gang came out to play. Here to stop-" Faith was cut off as Skyler had jumped her trying to tear her apart with his teeth. His weight was suddenly removed from her as Xander picked Skyler up by his neck, with one hand, and simply snapped it to the side, effectively killing him.

"Wow, Xandman. Getting pretty serious," Faith said smiling sultrily at him while he looked at her with more anger and hatred than any of the girls had seen on his face. He moved faster than anyone could guess see and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder before sending a rush of energy into her body. He shocked her until she passed out and feel to the ground. He knelt before her thinking to himself.

"Xander. If you need us to-" Kendra was cut off.

"I'll take care of her," Xander said plainly.

"But Xander-" Buffy said only to be interrupted.

"I said...'I'll take care of her'," Xander said darkly, looking at the girls. He noted them having fearful looks in their eyes, which he didn't understand. He was unaware that his eyes had flashed blue-green telling them that he should not be defied. The girls left him with Faith's unconscious as they exited the apartment building. Once he felt they were gone, he looked down at his girlfriend and smirked.

"Okay, we're all clear," Xander said as Faith sat up smirking back.

"Seriously, we should be actors. Or at least sell our story. We could be big baby!" Faith said to her boyfriend.

"Nah. I don't think we're interesting enough to be on tv. Besides, with the way our lives go, I doubt anyone would want our lives to be made into a tv show," Xander said shaking his head.

"Maybe. So, off to the mayor's?" Faith asked looping an arm through Xander's. THey both walked away from the apartment building with big smiles on their faces, thinking they would win this battle in the future.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Mayor's Office

Richard Wilkins sat at his desk reading his funnies when he heard a knock at his door. As he approached the door, he felt a strong power, the likes of which he had never known. As he opened the door, he saw Faith with a young man he instantly recognized as Xander Harris. He couldn't believe the intense feeling coming off the young man but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Wilkins asked the young man as the boy stepped into his office, earning him a look of despondence from the mayor. Wilkins closed the door hoping he wouldn't have to make a mess in his office.

"I understand you may need some help, Mr. Mayor," Xander replied walking over to the mayor's cabinet. The mayor frowned even more hoping the young man didn't open it.

"I'm not sure quite sure I understand what you mean," Wilkins responded.

"I think you do," Xander said as he opened the mayor's cabinet, revealing all sorts of items used for dark pagan worship.

"You see Mr. Wilkins, I've always been the guy that everyone, bar my girlfriend here, thinks is just a simple butt-monkey. Ha ha! Man are they wrong! Because now I have power, and I'm not taking a backseat anymore. That arrogant slayer Buffy thinks the world owes her something just because she was born more special than others. But she didn't work for it. It was just handed to her. Meanwhile, I do everything I could to help and no one sees it. I'm just Xander Harris! The guy who has to get his ass pulled out of the fire! Well not anymore. We're going to help you. And this town will...FUCKING BURN!" Xander finished ranting as he turned to look at the mayor. Needless to say, Wilkins was surprised by the boy's attitude as no one had neither the gall or power to enter the mayor's presence without fear. He soon began to think about the boy's rant. He realized that with Harris on his side, he had more at his disposal for his eventual takeover. The mayor nodded and walked forward to offer his hand to the boy. Xander reached out and shook Wilkins hand, smiling as he thought about how foolish the mayor was being.

* * *

><p>Darkest Level of Hell<p>

In the darkest reaches of the abyss, a presence that had not been felt for over five millennia looked upon the events unfolding on Earth. It knew that the young man known as Alexander Harris was throwing a wrench into everything it was planning. It couldn't understand how one person could be doing this.

"What is your secret, boy?" the First Evil said to itself as it could not fathom everything that this young man had thrown off. The First felt another presence approach and recognized it as the one who helped to bring it's existence about.

"Isn't it obvious? The boy has help from unearthly forces. And it is not those blasted Powers That Be! No. Someone higher than them is responsible. And I have a good idea who," said the second presence.

"So what do you suggest we do?" the First asked.

"First, we wait. If this boy has changed so much already, then that means we must change tactics as well. We'll let him and his friends deal with Wilkins. Once he's through, we make our moves against our enemies," the second presence explained.

"I take it your plans involving those three will be on hold as well?" the First asked.

"For the moment, I'll finish what was started at this phase. But after Wilkins is gone, you can believe that I'll show no mercy," the presence said. The first could only cower before it's companion, fulling understanding the nickname it was given.

"It's no wonder they call you the Source," the First almost said smirking to itself.

"Yes well...still, the time will come. You just be ready when it approaches," the Source said leaving the First to it's own devices.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own this series!

Author's note: So now everything is about to go to hell...or is it? Psyche! Ha ha! But seriously, Xander and Faith have both gained the mayor's trust. FIrst, I'd like to address Xander's change of character in this story. Xander has shown that he has just as much nerve and courage as the other characters in the show. However, his role has often been comedic relief, in the way of he gets put in life-threatening situations that most view as funny and is seen as useless which is why the group tried to force him out during the apocalypse episode. However, he still proved just as capable as everyone else. As my good pen-pal, OneHorseShay has stated, the show hasn't really promoted girl-power much as opposed to tearing down the male gender indiscriminately. So I decided to scrap that concept entirely for this story.

Also, I can imagine that a lot of you are confused about Xander's powers. So if you're curious, I'll explain here and now. Xander has the ability called ergokinesis: ability to manipulate energy. Typically, Xander is capable of taking and using that energy in a variety of ways, from using his energy to give him super strength, the blue-green energy bolts, and now to being able to use it in a form of telekinesis. I imagine many of you would think that Xander is overpowered due to this supercharge of power he now has. However, that is not the case, because there are still many higher level demons that Xander could lose to if he isn't strong enough, as well as high level witches and certain higher beings. And while Xander has gained control over this power, he still has a ways to go before he completely masters his powers.

P.S.,

I know I said certain characters would not show up this season, but I figured it would help the story along. Also, I mentioned a sequel. WHat I should've said was sequels. I already have the idea of changing the story for Buffy and Angel after the story arc for this season. However, the final sequel (slight spoiler) will have a bit of an odd crossover. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>May 4th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale, California

Wilkins' apartment

Faith laid in bed with Xander, cuddled in his arms. They were both contemplating on events that took place over the last month and a half. After obtaining the books of ascension for the gang, they had delved into the material and found news that horrified most of them. It turned out that the ascension would turn the mayor into a pure-blooded demon. Everyone was rendered confused to learn that most of the demons, except the hellmouth spawn, were only half-breed spawns of demons who mixed their essences with human blood. Even more disturbing was how powerful these pure-breeds were. This had only worsened Xander's fear about the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart. Fortunately for the group, they received more knowledge on pure-breeds thanks to an unwelcome coincidence.

* * *

><p>March 30th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

_Xander was walking through the halls of the school at night after a regular meeting with the others. Since he and Faith made a show of joining the mayor, the plans were progressing fairly well. However, that itself had unforeseen factors that Xander didn't think much on. In the few days that he had spent with Faith and the mayor, the man had treated the both of them as if they were his own children. Xander knew in his heart that Wilkins was only using them so that he would be on step closer to ascending. Still, he could not shake the genuine kindness that Wilkins had shown the two teenagers._

_As Xander headed towards one of the exits, he was stopped by Willow pulling on his elbow, forcing him to turn around._

"_Hey Will. What's up?" Xander asked his best friend. Her face told him that she had something serious on her mind and he likely would not like the subject._

"_Nothing, it's just...I've been thinking a lot...about us," Willow started to explain. This earned her a confused glance from Xander._

"_I don't understand," Xander said._

"_We've been friends all our lives. You were always right there for me no matter what. That's part of what I love about you. But now...," Willow stopped trying to form her words properly._

"_What? Willow, what is it?" Xander asked feeling worried. He was unprepared for what happened next. Willow shot forward and pressed her lips hard against Xander's. The young man was caught off guard as he realized what was happening. He didn't want to but he shoved Willow away with enough force to send her to the ground._

"_Willow...what the hell was that?!" he yelled not caring if anyone heard him._

"_That was me showing you how much I love you!" she responded picking herself up off the floor._

"_But I...thought that..." Xander was at a loss as he had not seen this behavior from her since the love-spell incident. He understood that there was no medium for her feelings to be unleashed. This was entirely Willow's own doing._

"_I never stopped loving you Xander. But you've been overlooking me for so long. From Buffy, to Cordelia, to Jenny, and now Faith. I was never good enough for you to be seen with," Willow said as her voice quivered from tears starting to form in her eyes._

"_No. You were always more than good enough for me. But I was never good enough for you," he replied._

"_What are you talking about?" Willow responded._

"_Willow, the reason I pretended to never notice your feelings is because I was afraid of my own. When I moved on from my feelings for Buffy, I knew for sure that she wasn't the girl I loved. But I didn't think I'd be good enough for you considering how my family treated you. Then I always feared that I'd be like my dad. I was afraid of hurting you. But then I got together with Cordelia. Honestly, I know she and I truly cared for each other. But we were just too different. And we could never see past our own stubbornness. Jenny was...se's a great woman. But with Faith, we have more in common and she makes me feel like I'm worth something," Xander finished explaining._

"_And I never made you feel like you were worth anything?" Willow asked in surprise._

"_Willow, you had so much more going for you than I ever could. I just couldn't keep up with you. But now things are different. I'm with Faith, and I love her," Xander finished as he looked to his best friend. Willow only shook her head before storming off. He knew that things would likely get worse at this point. He could only turn around and head home._

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

_Xander arrived at school alone not really wanting to be bothered. He had told FAith what had happened between him and Willow. Faith wasn't too happy about what the redhead had done as she had someone to love and care about her as she did. And to take it away made Faith feel horrible. However, she was not angry at Xander as she knew that Xander came to terms with his own feelings. It was his perception of himself that he needed to deal with._

_As Xander made his way into the quad, he found Willow sitting on a bench talking to a light brunette that he had never seen around the school. Taking a good look at her, Xander sensed something particularly dark about the girl. He walked over to her and Willow chatting about tutoring sessions in math. As he approached, Willow looked up and her face formed into a frown seeing him again._

"_Hello ladies, what's happenin'?" he asked hoping to do something soon to save Willow from any trouble._

"_Hello. I'm Anya Emerson. I was just talking with Willow about tutoring me in pre-cal. I had a lot of trouble with it at my old school," Anya said trying to keep her smile but finding it difficult._

"_Yeah. That's Willow. The smartest girl ever to grace this school with her presence," Xander said smiling at Willow, hoping to show her that he was not angry with her about the previous night. He was rewarded with a small smile from her as she felt the truth in his words._

"_Well, before you girls get any further, Anya, may I have a word with you?" Xander said as he dragged her away from Willow, leaving the redhead confused. Xander walked Anya around the school until he found an empty classroom. Once he closed the door, he turned around the the girl standing before him with a deathly look on his face._

"_I'm only going to ask this once: who or what the hell are you?" he asked her. She looked at him caught off guard. She sighed knowing that if what she heard was correct, then she was doomed the moment she met him._

"_Alright. No use for pretenses here," she said as her skin changed into what looked like a badly burned woman._

"_My real name is Anyanka. I'm a vengeance demon summoned by scorned women and bringing justice to them," Anyanka said in a gravely deep and demonic voice._

"_Let me guess, you exact vengeance on men? And if you were talking to Willow, I take it she's the one who accidentally summoned you. But then what did I do to deserve your wrath?" Xander asked._

"_For years you spurned her affections. She loved you with all her heart but you were so busy ignoring her. You're just like all the other men in this world. Only thinking of yourselves," Anyanka answered._

"_Then you don't know men at all. Not all of us are the same. I will always hate myself for the pain I've caused Willow. I never wanted to hurt her or bring her down. But I never betrayed her. So why are you really here?" Xander retorted._

"_To kill you, obviously," she said walking closer to Xander. As Xander stared her down, he noticed something shining around her neck. He saw an amulet and sensed a lot of power emanating from the amulet. As fast as he could, Xander flanked Anyanka, grabbing the necklace and crushing it in his bare hands._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Anyanka screamed as she reverted back to her human formed. The demonic power the surrounded her had died away and Anya was once again human._

"_You're even more than I had believed you to be. So do you kill me now?" Anya asked seeing no way out of the situation._

"_No," Xander replied walking out of the classroom. Anya could only look at him in amazement._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day...<em>

_The group sat in the library searching through the books of ascension again hoping to find a way to stop it. They were rewarded when Jonathan brought them out of their musings with a discovery._

"_Guys! I think I found something that may help us. This passage talks about the one hoping to ascend needing something called...the box of Gavrok?" Jonathan said in confusion._

"_GOOD LORD!" the three watchers of the group shouted and paled at the same time._

"_Oh no," Xander sighed thinking of the implications._

"_What's wrong?" Kendra asked her friend._

"_If at any time any of us heard Giles say that, we know it's something bad. But having three watchers shout it all at once can only mean something HORRIBLE," Xander replied to the Jamaican slayer._

"_Even worse, he's right," Zabuto added on._

"_How so? Whats the del with this box?" Jenny asked curious about what they were going to learn._

"_The box of Gavrok contains millions upon millions of mystical spiders. Should they escape, they would proceed to annihilate all of mankind by eating the flesh off our bones," Giles explained, earning a deafening silence from the group._

"_That's not the worst. The book says that eating those spiders will allow the mayor to ascend," Jonathan putting the book down while wearing a heavy frown._

"_We need to know when the mayor is getting that box. And we need to take it before he gets it," Buffy said._

"_I think we can handle it. The mayor thinks he has us under his thumb. But I can safely say, we've got him under safe watch. He actually seems scared for some reason," Xander said causing the group to look at him strangely._

"_What?" Xander asked everyone._

"_Xander, ever since you got this power, you've gotten strong. Like scary strong," Buffy began to explain. _

"_Well, Buff, I've been training so I can get better using this. It's been a year since this whole thing started. I have better control but that doesn't mean I'm invincible or anything," Xander responded._

"_I'm just...I don't know. But you're stronger than everyone here. What will you do?" Buffy asked her friend._

"_I already convinced the mayor that he needs me and Faith to keep his plans going. He's pretty shaken because he can sense my power. All we have to do is keep him off balance and we can stop him," Xander finished._

"_There may be another advantage to your plan, Xander. If we take the box and destroy it, the mayor won't ascend and if my calculations are correct, the hundred days will be over when the ceremony takes place," Giles said._

"_Alright. We'll be hanging with the guy soon anyway, so we can get back to you on the details," Xander said, leaving the group to disperse._

_Almost two months later, the gang had put their plan into action. They arrived at the airport to steal the box. Faith and Xander had played the vampires working for Wilkins into thinking that they would hand-deliver the box to him. However, both teenagers staked the vampires and handed the box to the gang, so they could destroy it. The couple made their way over to Wilkins' residence to report what happened. Needless to say, the mayor was not happy with the news. During the report, Xander could swear that the mayor's façade had started to crumble, but the man quickly recovered. Wilkins then explained that despite the setback, he can still have his revenge as he was a powerful sorcerer. Xander could feel it and it almost shook him to the care, feeling what Wilkins could be capable of. Xander shook it off and left Wilkins' office with Faith in tow._

* * *

><p>As Faith came out of her reverie, she noticed Xander looking intently at the ceiling of the apartment.<p>

"Something wrong, babe?" Faith asked.

"They won't stand a chance," Xander said. Faith looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.

"When the mayor turns up his power, the students won't stand a chance. and with the vampires there, they won't know what to do unless someone trains them," Xander explained.

"How are you going to convince an entire graduating class that they need to do something like that?" Faith asked her boyfriend.

"They've been through more situations than they probably care to remember. But some of them know that they can't just downplay what they've seen. It goes deeper than that. It's just a matter of showing them and letting them know. And we have a big enough group that we can train them," Xander said thoughtfully. Faith thought over his idea and had to admit that she found nothing wrong with his logic. The question was would the student do it. Being a teenager was hard and she had grown up having seen the darkness of humanity. Her exploits with past conquests had been a way to try and make things easier, but they never were. It wasn't until she met Diana that things had changed. But the rest of the class was a different story. They all came from different backgrounds and some of them weren't as open to the truth as others. Still, they had to try and do something.

"You're right. When do you think we can tell them?" Faith asked.

"Soon. This town has lost enough lives. It doesn't need to lose so many more," Xander said. Faith looked and him and smiled warmly. She laid her head on his chest and slept the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: getting really sick of having to say this.

Author's note: I was originally going to post another chapter. But then I thought that it would've made the story too long. So now, it's here, the very moment many of you have been waiting for.I want this chapter to be a blowout but I don't want it to be long. So instead, I decided to keep this fairly short. As mentioned before, there will be sequels. However, slight spoiler, seasons 4 and 5 will be one story. Also, there will be a few special guest appearances near the end. So sit back and relax and enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>May 26th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

Late morning

Xander and the rest of the teenage scoobies stood in line waiting to receive their caps and gowns for their graduation. None of them could believe that the time was finally approaching: within a few days, they would be leaving this horrible institution forever. However, the thought of leaving was interrupted by a more disturbing thought. The mayor would be there when they graduate. Xander thought back to what was said when they arrived for the day.

* * *

><p>Two hours ago...<p>

_As the gang was filling the library, everyone became eerily silent. This was on account of the possible repercussions that they thought of since they destroyed the box of Gavrok. The good news they had to share was that training the class of '99 was going much better than they had anticipated. A good number of the students had already learned some self-defense, especially from the class they were taught in the gym the year before. WHat surprised many of the students were how well the scoobies had been able to fight and teach them. This earned a respect for the scoobies that none could believe. As the gang had but one member assembled, everyone just chatted amongst themselves. Then Jonathan came in looking more worried than usual._

"_Guys. I've got news. And it's not the good kind," he said to everyone, gaining their attention._

"_What is it?" Amy asked her secret love interest. She had been around Jonathan enough to understand the bugged-out-eye look anywhere._

"_You know how we've been waiting for the other shoe to drop? Wondering what would come next?" he asked the group._

"_What's going on?" Willow asked her classmate._

"_You won't believe who's speaking at the ceremony," Jonathan answered._

"_Siegfried?" Amy asked._

"_No," Jonathan replied._

"_Roy?" Willow asked._

"_No," Jonathan said with his brow furrowing._

"_One of the tigers?" Faith asked sarcastically hoping to lighten the mood._

"_Seriously?" Jonathan said as his face slightly grimaced._

"_Sorry," Faith retorted._

"_It's the mayor," Jonathan said, noting the put off looks of the others._

"_Great. But should we be worried? He won't ascend," Buffy said._

"_True. However, he is still a powerful sorcerer. We don't know what tricks he will try," Diana responded to Buffy's statement._

"_Well, isn't this interesting?" an irritatingly chipper voice said entering the library. Everyone turned to see Wilkins enter the library with Snyder in tow. Seeing the imp with the mayor didn't surprise them as everyone in the group figured that the principal had known something was wrong with the school as well as the town. The entire group stopped and stared in hatred at the mayor for even thinking about showing himself there._

"_It's give me such joy to see young people still enjoying reading," Wilkins said with a sickeningly sweet smile._

"_Even if it's foul, offensive-" Snyder began until Wilkins looked at him with an outright glare._

"_Anyway, it seems you all really enjoyed hanging around here. But now you won't be here any longer. Must feel nice," the mayor said with a smug look that showed his confidence._

"_Whose to say you won't be?" Zabuto replied looking at the mayor._

"_Well, you never know what could happen. People tend to surprise you," Wilkins said smiling, particularly at Xander and Faith, who smiled back. As the mayor and Snyder turned to leave, Faith and Xander let out a small laugh for their friends, knowing full well what would happen in a few days._

* * *

><p>Xander brought his mind back to the present as he was next in line.<p>

"It's almost here. Seems like every time we've faced stuff like this, it's usually worse than the last," Xander had mused to himself.

"How do you guys deal with this stuff?" Faith asked behind him.

"You got me. We just always worked together as a team. At least that's how we started. But now it's different. We have an even bigger group. Maybe things can change for the better this time around," Xander said sounding hopeful.

"You never know babe. But I can say you made a hell of a difference and I am proud of you," Faith said linking her left arm around his right. Xander could only smile at his girlfriend's declaration. They finally received their caps and gowns and left to finish the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Later at night...<p>

Xander and Faith decided to patrol a section of the town. They had told the others to take the night off as the demons of the town were likely to be much less active. Vampires, however, were always a different story. A group of seven had surrounded the pair thinking it would be easy. Apparently, these vampires had no idea who the teenagers were. It was evident that they were out-of-towners. Xander and Faith proceeded to pummel and stake the vampires. As the fight came to an end, Xander and Faith were alerted to a new presence. For Xander, it felt familiar but had taken on a different feel. As Xander turned around, he came face-to-face with Spike and Drusilla.

"Well now, my kitten's grown into a lion now. It's absolutely magnificent," Dru said to Xander almost purring. Faith was practically seething at witnessing the vampiress' behavior to her boyfriend. Spike himself stood with a look of jealousy at how Drusilla was coming on to Xander of all people.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are! But no one steps to my man while I'm standing here!" Faith shouted approaching Drusilla.

"So you're the girl who's claimed my lion's heart now. Mmmmmm...we'd have made a wonderful threesome. But it seems it wasn't meant to be. But I won't leave my dear lion alone at this time," Drusilla said, with a strange bit of clarity for Xander.

"Xander, who is this bitch?" Faith said earning a growl from Drusilla.

"Faith, this is Drusilla. The vampire lady who saved me from Angelus, during the lovespell craziness," Xander responded with a sigh.

"Oh. So you're her. Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing back here now?" Faith asked. Spike had decided to step in and explain.

"Glad you asked. See a while back, after we left, something strange started happening to Dru. She had always been...well, loopy. But then one day she started talking and she was actually making sense. ANd if you know Dru's history, it's not something she'd done ever since she was turned. But she started talking about Droopy-boy over here and how she needed to be there for him. I tried my damned best to get her to leave it alone but she wouldn't give. And we broke up. And she said the mayor would do almost as bad as Angelus. So we came back here," Spike finished explaining.

Faith stared with wide eyes while Xander's jaw went slack at the story. It wasn't that they could've been lying tot them that bothered the human pair. What was strange was Drusilla actually feeling the need to come here and help someone.

"So...you guys...want in on what we're doing?" Xander asked still in shock.

"Yes. I want to help my proud, brave lion in any way I can," Drusilla said in a strangely loving tone to the young. Faith was almost hyperventilating while Spike simply rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Um...okay. Let's get you guys to the library," Xander said as he headed back towards the school. Faith, Drusilla, and Spike followed suit.

* * *

><p>May 29th, 1999<p>

Sunnydale High School

The day was warm and bright as the Sunnydale High School class of 1999 was filing in for the ceremony that would release them from the nightmare known as high school. The students finished making their entrance and sat down in their assigned chairs. THe music had finally died down as Snyder came up to the podium.

"Congratulations to the class of 1999. You've all proven, more or less, adequate. Now is a time of joy and celebration. So be quiet and give a hand for our mayor, Richard Wilkins III. You sit up straight. I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation," Snyder said as he stepped down. The parents had given a round of applause as Wilkins came up to the podium.

"Well. What a day this is. Special day. Today is the one hundredth anniversary founding of Sunnydale. And I know what that means to all you kids. Not a darn thing. 'Cause today, something much more important happens. Today, you all graduate from high school. All the pain, work, and excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that?" Wilkins began cheerfully.

"He's really doing the whole speech?" Buffy groaned in her seat as the mayor continued.

"It's been a long road getting here. For you, for sunnydale. There's been achievement, joy, good times. But there's also been grief, pain, and loss. Some people who should be here today aren't. But we are. At the Journey's end. And is a journey? Distance traveled? TIme spent? No. It's what happens on the way. The things that shape you. And at the end, no one is the same. Today is about change. Not just your circumstances. But you as a person. You ascend...to a higher level," Wilkins stops as an eclipse occurs. Everyone notices that there is still a semblance of light. The students all shift uncomfortably.

"On that note, today would've been my ascension, to a being beyond your imagination. But sadly some meddlers ruined my chances," the mayor continued tossing away his notecards. Wilkins then flashed a deathly smile that sent chills to all the students.

"So instead, I'll take a different approach," the mayor said in a gravely deep voice, that echoed into the sky. Then, Wilkins levitated into the air, surrounded by a dark aura, changing his suit to black. As the parents ran for their lives outside of the quad, the students stood.

"Xander. Faith. Please join me so that we may wipe away these vermin," Wilkins said as said teenagers made their way in front of the class. Each sported an angry look on their faces until they broke into full on smiles.

"NOW!" they shouted in unison. The entire class of 1999 had disrobed to reveal all sorts of medieval weapons hidden. As the students spread out, they found the quad surrounded by vampires.

"FIRST WAVE!" Jonathan shouted as at least forty of the students had raised bows and crossbows with the arrowheads lit on fire. As they fired, a number of Wilkins' vampires had been dusted. He had not planned on the students being prepared for his ascension or the vampires' attack. The remaining vampires began to charge the students.

"EVERYONE! HAND-TO-HAND NOW!" Jonathan shouted as the students pulled out swords, clubs, bats, axes and stakes and charged. As the vampires retreated, they stopped as they came upon Angel, Spike and Drusilla standing guard with Giles, Wesley, Zabuto, Jenny, and Diana. Angel crept forward towards one of the enemy vampires before unleashing a litany of ferocious punches. As the battle commenced, everyone had been able to hold their own. Harmony had been bitten until another student had rescued her from being drained. The fight was going well as vampire after vampire was being dusted. However, there was one fight that would prove difficult.

Xander and Wilkins stared each other down. Faith stood off to the side deciding whether to help Xander or join the class. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes and realized that he thought it best to fight alone. She gave him one last glance before she ran off to join the others. Wilkins could only grimace further as he thought about all the time that he had spent on the two teenagers.

"And to think, I treated you both as if you were my own. This generation knows nothing of loyalty," Wilkins spat.

"You're wrong. You may have treated us like your own children. But we were just an ends to a mean for you. Real loyalty is showing those you care about truth but still standing by them to help stand them up when they feel that they can't. I've been in that position enough times to know," Xander retorted while powering up his own energy.

"Well then...it's time I show you what I do to those who lie to me," Wilkins said as he summoned a sword, causing Xander to draw the one that Whistler had given to him months ago. As the swords clashed, the two began a brutal battle of swordplay mixed with sorcery and energy. With each swing, one had cut the other without damaging any major arteries.

As Xander and Wilkins fought, the others had almost finished clearing the quad of vampires, even after other demons had joined the fight. FAith had made it easier for everyone else as she became a hurricane of fury, helping to wipe out and demons that tried to harm anyone. For her, it was a chance to rid herself of those horrible visions that she had seen of herself months ago. Since receiving them, she had figured that if she didn't see what she had, if Diana had died when Kakistos captured them, and she had not gotten to know Xander, the visions would very well have come true. Instead, she fought as a proud slayer working on the side of the light. When the fighting had died down for the graduating class, everyone looked to see Xander and the mayor still fighting. However, both looked like as if they were run through the mill. They each had sported cuts all over their bodies except for their faces. Unfortunately, the mayor had struck a low blow. As Xander dodged a blast of fire, Wilkins had snuck upon Xander. WIth his unused hand filled with dark magic, Wilkins had swiped at Xander's face, going over his left eye. The damage caused Xander's left eye to be dead as he could no longer see from it, leaving a scar even across his eyelids. Xander screamed as the pain was excruciating.

"Hmph. That's not even the las of what I will do. Once I kill you, that whore of your's will be next," Wilkins said. Xander snapped his head up after hearing the comment and charged Wilkins, using a super-boost from the energy that came with his power. Xander had plunged his hand deep into Wilkins' stomach, and with the other hand, plunged directly into his ribcage. Xander lifted the mayor off of his feet as the older man screamed for his life. Suddenly, Xander had charged up enough energy, that an energy pillar shot into the sky. The mayor let out a long, blood-curdling scream as his body disintegrated until there wasn't a trace of him left. As the energy dissipated, all fell silent. Then the students erupted into an uproar of cheering. They had survived the battle.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Paramedics and firefighters were scattered about the many of the students had sustained injuries during the battle. However, it was fortunate that none of the students had died during the fight. As the scoobies were milling about checking on the other students, a certain demon had made his way over to Xander.

"That was quite a fight you guys out up there kid," Whistler said as he sat next to the young man.

"Well, we had to do something. I'm just glad it's over," Xander responded, feeling somewhat low, due to the loss of his eye.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your eye," Whistler said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It may be lost. But there was still a lot we all gained from this. Now we all have a chance to move on," Xander said.

"That you do. That road-trip sounds like a good chance to rest. You should take Faith with you. You both could use it," Whistler said getting up to walk away. Xander stood up a moment later to join Faith, who was speaking with her sister slayers about what was next. Buffy turned around to see Angel approaching them. He gave her a small smile which she returned.

Angel had originally planned to leave or Los Angeles until Xander came to his home and talked him out of it. The young man had explained to the en-souled vampire that the Powers were setting him up for a destiny that he would never truly be free from. He also convinced Angel that staying would be better as the hellmouth would still be active and the town would need all the help it could get. He and Buffy had broken up for good. But after a long talk, they realized that it was for the best. But they would still be there for each other.

Cordelia had joined the gathering to weigh in. Xander had also convinced her to stay as well. Her father had been arrested for tax fraud which left her at the same economic level as Xander. However, she wasn't bothered much by the idea as she figured that her a number of her college plans were up in smoke. However, with some more convincing from Diana, Cordelia decided to stay as the female watcher would pay for her's and Faith's tuition for college. The scoobies had all gathered in front of the school conversing when Spike and Drusilla stood before them.

"Well congratulations ducks. You made it through," Spike said.

"Yup. And if you start causing trouble, your ass is mine," Buffy said.

"Don't worry love. I'm heading out of this place anyway. Figure I'd make my way down to Mexico. I hear the tequila incredible," Spike said earning weird looks from everyone.

"Ooooookay. And what about Vampira over here?" Faith asked pointing to Drusilla.

"Don't worry. I intend to keep my lion's den as clean as it can be," the vampiress said smiling at Xander. This made the others turn to Xander with curious looks. The young man could only shrug his shoulders. Everyone looked at the school in a happier mood.

"We actually did it. We survived," Jonathan declared with excitement.

"Yes. It was quite a fight," Kendra threw in.

"I think he means high school," Oz threw in with a smirk.

"So did I," Kendra retorted with a smile.

"Let's take a moment," Jonathan said.

"And the moment's over. So what now?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys. But me and Faith are going to hit the road for the summer. We stopped the big bad, and now we can rest for a while," Xander said happily, slinging an arm over Faith's shoulders.

"That sounds nice. I hope you guys have fun," Willow said to her longtime best friend, with genuine happiness.

"Thanks. Now I just want to go home and sleep," Xander said until Faith whispered in his ear. '_Or not'_, he thought happily.

* * *

><p>Wilkins Apartment<p>

Faith laid with her head on Xander's chest. Xander had fallen asleep after they made love a second time that night. She smiled as she thought about everything leading to this moment. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a future where everything would be alright with the world.

* * *

><p>Lower Realms<p>

The First and the Source stood quietly after observing everything that had happened with Wilkins failed plans for ascension. Already they heard his screams in the level directly above their domain. They figured that he would have no more use by the time they decide to act. However, that proved to be an issue as they still weren't sure about the threat of Xander Harris and changes he had made.

"So what will we do now?" the First asked.

"We wait. He may have changed the destinies of his friends. But that doesn't mean it'll have lasting effects on others unless he comes into contact with them. Besides, didn't you want to have some fun with that little brigade of teenagers?" the Source asked it's creation.

"Yes. But I cannot make a move without the higher beings taken notice," the First responded.

"Hmph. Those 'Powers' are nothing but power-mongers just like those damned 'Elders'. They're so arrogant, they even believe themselves to rulers of this world. But in due time, we shall take this world and make it ours. And then we shall take Him out," the Source said as it vanished to keep an eye on it's enemies. Despite his plans for the three women who stopped him at every turn, he had no idea that fate would draw two warriors to them.


End file.
